Lessons of Life and Love
by Rockinyoyo
Summary: What happens when aspirations and family become involved in your love life? Sasuke and Sakura are trying to figure out how to deal with job aspirations and Sasuke's father and still remain together, but happiness can't always last, But can it? SasXSak
1. Regular Days

**So here is the first chapter of the Sequel Senior Year Boarding School which is called LESSONS OF LIFE AND LOVE.  
**

**For those of you who haven't read Senior Year I would suggest that you do because there is going to be things in here that might not make sense if you haven't read it. Though if you don't want to read it and you have questions please feel free to pm me and ask your question. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but this plot line is all mine. hehe**

**Summary: **Sasuke and Sakura are starting there third year in college and are still going out. Everything is going great until Sakura gets an amazing offer to go to Tokyo. But how will Sasuke feel. Now Sakura must choose. Stay in Konoha with Sasuke or leave for a few months. What will she choose and what are the consequences? Will Sasuke and Sakura make it or will everything be broken.

**Genres: **Romance, hurt/comfort, humor, little angst, and of course drama!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Regular Days **

The blankets on the bed rustled as a body beneath them stirred. The body began to lengthen releasing it from its curled position. Pink hair moved slightly on the white pillow as her head adjusted itself on the pillow. She felt movement next to her. Opening her eyes slowly she looked over the form of her boyfriend to the clock on the nightstand. 7:23 the red numbers blared.

She had class in an hour and a half and she knew that she should probably get out of bed, but it was too comfy. She continued to lie in bed next to the now still figure of her boyfriend. She moved into him more and felt the arm that was around her waist tighten slightly. Her mind thought about all that had happened in the past few years.

The summer after graduation Sasuke had taken Sakura to America with him. His parents were going to do some business and he had invited her to join them. They had traveled to New York City. It was Sakura's first time out of Japan and she enjoyed seeing the new city. While in New York she was able to get to know Sasuke's mother Mikoto better. They had spent time shopping and a lot of time talking. Sakura knew that the older woman had liked her since meeting her at the festival.

Sasuke's dad was another story. The man still gave her cold looks. He had always imagined Sasuke with a girl with supposed 'higher' standards then she possessed. She knew that Fugaku would rahter have Sasuke with a girl from a wealthier family but Sasuke stood firm on his decision of dating her. She had actually caught the tail end of an argument between the two about her when Mikoto was showing her around the building that the Uchiha Corporation would be taking over in New York to expand their business.

After several weeks in New York they returned to Tokyo where she also spent a few days. She hadn't been to Tokyo before and was excited to spend a few days in the city to tour. But after those few days Sasuke and Sakura returned to Konoha to start attendinf Hidden Leaf University or HLU.

HLU was a smaller prestigious University. Sasuke was studying to become a Business Major. His father wanted him to have a solid education concerning business before he took over the company which his idiotic brother turned down because he wasn't the 'business' type. She also knew that Sasuke couldn't go back to Tokyo until he had a four year degree in business equivalent to a bachelor's degree. Sakura didn't know the full extent of that conversation nor did she really want to.

Sakura was studying medicine to become a doctor. It was her life long goal and Sasuke was proud of her for that. She had gotten a job at the Konoha Medical Center or KMC after her first year in school. She was starting out at a nurse but was gaining favor with everyone at the hospital and all knew that she would make a fine doctor.

The rest of the group had also been accepted to HLU. Though they weren't all sure about their majors they had fun just going to school again. Though it was funny to know that after their first year Naruto got up the courage to ask Hinata to marry him and she, of course, said yes. The boys were struck dumb. Naruto, the dobe, was getting hitched before they had even really made a move. WTH!

Then halfway through their second year Sasuke popped a question. Not the 'marry me' question but the 'move in with me' question. Sasuke had a nice, expensive apartment, more like condo, located twenty minutes away from the University and fifteen minutes from the hospital. Sakura of course said yes, not wanting to miss the opportunity to live with her boyfriend. The others were still living on campus but after four had left the two remaining girls and the two remaining boys got their own apartments located just off the campus. Even though the group was spread out a little, they still hung out.

Beep beep beep

The body Sakura laid next to shifted so the person could turn off the alarm clock. The hand that had been removed from her waist to turn off the clock returned except it was now on her shoulder gently nudging her to wake up. An emerald orb opened to look into an onyx one. The eyelid closed taking the emerald away.

"Sak." the hand nudged her. The girl groaned. "Sakura, you have class in an hour." a grunt from the girl. "Come on Sak. We need to get up." Pink hair shook, she didn't want to get up. She suddenly felt the warmth and blankets remove themselves from her body. She shivered.

"That's what you get when you don't get up." the voice smirked.

She chucked a pillow at him which he easily dodged. "You're mean." she grumbled getting out of the now cold bed.

* * *

After she took a long hot shower leaving no hot water for her mean boyfriend she changed into slim blue jeans and a dark green top. She walked down the hall towards the kitchen and she smelt the tea brewing. She didn't like coffee that much. She grabbed the piece of that toast that had just popped up from the toaster and buttered it before taking a bite.

"That was mine." A voice said behind her.

"Not any more." She smiled and went to get a cup of tea. "Besides I have class in a half hour. I don't want my professor to be upset with me if I'm late. I am his _best _student after all." she winked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He didn't care for the professor she was talking about.

One of her professors that taught medicine Yakushi Kabuto had blatantly flirted with her in front of him. Sakura had to restrain him from hurting her professor, physically. She had to drag him away from her professor after saying goodbye to him politely. Then she had to get after Sasuke for being so jealous. He didn't remember the warning Naruto had given him in High School when Naruto said never piss off Sakura. Her last boyfriend did and he got a nice black eye. He got a yelling, thankfully. He just silenced her ranting by kissing her and then she forgot about what she was yelling at him for. One of his special abilities.

"Can I borrow your car. I don't have the time to walk to class?" he heard Sakura call from the living room.

"Yeah." he said putting a piece of toast in the toaster, again. He didn't have class until one and she always came home after class which ended at eleven. She came into the kitchen kissed him on the cheek, grabbed the keys and left to go to class.

* * *

She drove his car to the University. It was the same Mustang he had had back when they were going to Konoha Academy. And how she loved this car. She usually walked everywhere since the distances weren't that far but since she slept in this morning she was a little rushed. Parking the car she soon found her self outside of her first classroom. Of course none other than her professor was there to greet her.  
"Hello Sakura." Kabuto said. Sakura smiled. Kabuto couldn't be much older than her but he already had gray hair and glasses. She didn't find him attractive as he apparently did her but then a lot of people did.

Sakura walked into the classroom and took a seat next to a girl named Mina. The blond was studying to become a pediatrician. Sakura and Mina had become friends in the class after the first day. She sometimes saw Mina at the hospital interning.

"Hey Mina." Sakura said sitting down.

"Hey Sakura. Kabuto hit on you again." Mina giggled. Everyone found it amusing that he attempted flirting with her.

"Yeah. He should really give up." Sakura shook her pink locks.

"He never will. Oh are you going to be at the hospital today?"

"No, I have the day off. I work tomorrow." Mina looked slightly disappointed. "Sorry." Sakura said feeling a little guilty.

"Oh, its not a problem." Mina out in quickly. "I was just wondering."

Their attention was soon turned to the front of the lecture hall when the door closed abruptly and loudly.

"Today we will be...." Kabuto's voice began and Sakura groaned. She really didn't like this class.

The hall filed out as the students left as soon as they were done with the surprise test. This was college dangit! Not high school. Sakura was one of the last out. She was up late studying for a different class that she had tomorrow. She placed the test on Kabuto's desk.

"Sakura, hold on a sec." Kabuto's voice called to her.

'_Heaven help me. Where's Sasuke?' _Sakura thought.

"Yes Professor?" Sakura said sweetly, though she wanted to hit something.

"I was wondering if you were busy this weekend?"

'_Is he asking me out?' _

"Yeah, my _boyfriend _is taking me out." Sakura emphasized the 'boyfriend' part.

"I see. Have a good day." Kabuto said looking back down at his desk. Sakura turned, rolled her eyes and walked out of the classroom as fast as possible without being noticeable.

* * *

She opened the door to the condo as she called out Sasuke's name.

"In here." A reply came from the ktichen. Sakura took off her coat and threw it on the couch along with her bag. She walked into the kitchen to see Sasuke finishing making them lunch.

"You didn't have to make lunch." Sakura said sitting down at the four person table.

"I wanted to." was all he said. She had long given up on trying to convince him that he didn't have to do anything. He placed some sushi in front of her. She had actually found out that he wasn't that bad of a cook and was actually quite good.

"Itadakimasu." they both said before starting to eat their sushi.

Sasuke went to his class at one, so Sakura had the whole condo to herself for two hours. So she decided to again take another long shower before sitting down to study some more.

Sasuke entered the class and was immediately swarmed by girls. Even in college he still couldn't keep them at bay. His many girl admirers were about as bad as Kabuto was with Sakura. Sasuke took a seat at the top of the lecture hall. The professor a crabby old man soon entered the classroom and immediately gave them a question that would cause a headache.

* * *

Exiting the class he quickly made his way towards his car to head back to the condo. He walked into the apartment and went straight to the bedroom where Sakura was sitting cross-legged on the bed, her hair in a messy and wet bun, wearing a spaghetti strapped shirt and running shorts leaning over several medical books. He walked quietly towards her and placed his large hand on her back where there was exposed flesh. Her body jumped.

"Sasuke." she cried sitting up quickly from her hunched position.

"Hello to you too." he smirked. She loved that smirk.

"Hey, how was class?" she asked closing and moving her books so he could sit in front of her.

"Boring and annoying."

"Girls again?"

"Yeah."

"Well to make you feel better Kabuto asked me out again."

"Again? And how is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Because that makes you realize I will only go out with you." she said poking his forehead. "So why don't we relax tonight and watch a movie. We haven't done that in a while." She said getting off the bed.

"Come on. We can watch several movies!" she left the room. Sasuke watched her leave and sighed. _'Still as perky as ever'_. He followed her out of the room.

* * *

The two crawled into the bed. Sakura snuggled into his chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Good night." she said kissing his lips gently.

"Good night." Gripping her tighter to him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The chapters will get longer i promise. this was just the introductory chapter. Keep a look out for the next chapter.**

**So now I know what you can do.....**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**haha**

**Ja Ne!**

**yoyo**

**thanks to my beta reader: iMichelle  
**

* * *


	2. Seeing the Group Again

**So I was really excited and went on a writing spree. I did have to make sure that I didn't read any other fanfics that would detract me from my writing ideas. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. i really appreciate them. **

**Thanks to BlueSword23 for the first review!!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto at all. **

**Enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Seeing The Group Again**

Sakura walked out of her class to be greeted by Ino. The blond was leaning against the opposite wall. When Ino's blue eyes caught sight of Sakura, she was immediately off of the wall and hugging her friend.

"Hey stranger." Ino said happily. "Haven't seen you for a while." Sakura hugged her friend back and it was indeed been a while since the two had really seen each other. Sakura had been at the hospital a lot lately working and Ino had finally settled on a major. Her true innate gift is, which will always be, a fashion designer.

Ino was talented at picking out clothes and Sakura knew that she must have a good reason for the talent for designing them as well. A few of her drawn designs had been spotted by a small boutique owner that Ino loved to buy clothes from and the woman had asked her about the designs. The woman liked the designs and tah-dah, Ino had a career choice.

"Yeah, it has been a while. The hospital has been having me work more and since classes started again, things have been busier." Sakura said releasing her friend from the hug. They began to walk down the long cream walled hallway.

"Work at the hospital has been picking up and they have had me doing another shift. Med classes have been hectic too. I even had a pop quiz in one of them two weeks into the class." Sakura said.

"Are you kidding me?" Ino asked in disbelief. "It's college."

"That's what I thought. But then again, it is Kabuto's class. Poor Sasuke, he gets so jealous sometimes." Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, I know. How is he, by the way? I haven't seen him in a while either." Ino inquired.

"He's good. His business classes are driving him crazy. He hates being taught by 'sixty year old geezers' as he puts it. He is going to be happy when he graduates. He misses his parents and brother. He doesn't show it, but he does."

"Why doesn't he go back to Tokyo for a visit?"

"His dad doesn't want him to. He wants Sasuke to focus on graduating. Like a test of some kind." Sakura shrugged.

"Well, the reason I'm here is to see if you and Sasuke can go out with the group this weekend. I know, it's Friday and short notice, but it would be really fun. We all haven't hung out in a while, especially since Naruto and Hinata got married last year."

"We can probably make it. I have a shift at the hospital today and then tomorrow morning. Sasuke is out of class at seven tonight and is free all day tomorrow. He will probably sleep in."

"Good. Then meet us at the club we used to go to in high school."

"Isn't that a high schoolers club?"

"Nope… Well, not anymore. Police busted some teens selling drugs and there was alcohol being sold. So they re-opened it as an adult club. Which that means alcohol is legal." Ino wagged a finger.

"No drinking for me!" Sakura raised her arms in defense.

"You're no fun."

"I'm going to be a doctor. I need to act like one." Sakura defended.

"Yeah yeah… I'll see you tomorrow." Ino gave her one last hug before getting into her own Toyota Corolla.

Sakura waved goodbye to her friend as she started walking back to the condo. Sasuke was in class right now and he had the car.

She arrived back at the apartment at ten to three. Her shift at the hospital started at three-thirty. She took a quick shower and changed into her jeans and a short sleeve red button up shirt. Grabbing her purse from the couch, where she had placed it earlier she put on her jacket and left the apartment to head to the hospital.

* * *

As Sakura walked through the doors of the hospital she was instantly greeted by several of the receptionists and other nurses. She headed to the employees room, where her lab coat was waiting for her.

"Hello Suri." Sakura greeted to a fellow nurse, who had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, Sakura. You're here a little early." Suri said, looking up from her cup of tea.

"Yeah, I know. I just didn't have anything to do so why not be early to work?"

"Nothing to do? Give me a break. You are always going on about how much work you get from your professors." Suri smiled, taking a sip of her tea and leaning against the counter.

"Well, I didn't have a lot of work today. Thank Kami. I have been swamped and I have an exam in two weeks on the anatomy of a person. I am not going to enjoy that. I also have to label parts of the muscular system." Suri laughed.

"I remember those days." Suri commented finishing her tea and leaving the room. Sakura shrugged off her jacket and replaced it with her lab coat. Grabbing a hair tie from her purse, she quickly put her hair up before walking out.

The hospital was always busy. There was always someone that needed some sort of medical attention, whether it be scraped knees from little boys to serious operations. Sakura loved it though. The sterile white walls never seemed to bore her like they did others.

She nodded to several familiar nurses as she made her way to the nurses' station to get her assignments for the day. She did things ranging from fixing the scraped knees of little boys to drawing blood for tests. Dr. Rei, her superior had even let her watch a child being born. She had to leave the room as soon as the woman really started getting into the delivering the child and threatened Sasuke when he got home that he was never going to get her pregnant, not that they had done it anyways because they hadn't.

"We've got another little boy who scraped his knee." Aiko said amused as she gave Sakura the file.

"Another one?" Sakura hoped it wasn't another whiny little boy. She hated those the most. The little girls were nice. Flash a sweet smile and a lollipop and the tears would stop immediately. The boys, on the other hand were completely the opposite. They are terrible, never sitting still and saying they didn't need to be treated. They were men.

"He's in room 104." Aiko said shooing Sakura off.

Sakura walked into room 104 and immediately saw the little boy who she saw last week.

_'This kid must want to die early.'_ Sakura shook her head.

"Hello again, Daichi. How are you today? Looks like you got hurt again." Sakura smiled sweetly, hoping to butter the kid up. Boys were a pain.

"I'm fine." The boy huffed.

'_Apparently!'_ Sakura knew her temper was going to be gone in a matter of minutes.

"Would you like to tell me where it hurts?" she asked, looking at the boy with tousled brown hair.

"My elbow." the boy looked away. Sakura's eyes widened. He was being cooperative today.

"Which elbow?" The boy stuck out his right elbow and there it was… the scraped up elbow. Sakura shook her head and slowly got out the bandages and the disinfectant. She wiped away the blood and dirt from the wound. Daichi winced every few seconds.

"You're being very brave." Sakura said continuing to wipe.

"Men are supposed to be brave." Sakura smiled and threw the cotton ball she had been using to clean the wound away and starting to put the bandage on his arm.

"Well, you have been one brave little man." Sakura said, finishing the bandaging. "And now you are done." Sakura ruffled the boy's hair as he hopped down from the examining table and ran through the doorway.

"You should really go into pediatrics." A mature male voice said. Sakura turned and saw Dr. Rei.

His black hair was neatly brushed in place as it always was and his blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Thanks, Dr. Rei. But I'm not sure exactly what I want to go into just yet." Sakura said as she began to tidy up the room.

"Well, since you're not sure, I can give you another patient while you think. There's a woman in 419 that needs blood drawn for testing. Here's her file. I'll take Daichi's file." Dr. Rei said.

"Thanks." Sakura said handing him the boy's folder and taking the woman's.

* * *

The elevator door opened and Sakura stepped out onto the fourth floor. She walked down the hallway passing several patients that were out walking. A lot of the people on this floor were there for minor cases, but still had to be watched over. Sakura opened the door to room 419 and met with a very grumpy lady.

"Where the heck have you been?" The gray haired woman snapped. "They said a nurse would be here ten minutes and it's been twenty. I don't like tardiness. You might be a nurse and have no life, but I do and I want to get back to it."

Sakura raised her eyebrows at the woman's outburst. She had a life and it included one very good looking boyfriend. This lady, however, was eighty and whatever she did, Sakura didn't want to know. Playing shougi with other old ladies? That was a strategic game, probably not for old ladies. Sakura smirked.

"I'm sorry. I was just handed your file. But if you would like to relax now, I can begin." The old woman huffed and sat back against the cushioned hospital bed.

Sakura began to get the needle and capsules together as the older woman's brown eyes followed her movements.

"Could you hurry it up? I don't have all day." the woman drawled. A vein popped on Sakura's forehead. This woman was becoming a nuisance.

"I'm almost ready." Sakura tried to remain calm as she brought the needle and capsules with her to the woman's bedside. "Please hold out your arm." Sakura took out a small white cloth square out a package and began to sterilize the spot that she would draw the blood from. After everything was ready, Sakura slid the needle in and the capsules were soon filled.

After fifteen minutes, Sakura removed her latex gloves and threw them in the trashcan. Then, she carried a small box that held the blood samples down to the lab to be tested.

"Oh, thanks Sakura!" Miyuki, the head of the lab said.

"No problem."

"Did she cause you any trouble? All the nurses are trying to avoid her room." Miyuki said, taking the capsules out of the box.

"Besides her being rather crabby, none at all." Sakura thought back.

"Well thanks. I couldn't get Sayuri to do it. She said she never wanted to be in the same room with her again." Miyuki laughed.

"Well, thank Sayuri for me. I wouldn't want to miss out on such a pleasurable patient." Sakura laughed leaving the lab.

* * *

Sasuke sat slouched in his class. This was way too boring for him. All he ever got in this class were scenarios about how to run a company. Hello! He was inheriting one of the largest companies in Japan in less than two years. He didn't need scenarios he needed real life experience. But he couldn't get that.

He had wanted to go back to Tokyo, taking Sakura with him, and learn from his father. But the summer before college had started him and his father had made a deal. He couldn't come back to Tokyo until college was over. The only way he would be fit to take over the company if he had a degree behind him. Fugaku didn't want his son uneducated in the business world.

Sasuke snorted. 'Uneducated, my butt.' Sasuke saw the professor write something on the board and just copied it down.

"You will be having an exam next Friday. It will be on the fundamentals of basic business. You're dismissed." the professor said. Sasuke put his notebook in his bag and lifted it onto his shoulder before exiting the room. Sasuke was walking down the hallway towards the parking lot when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Teme!" Sasuke sighed and turned around to see his blond friend coming towards him.

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Teme. Glad I could catch up to you. I thought I had missed you when I saw the classroom empty. Hey, has Sakura talked to you about tomorrow?"

"No, we haven't really seen each other today. She had class and then a shift at the hospital and I just got out of class." Sasuke said, continuing to walk.

"Well then I'll tell you. The whole group is getting together tomorrow at the club we used to go to when we were at the boarding school. It just recently got changed to an adult's night club. So can you and Sakura make it?" Naruto asked, keeping pace with Sasuke.

"Hn."

"I take that as a yes. Well, then, see you tomorrow Teme." Naruto bounded off in another direction. Sasuke shook his head and continued to his car.

Arriving back at the condo, he threw his jacket over the couch and proceeded to lie down on the couch. It was nearly seven and Sakura wouldn't be back for another two and a half hours, so since he had nothing better to do, why not sleep.

* * *

The warm water made its way over small hands. Turning off the warm water, Sakura proceeded to wipe them dry with the paper towels. She still had another two hours to go. She was on her fifteen minute break and was sitting on a chair in one of the lounges. She needed the break. She had been going non-stop for the last three and a half hours and needed a break. Soon, the door opened and Suri walked in.

"Taking a break?" Suri chuckled.

"Yeah, I have been going non-stop. Sometimes, I wonder why I want to do this." Sakura said, leaning back.

"Because you are one of those people who like helping others." Suri said. "And besides you is a really good nurse. Dr. Rei is really pleased with all the work you do."

"Thanks Suri." Sakura got up off the couch. "I think my break is over. Let's go see what Aiko has for me now." Sakura left the room.

"Hey Aiko, is there anything new?" Sakura asked the receptionist.

"Actually, yes. Dr. Rei wants you in room 312. He wants you to observe. Didn't say what it was, but only to go up there when you got off your break."

"Okay, thanks." Sakura commented, leaving to go up to room 312.

Opening the door to room 312 she walked in to see Dr. Rei talking to a patient. He noticed her and motioned for her to come forward.

"Oh, Ms. Fuzuki, this is Haruno Sakura. She is studying to become a doctor.

"Haruno Sakura, this is Emiko Fuzuki. She is a cancer patient here at Konoha Hospital." Sakura bowed slightly to the patient.

"it is very nice to meet you." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Okay, Emiko, tell Sakura your symptoms." Dr. Rei stepped back as Sakura stepped forward.

Sakura hated this part of being a med student. Dr. Rei was known for making medical students know the different types of cases going on in the hospital. He would call the medical student to the room and then have the patient relay their symptoms to the medical student. The student would then have to deduce what was possibly wrong and what could possibly be done to help the patient.

After Sakura had heard what the girl's symptoms were, she and Dr. Rei exited the room to talk.

"So Sakura, what do you think?" Dr. Rei crossed his arms and stared at her. This was the part Sakura hated the most. She always feared that she would get something wrong.

"Well, what it sounds like is a form of leukemia. I would say it is treatable. Probably start with an MRI. After looking at the results, it's good to probably start her on some form of chemotherapy or radiation." Sakura deducted.

"That's very good, Sakura. You are definitely getting better at this. Yes, the MRI has been performed just as you said it should be and the nurses will be starting chemotherapy tomorrow." Dr. Rei said. "You have really improved. I am proud to say that you work for this hospital. Now you have another case to hear as well." Sakura inwardly sighed as a small 'great' smile made its way to her face. Sakura followed as Dr. Rei led them to the next patient.

* * *

Sakura opened the door to the condo. She turned on a lamp near the front door. Taking off her shoes, she turned around to see Sasuke asleep on the couch.

"He couldn't fall asleep in the bedroom?" Sakura questioned herself. She slowly padded towards him, kneeled down next to him and shook him gently.

"Sasuke. Sasuke." She said in his ear as she shook him. He stirred and hned. Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

"Sasuke." she blew in his ear and he shivered slightly.

"Hn." he said incoherently.

"Sasuke." she said kissing his cheek.

"Hn." he said louder.

"Wake up, sleepy. I'm home." Sakura said, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. She loved his soft black locks. His hair had grown longer. His bangs still framed his pale face and his hair still stood slightly up in the back.

"Sak?" he murmured.

"Wake up and I'll make some dinner." she said, even though it was almost ten.

"Nah." he said sleepily.

"Wake up and we'll go to bed in the bedroom." Sakura said in his ear again. He shifted, but made no real movement.

"Fine, you get to sleep on the couch, but don't grouch to me in the morning." Sakura said, standing up from her kneeling position. She went and grabbed a blanket from the closet and brought it back to place it over him.

She went to the kitchen and pulled out something to eat. She ate quietly as she watched Sasuke continue to sleep on the couch. After finishing eating, she kissed his forehead and went to get ready for bed.

* * *

Shiver.

Blowing.

Shiver.

"Sak." the voice called.

"Mhm." she sounded.

"Sakura." the voice came again.

"Nhn." she rolled over.

"Sa-ku-ra."

Shiver.

"Sakura, wake up." the voice said. 'Was that a little husky?'

"Go away." she mumbled.

"Come now, Sak." a kiss on her cheek. This situation seemed vaguely familiar except it was her doing it to Sasuke.

"No." she murmured, pulling the covers closer to her.

"Sakura." she felt hands on her sides and then they moved.

Tickle.

She moved away from the fingers.

"Come on Sak. Wake up."

"No." she mumbled.

The fingers began to tickle her sides again as she tried to get away from them.

"No" she laughed out not opening her eyes and the tickling continued.

"Wake up." the tickling got worse.

"Okay!" Her eyes opened and she saw Sasuke next to her leaning over her.

"You're awake." he said, retracting his hands.

"Yes, are you happy now?" she asked him, slightly glaring at him.

"Yes."

"You're mean for tickling me."

"You wouldn't wake up. Besides, it was payback for letting me sleep on the couch."

"You didn't wake up."

"You didn't try hard enough."

"Is that so? Then what would have made you wake up?" he eyed her as if testing her to see what he would say or do.

"This." and he kissed her. His tongue traced her lips and she let him. Her arms went around his neck as the kiss became passionate. He brought a hand to cup her cheek.

"That is a wake up call." he murmured against her lips.

"Okay." she said a little breathlessly. Oh how she loved his kisses.

* * *

They didn't have classes on Saturday. Sakura had gotten back from her early hospital shift and they were now just sitting around the condo. Some Saturdays they would go out, but today they felt like being a little lazy.

They both sat on the couch with her head lying on his lap as they watched TV. He mindlessly played with her hair as she just laid there.

"Ino talked to me yesterday." she started. "She wanted to know if we could go out with them tonight. The whole gang is supposed to there. It's at the club we used to go to. Do you want to go?" She asked.

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"Aa."

"Good, because I wanted to go even if you didn't come." She felt a little tug on her hair, telling her he was slightly annoyed with the last statement.

"It's true. Sometimes, you aren't in the mood." another tug.

"Alright, I wouldn't have gone without you." she let her index finger draw little nothings on his pants over his knee.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Thanks." and he knew what she meant. A 'thank you' for him, being him. A 'thank you' for everything.

"Aa." he understood her.

The two walked through the doors of the club. It was different from when they were teenagers. The club had been near the boarding school, which was on the west side of town. The University and Hospital were on the northeast side of the campus.

The club was as alive as ever. The lights were still bright and moving and the music was still blaring. Almost, everyone was out on the dance floor dancing against the others. There were a few people at the bar and a few of the booths were occupied. They looked over at the booth they were always at and there sat Ino and Shikamaru.

Ino spotted them and waved at them to come over. Sakura waved back and made her way towards them. The two made their way through the sea of bodies to the table. Sasuke and Sakura scooted into the booth. Ino hugged Sakura and Shikamaru just nodded to the two of them.

"Where are the others?" Sakura asked over the loud music.

"Hinata and Naruto are on their way and Tenten and Neji are already dancing. They wanted to have some fun before you got here." Ino answered.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I have been loaded with college and the hospital. I thought I was going to die this morning. It was super busy." Sakura said.

"Hey, enough about work. We're here to relax. No more talk of work unless somebody asks you a question. Got it?" Ino laughed.

"Alright… No work talks." Sakura laughed back. The boys just stared at their girlfriends.

Soon, Tenten and Neji came back to the booth from dancing. Tenten squealed when she saw Sakura. It had been a long time since she had seen her pink haired friend.

"Oh my god, Sakura. It has been a while." Tenten spoke and Sakura smiled back.

"You know, you're right, we should have a girl's day. We can go shopping and hang out." Sakura said.

"Great idea, Sakura." a new female voice said.

"Hinata!" Sakura squealed this time.

"Yeah, Forehead, that is a good idea. We should do it." Ino stated abruptly.

"Okay then. It's a girl's day." Tenten declared and the girls laughed and the guys shook their heads.

Sasuke and Sakura were now out on the dance floor with the others. Hinata and Naruto were back at the booth, but Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Neji were with them.

As the fast song played, Sasuke and Sakura moved together. His arm around her waist as her hands was on his neck stroking it as they danced.

"Remember back in school when you dragged me out of the booth to dance with you?" She asked getting closer to him so she was pressed up against him.

"Aa." he looked down at her.

"And you were so possessive?" he nodded. He remembered dancing with her for the first time. The other boys in the club had been looking at her. They hadn't been going out, but he dragged her out to dance out with him. He was possessive of her.

"I didn't think you would actually drag me out to the dance floor when I said, you should dance with the girl you wanted to dance with."

"I told you back then I only wanted to go out with you." He said in her ear. "Remember, I only ever looked at you." now it was her turn to nod.

"Thanks for making me dance with you back then." he smirked at her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this rather long chapter. i can't promise they will all be this long but i will definitely try to make them long. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!!! Please Please Please!!!  
**

**Ja**

**yoyo  
**


	3. Word of What?

**Here you go! Another chapter for you to read. **

**_I want to thank my beta reader iMichelle. she is a great beta reader. she has done all of this story so far and a majority of Senior Year so i have to give her credit for smoothing these chapters out!! Thanks!!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto oh well**

**Enjoy!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Word of What?**

A light snow was falling on Sakura as she made her way to the campus for an early afternoon class. Her class on the History of Medicine began in twenty minutes. She pulled her winter coat around her, tighter. She was trying to walk as fast as she could without slipping on the ice beneath the snow.

It had been a month since the night at the club and the girls still hadn't had their girl's day out. Ino had called her just the day before and told her they would all be going out this Sunday since Sakura didn't have to work.

Sakura loved her Sundays. The one day she didn't have work. The day she could sleep in with Sasuke. And the day she didn't have to worry about classes… just studying for them. But now her peaceful Sunday would now be busy with... shopping.

She still didn't like shopping very much. The one time she actually liked shopping was in New York with Sasuke's mom, Mikoto. She was a different kind of shopper than Ino. She would offer input, but wouldn't push clothes on her, which Sakura liked. She had loved shopping with Mikoto. But now she would be shopping with Ino. Great. Sakura checked the time on her cell phone. 1:53. Crap, she had seven minutes to get to class.

Sakura slid into a seat in the classroom just before the professor came in and shut the door.

"Cutting it close again, aren't you Sakura?" a male voice asked beside her.

"Funny, Toshi. Maybe you should mind your own business." Sakura replied back sarcastically. She didn't like Harada Toshi.

"I was just stating a fact. This is the third time in two weeks you've been cutting it close to class. Maybe you should prioritize better." Toshi snickered.

"And you're still cold about not getting the job at KMC." Sakura said. She and Toshi had both been vying for the position at KMC as a medical student. Sakura had come out above Toshi and he was still cold over it.

"I can get into a better hospital then KMC. Apparently, there's an internship being offered in Tokyo. One of the best doctors in Japan, who just recently returned to the medical field, is taking an apprentice. I doubt you could get that position. I have already sent in my application." Toshi remarked smugly.

"You think I care? I have everything that I need right here in Konoha. I don't need an internship in Tokyo. Besides I'm probably going to be moving to Tokyo anyways in a couple of years."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke… the heir of the Uchiha Corporation." Toshi rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't talk about my boyfriend like that. He's got nothing to do with this." Before Sakura could continue her rant, the professor started the lesson.

"The history of medicine as we know dates back to..." Sakura already knew this information and right now, she was too pissed at the person sitting next to her to really care about the lesson. Dr. Rei had already given her an overview on the history of the medicines used at the hospital and medicine in general.

Thankfully, the professor let the class out ten minutes early. Sakura had a shift at the hospital at four thirty and with the snow, she had wanted to leave a little early. She walked out of the building only to see that it had started to snow harder. It was now coming down nicely… big, thick flakes that Sakura wanted to catch with her tongue.

* * *

She pulled her jacket tighter around her body and pulled a beanie onto her head to keep her hair semi-dry. She began walking towards the hospital when a car's honk drew her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Sasuke's blue mustang pulling up beside her. The window rolled down and Sasuke leaned over.

"Get in." He ordered and she took no time in obeying. She opened the door and slid into the warm car before closing the door.

"Arigato." She said, pulling off her beanie and placing her bag on the floor.

"Hn. How was class?" Sasuke asked.

"It was boring and irritable. You know, that Harada Toshi guy, who I went against to the medical student position, decided to become an even bigger jerk than normal." Sakura sighed, shaking her hair out.

"Don't sit next to him then."

_'Novel idea!_' Sakura thought sarcastically.

"I was a little late and didn't have time to look for a different seat." Sasuke looked over at his girlfriend.

"Late again?"

"I was just running a little behind."

"Hn." she knew he didn't believe it.

The car stopped in front of the hospital.

"When do you get off?"

"Ten." Sakura replied.

"I'll pick you up."

"Okay. Thanks." Sakura leaned over and kissed her boyfriend and then stepped out of the car taking he bag.

"Leave it. You don't need it." Sasuke said, pointing to the bag.

"Oh, okay, thanks." Sakura put the bag on the seat and shut the door and began walking to the hospitals front doors. She walked in and saw Yumi, another receptionist.

"Hey, Sakura." Yumi greeted her. "I love your boyfriend's car. Have I told you that before?" Yumi commented.

"I believe you have." Sakura laughed and continued down the hallway to the lounge. Suri and Sayuri were in there, getting tea and coffee.

"Hey Sakura. Arigato for doing the old lady a few weeks ago. She was driving me insane." Sayuri said right off.

"No problem." Sakura said. "Just don't make me have to go into her room again." Suri and Sayuri laughed.

"I promise." Sayuri said, still laughing. Sakura removed her jacket and grabbed her lab coat.

"Hey, got to go see what Yumi has for me today."

"I think I saw a little boy again." Suri mused and Sakura groaned as she walked out of the room.

Sakura walked back towards the desk where Yumi was currently typing something.

"Hey Yumi, what's on the agenda for me today?" Sakura asked leaning on the counter.

"Oh, it's a little bit of this and that. Dr. Rei wants you to watch a surgical procedure today. He wants you to meet him at five."

"Isn't five a little late for an operation?"

"It's a smaller one, so it won't take to long. Also he wants you in maternity for at least an hour. He said no buts." Sakura groaned. She loved kids, just not the hormonal pregnant mothers. "He wants to see you do an ultrasound. The woman's file is already in the room. That's at six."

"Thanks Yumi. So who is the first patient?"

"It's a little boy again. They are your favorites." Yumi snickered, knowing Sakura didn't always like the little brats.

"I am going to disregard the last statement. Which room?"

"107." Sakura picked up the file and walked towards the designated room.

* * *

Sakura opened the door to see a little boy with tears running down his face and his mother sitting there next to him.

"Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura. What seems to be the problem?" Sakura said politely to the mother.

"Well, I got back from work and Sora here was playing with his friends. I heard him scream. So I went outside and he kept saying his arm hurt. He wouldn't let me touch it so I brought him here." Sakura nodded and looked at Sora.

"Hey Sora, can you show me which arm hurts?" Sakura said, sweetly trying to comfort the little boy. He lifted his left arm slightly with the help of his right hand.

"Your left?" he nodded.

"Okay, can you tell me where it hurts? You can point to the spot." Sakura saw him point to his lower forearm.

"Does it hurt really badly?" Sakura asked and Sora nodded. Sakura turned back to the mother.

"What was he doing when he got hurt?"

"He was playing with some friends."

"Okay, Sora." she turned back to the little boy.

"I need you to be brave. Can you do that?" the boy nodded his dark head. "I'm going to see if you could possibly have a broken wrist." The mother paled slightly. The boy's other hand clung to his mother as Sakura inspected the swollen area on the boy's arm.

"We need to take x-rays to really determine if it is a broken bone. There is too much swelling to be one hundred percent sure." Sakura informed the stressed mother.

"Okay."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go let the other nurses to prep the x-ray room."

Sakura left the room and immediately bumped into Dr. Rei.

"Ah, Sakura the person I wanted to see. You missed the operation."

"Gomen."

"Also, I need you up in maternity. It's almost time for the ultrasound; I didn't want you to forget."

"Hai Dr. Rei, but I didn't forget. I have a little boy that needs to get some x-rays done. He has a possible broken wrist." Sakura informed the doctor.

"Okay. I'll get Suri to cover for you."

"Domo,"

"No buts. Suri will take over. I want to see you in maternity." Sakura nodded her head and left to go up to the maternity floor.

* * *

Sakura didn't have anything against the maternity area of the hospital. She had only been at the hospital for three months when Dr. Rei had her watch a delivery. It was her first time as well and seeing a baby be born, the natural way, was not what she had expected to see.

She went to the nurses' station on the second floor.

"Hey Hana." Sakura said to the light brown haired woman.

"Ah, Sakura, Are you here for the six o'clock ultrasound?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, Dr. Rei wanted to observe me."

"He does seem to be doing that a lot."

"Yes, he is. Do you know why?"

"Nope. I just know about all the pregnant women that decided to step out of that elevator." Hana smiled and Sakura laughed.

"Well, then who is my patient today?"

"Their names are Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka. She is six months pregnant with one child. It is their first child as well. So they will be pretty excited for the ultrasound."

"Arigato." Sakura smiled and headed to the second ultrasound room.

The new parents-to-be were waiting in the room when Sakura opened the door.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka. I'm Haruno Sakura. Dr. Rei will be here with us in a few moments."

"I'm here Sakura." Dr. Rei's voice said as the door opened and closed.

"This is a Haruno Sakura, as she introduced herself as, and she is a medical student studying at HLU. She will be performing your ultrasound. But don't worry. Sakura, here is a very intelligent and knowledgeable individual. I will be assisting her if she needs it." Dr. Rei explained to the couple, who both nodded okay that a medical student was doing the ultrasound.

"Okay Sakura, lets get to work." Sakura nodded and helped move the lady onto the table to receive her ultrasound.

Sakura pulled off the latex gloves and threw them in the trash.

"You are quite the medical student Sakura. You are certainly skilled in all aspects of the medical field." Dr. Rei praised her.

"Thank you, Dr. but I don't think I deserve that much credit." Sakura replied humbly. "You have taught me a lot of the things I know."

"Ah, but Sakura, I may teach but it is you who listen. You have great potential and you will go far. Also, you're here in maternity for another half hour. After that, you can go help stock up the first 10 rooms of the first floor." Dr. Rei said as he exited the room.

Sakura stayed in the maternity ward for another half hour. It wasn't as bad as they last time. This time she was to take the stats of the mothers, who had just given birth. There were three. All looked completely exhausted but happy. Sakura looked at one after taking her stats.

She was sleeping peacefully on the white hospital bed. The husband was out at the moment. She wondered if she and Sasuke would ever have kids. Well, first, he had to ask her to marry him. She still had the promise ring he had given her after their prom, but it wasn't an engagement ring. She smiled and left the room.

She dropped off the charts to Hana. Going down to the first floor, she began to prepare the first ten rooms again. She needed to find Suri and ask about the little boy. Before she knew it, it was ten o'clock. She went to the lounge. She took off her lab coat and put on her winter jacket. She walked away from the room and proceeded to go outside where she saw Sasuke's mustang waiting at the curbside. He was always punctual.

* * *

She got into the car and leaned back and gave a sigh.

"Busy day?"

"Hai. Busy, but good. Dr. Rei had me in maternity for part of the time." Sakura looked over at Sasuke to see if he had an expression on his face.

There was surprisingly nothing.

"I got to do an ultrasound on a first time mother. Her and her husband was so excited to see their child." Sakura said and still there was no expression on Sasuke's face, but then did she expect one. Lately, he had been a little less expressionless. She figured he was stressed from his classes.

They arrived back at the condo. Sasuke had already eaten, so Sakura grabbed an apple and then went to get ready for bed. Sasuke was already under the covers when Sakura got into the room. She smiled and changed in the bathroom. Lying down on the bed, she was immediately swallowed up into Sasuke's chest. Tomorrow was Saturday and she didn't have a shift.

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Sakura was making breakfast for her and Sasuke. She was still in her flannel pants and one of his t-shirts. She was finishing making the tea when an incessant pounding on the door began. Wiping her hands on a towel, she went to open the door. There stood Ino.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked confused.

"We're going shopping with the girls today. Remember?"

"Hai, I remember, but Sasuke and I were just about to have breakfast."

"It's ten in the morning. Go get changed and come on. We are wasting shopping time."

"But Ino, we haven't had breakfast yet and I would like to spend some time with him before I go shopping." Sakura tried to protest.

"Look, Sakura, you spend everyday with him. Now, it's a girl's day out, so get a move on. You can spend time with him later. If you don't come, it won't be the whole group of us girls, now say goodbye to Sasuke and let's go." Ino demanded.

"Fine." Sakura gave in. She walked into the bedroom to find Sasuke stepping out of the bathroom with only sweatpants on.

"Hey, Sasuke, um, well Ino is here and wants me to go with her now. I got breakfast made so just eat without me. I will be back later today and then we can do something together." Sakura said, picking out a dark red turtleneck to wear and a pair of jeans.

Sasuke didn't say anything but she could tell that he was rather upset. He was giving off an 'I'm pissed' aura. It was a good thing Ino wasn't in the bedroom or she might have been glared to death.

"I'll be back later." Sakura said, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hn."

"Don't be so moody. We can do something together tonight." She waved a goodbye as she then made her way out of the bedroom and Sasuke heard the faint opening and closing of the door.

Sasuke walked out of the room and found the already made breakfast lay out on the table with his favorite tea next to his food. Sakura knew him to well. He sat down and began to eat. Now what was he going to do all day now that Sakura wasn't here. He wasn't quite sure.

**At The Mall**

Sakura was dragged to the corolla that Ino drove. The two got in and made their way towards Konoha Mall.

"It's been a while since the four of us have had a good shopping spree with each other. I am way excited!" Ino said giddily to an unhappy Sakura.

"Hai, it has been a while, but we have been pretty busy with everything. I mean you are starting your career and I'm busy at the hospital." Sakura said. "TenTen is busy with her classes and Hinata is married and in college. I mean, we are all very busy."

"Now look who's being pessimistic." Ino said.

"Well, I was trying to spend time with my boyfriend." Sakura shot back. The two got out of the car and walked inside the mall. They found Hinata and Tenten waiting for them.

"Hey, you two. Aren't you a little late?" Tenten asked.

"Gomen about that. I wasn't ready." Sakura admitted to the other girls. "Ino picked me up when I was about to have breakfast with Sasuke." Sakura looked at Ino, glaring slightly.

"You have breakfast with him every morning! Get over it." Ino said exasperatedly. Tenten and Hinata laughed.

"All right then. Lets get this day started." Tenten said and all the women began walking towards their first shop.

"Hey Sakura, you should get this top." Ino said, showing her a dark green halter top.

"I wouldn't wear it." Sakura said, looking at other shirts.

"Come on! All you wear are boring shirts. You always wear the shirts that everyone wears. Wear something new for a change." Ino said, still looking at the halter tops.

"No Ino. I don't want shirts like...that. It just isn't me." Sakura wished she were shopping with Mikoto, and then she wouldn't have to deal with Ino and the 'buy this shirt because it looks dangerous'.

"Here is this one." Sakura again looked over to Ino who held a strapless top that looked very, and she means very, form fitting.

"Wouldn't wear it. It looks too tight and it is way too cold for that kind of shirt."

"Dang it Sakura. Where is your fashion sense? Where are all the nice flashy tops?

"Here at the stores. I don't like wearing the fanciest shirts Ino. I like what I wear." Sakura shrugged going through a few more shirts. Ino dropped the shirt subject, but didn't give in when they reached the skirts.

After six hours of shopping, Sakura needed water and several aspirin. She practically fell onto the couch in the condo. Sasuke came out of the room known as the 'office'. It was where they both had their laptops and other technological equipment.

He wore baggy sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. He raised an eyebrow at the five; no six shopping bags surrounding Sakura.

"Did you buy all that?" He asked incredulously.

"No way. It was Ino." Sakura leaned her head back against the couches arm. "I didn't even want half the stuff, but she insisted and you know how Ino is when she wants to get something." Sasuke nodded looking at his completely exhausted girlfriend.

"How about Pizza and a movie?" he suddenly said causing Sakura to lift her head to look at him.

"Sure, that sounds great." she laid her head back down.

They ate pizza and watched a comedy, seeing as Sakura was in no mood for a scary one and Sasuke didn't like chick flicks. The movie ended and Sakura was asleep, leaning on Sasuke's shoulder. He picked her up gently and made his way towards their bedroom.

Sakura awoke the next morning with a headache. If there was such a thing as a hangover from shopping, she had one. Sakura groaned and tried to roll over, but was stopped feeling as she was trapped between strong arms and a hard chest. She had class this morning and she needed to get up and get ready.

"Sasuke." she whispered. "I need to get up." Sasuke groaned and lessened his hold on her. She was able to slip out and shower. Sasuke was still in bed when she came out towel drying her shoulder blade length locks. She smiled and quietly made her way out of the room.

* * *

A few weeks later, Sakura entered her History of Medicine class and this time, she was early. She saw Toshi give a cold glare to her.

_'What is with that guy?'_ Sakura ignored the glare given to her and sat down a couple of rows back from the front of the class and away from Toshi. Sakura took her time to get out her notebook and go through the paper that was due that day. It was on a medical treatment and its history. The professor soon came in and the lights dimmed letting them know they were about to take some serious notes.

Sakura walked through the doors of the hospital for her evening shift. She passed Aiko, who congratulated her. Sakura said thank you and tried to not look confused. What was going on? She walked into the lounge where Suri was once again getting tea. This woman loved her tea more than hospital work it seemed. She too offered congratulations. Sakura was about to ask what it was for before Aimi, Dr. Rei's secretary, opened the door.

"There you are Sakura. Dr. Rei would like to have a word with you." Sakura nodded. Pulling on her lab coat and giving a last glance to Suri, Sakura walked out of the room and towards Dr. Rei's office.

She knocked lightly and heard a come in. Dr. Rei looked up from his paperwork when he heard the door open and close. He saw it was Sakura and took off his glasses and leaned back in his chair.

"Sakura, I wanted to talk to you about something. I received some news this morning." He motioned for Sakura to take a seat in a leather chair in front of his desk. Sakura stayed silent and let him continue.

"I'm sure you heard about the internship in Tokyo." Sakura nodded her head. "I hope you won't be mad at me, but I took the liberty to fill out the application for you. I know you have great potential and thought that the internship and apprenticeship might be good for you. I submitted the application."

Dr. Rei looked directly at Sakura. Sakura knew something big was going to happen now.

"I received word this morning."

_'Word? Word of what?'_ Sakura thought.

"The person picked for the internship and apprenticeship...was you."

Sakura's heart stopped.

* * *

**AHHHHHH!!! It's a cliff hanger. sorry about that. i needed a cliff hanger. now the story will really start getting good. This was the introductory chapter to the rest of the story. the next one will be out shortly because it is nearly written. hehe**

**So please review. I love reviews. its my feedback. so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**thanks**

**ja**

**yoyo  
**


	4. You Made My Decision

**So here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews that you gave. i really appreciated them**

**_thanks to my beta reader: iMichelle for betaing this for!!!_  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

some people were asking me about their ages and this is what i have them at

**Ages: **

Sasuke: 22

Sakura: 21

Ino: 21

Tenten: 22

Hinata: 21

Neji: 22

Naruto: 21

Shikamaru: 22

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**You Made My Decision**

Flabbergasted. It wasa word that means the cause to become overcome with astonishment. Well, in this particular instant, the word flabbergasted was an understatement to what Sakura was feeling.

Surprised. Yes.

Shocked. Yes.

Mad. Yes.

Giddy. Sure.

Proud? Heck yeah!

Sakura sat frozen in the dark leather chair. She had been picked to do the internship in Tokyo that she had found out about a week ago. Didn't a week ago, she said she didn't want the internship? But what now? She had been chosen. Out of all the med students in the country and probably throughout parts of the world, she had been chosen. This was definitely not something she was expecting.

Taking the internship would mean going to Tokyo. Living in Tokyo. Studying in Tokyo. Working in Tokyo. She had loved Tokyo. But Tokyo was not the only name that came to mind. Sasuke.

What about Sasuke? She would be leaving him for probably several months. How would he feel? This just wasn't about her. She had Sasuke and she had to consider him, but then again they weren't married. They were just dating, living together, and she had a promise ring. He would wait if she went to Tokyo. Wouldn't he?

"Wow." was all she could say at first. "That is big news."

"The internship or apprenticeship lasts for sixth months. They will provide living quarters and money for necessities. You wouldn't have to worry about anything money wise except for the plane ticket over. They will want you there in two weeks at the latest." Dr. Rei said.

"Wait, but I haven't said yes." Sakura suddenly blurted. Dr. Rei looked at her quizzically.

"Sakura, this is an opportunity of a lifetime. You will get teaching from one of _the_ best doctors in Japan, if not the world. This is something that only comes once. I hear that the doctor is only doing this once and picking an apprentice is important to them. How can you not go?" Dr. Rei scolded.

"Doctor. I don't mean to be rude, but I have a life here, a boyfriend, friends, and my college education here. I can't just say yes right away. I need to think about this." Sakura said urgently. Dr. Rei sighed.

"You have until next Monday. You have five days to decide." he said. "Until then you can have a break. Think about it and then come in again on Monday and tell me your answer. Until then you have a leave of work." Dr. Rei looked strictly at the pink haired nurse. She nodded and got up and started to leave the room.

"Sakura, if you want to be a doctor, then you are going to have make sacrifices." Dr. Rei said the words and looked back down at the paperwork in front of him.

_'But at what price?' _Sakura turned from the doctor and left the office. She went back to the lounge, took off her lab coat and replaced it with her regular jacket and made her way out of the hospital.

* * *

Sasuke watched his girlfriend pick at her food. She had barely eaten three bites… just picked at it and ate little.

"Something wrong?" his voice pierced the silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura said smiling. "I just don't feel good." Sasuke nodded and returned to eating still watching his girlfriend carefully. She did seem a little pale, paler than usual. The spark that was usually in her eyes was faded and now the emerald orbs were dull.

"You should go to bed." He said.

"You're probably right." she mumbled and removed herself from the table and went into the bedroom at the end of the hall to go to sleep.

Sakura lay in bed on her side facing glass door that went out to the little patio. Her mind was racing. She had been offered the internship in Tokyo. Now what was she supposed to do. She wanted to further her career, but did she want to do it this way?

She knew it was a once in a lifetime opportunity, but that still didn't change the fact that she would have to leave for six months, to go to Tokyo… a place where Sasuke couldn't go just yet. Would six months away change their relationship? What about her friends? They had always been a group. It always felt weird when one of them wasn't there.

She felt the bed sink slightly as another weight settled upon the bed. She waited for the arms to reach for her, but she never felt them encircle her. She shifted her weight and peek her head over her shoulder to see him. His back was to her. She figured he thought she was asleep.

She turned to look back out of the glass door towards the night sky. This was too confusing and about now, it was literally making her feel sick. What was she going to do?

* * *

Sasuke woke up in the morning to find Sakura in the same position she was in when he went to bed. He didn't bother to wake her up though she had class in the late morning. He would let her sleep. He had class though, so he had to get up and get ready.

Walking out of the bathroom, he found her still asleep. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and brought the sheets farther up on her body before leaving the condo to go to class. He would pick up coffee on the way.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Dobe."

"_Oh hey, Teme! What do you need?"_

"Does Hinata have class this morning?

"_No, Why?"  
_

"Sakura's sick."

"_Oh, you want Hinata to go over and check on her?"  
_

"Aa."

"She should be. Is the door locked?"

"Have her look under the door mat."

"_Gotcha. I'll have her go over soon."_

Thanks." Sasuke flipped the phone shut as he finished the drive to the campus after picking up coffee at a local Starbucks.

* * *

Sakura stirred as she smelled something coming from the kitchen. She assumed it was Sasuke. Climbing out of the bed, she straightened his t-shirt and hitched up her sweat pants a little higher. Running a hand through her hair, she moved out towards the kitchen.

Looking around the corner, she was expecting to see Sasuke, but instead she saw Hinata making tea.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked a little confused. The violet hair girl turned towards her friend's voice.

"Ohayo, Sakura. Sasuke called Naruto and asked if I could check up on you. He was worried about you."

Sakura looked at the clock. 11:15… her class started fifteen minutes ago. Oh well, apparently she wasn't going.

"Thanks. How did you get in?"

"Key under the mat."

"Oh, okay." Sakura sat down at on one of the chairs. Hinata finished making the miso soup. She set a bowl before Sakura and once again Sakura stirred it most of the time instead of eating it. Hinata looked at her friend with worry.

"What's wrong?" Sakura looked up into her friends eyes.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie."

"Well, something great happened, but I don't know what to do."

"Are you pregnant?"

"HINATA!" Sakura shrieked. "No I am not pregnant. We haven't even done 'that'." Hinata giggled.

"Just making sure. So what is it?"

"I got offered an internship."

"That's great."

"In Tokyo."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Six months studying with one of the greatest doctors and I have to decide by Monday."

"You aren't sure about Sasuke, are you? You don't want to leave him behind."

"No. I didn't even send in the application. Dr. Rei did. He told me yesterday and said I have until Monday to decide. I don't know what to do." Sakura said distressed.

"What do you want to do?"

"I kind of want to go but I don't want to leave here. Do you think Sasuke will understand if I go?"

"I don't know. You have to talk to him about it."

"But I'm afraid of what he might say."

"Don't be. I think he understands how much you want to be a doctor. I think he will understand."

"I hope so." Sakura began to stir the soup again, not feeling the urge to eat any of it.

* * *

Sasuke didn't pay that much attention through his class. His mind wandered to Sakura and if she was alright. She was rarely sick so her getting sick when just yesterday morning, she was as perky as ever. She had even come home from the hospital early.

When he had entered the apartment, she was sitting on the couch wrapped up in a blanket staring off into space. She hadn't even realized that he was there until he had crouched down in front of her. She had seemed off for the rest of the night and didn't make a move when he had gotten into bed.

Sasuke shook his head as the professor dismissed them from class. He would go and pick something up for them. He figured Sakura wasn't in any condition or mood to cook.

Hinata was sitting at the table when Sasuke walked through the door. She turned to him and smiled.

"Hi Sasuke."

"Hi." He nodded back to her. "Where's Sakura?" Hinata pointed to the bathroom and Sasuke nodded.

Sakura leaned over the porcelain toilet. The stress of everything finally made her sick. Though there was barely anything in her stomach she had still retched. Taking a deep breath she leaned away from the toilet and sat on the floor of the bathroom. She heard the bathroom door open and looked up to see Sasuke coming in.

He closed the door behind him to give her privacy. He crouched down beside her and placed a hand against her flushed cheek that was closest to him. Standing up, he got a rag and making it damp, he pressed it against her forehead.

She sighed at the cool touch of the rag. She heard Sasuke kneel down beside her and she immediately leaned into him for support. After cooling her face down and asking if she was alright, he led her out of the bathroom and down to the bedroom for her to sleep.

After closing the door to their bedroom Sasuke walked back towards where Hinata was sitting at the table.

"How was she?"

"Good. She woke up about eleven thirty. She had a little bit of Miso soup before she ran to the bathroom.

"I guess I should call the hospital to let them know she can't come in." Sasuke mused to himself.

"Well, I should get going. I have to meet up with Naruto."

"Thanks Hinata." Sasuke said as the woman walked out of the condo. Sasuke watched her exit the condo before going to get the phone to call the hospital. Someone answered on the third ring.

"Konoha Medical Center, Aiko speaking, how may I help you?"

"Aiko, this is Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura's boyfriend."

"Oh, hey Sasuke. What do you need?"

"Just wanted to let you know Sakura won't be coming in today. She's sick."

"She's sick. That's too bad. But I already knew she wasn't coming in today. Dr. Rei gave her leave until Monday."

"Giving her leave?" Sasuke was now confused.

"Yeah. Dr. Rei said told Sakura to not come back to the hospital until Monday. He told all of us that she wouldn't be coming in. He said it was a personal matter. I didn't even know she was sick. How is she?"

"She's sleeping right now. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at the phone in his hand. _'She has leave until Monday. Something about a personal matter. What the heck is going on?'_

Sasuke put down the phone and went to check on Sakura again. She was sleeping soundly on the bed. He watched her for a few minutes before going and starting to work on an assignment from one of his professors.

* * *

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night. She felt herself against Sasuke's body. He had an arm over her lower back as he lay on his side facing her while she was stomach down on the bed with her head facing Sasuke. She looked at his face. What was she going to do? Did she want to leave this...? If only for six months. A tear leaked out of her eye. What would she choose?

Sakura slept most of Saturday, leaving no time for Sasuke to ask Sakura why she was on leave from the hospital. Sakura had been sick again early Saturday morning. Sasuke had helped her through the process of emptying her stomach before having her go back to bed.

Sasuke watched TV for most of the day and took a nap with Sakura in the early afternoon. Naruto had called him so they could meet up that night and hang out with Shikamaru and Neji. Sasuke had only agreed when Naruto said Hinata would be over to look after Sakura.

Sasuke didn't leave the condo until Hinata was there. Hinata said that Ino and Tenten might be coming over as well to check up on Sakura. Sasuke nodded and left saying a brisk goodbye.

Sakura soon came out of the bedroom. Her pink hair was wet and tiny beads of water dripped from the ends. She ran a hand through her hair to try to get the water out of her hair. She smiled lightly when she saw Hinata standing in the living room.

"Hey Hinata." her voice sounded cheerier than it had been the day before.

"Hi Sakura. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm still a little sick." Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"Have you talked to Sasuke yet?" The pinkette's face fell. "I take that as a no." Sakura nodded her head.

"I don't even know how to tell him."

"You just have to tell him." There was a knocking on the door. Sakura went over and opened it up to reveal Tenten and Ino standing there.

"Hey Forehead." Ino said letting herself in.

"Pig." Sakura replied.

"Hinata called and invited us over. Is that okay?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah."

"She said you had been sick lately and might need some cheering up." Tenten said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah. I got sick on Friday."

"Sakura, you should probably tell them." Hinata said.

"Tell us what?" Ino interrupted from her spot on the ground.

"Tell them Sakura; they're your friends as well." Hinata said to a now distraught Sakura.

"Okay. I got an offer to go to Tokyo for six months."

"Are you serious?! That's great." Ino said.

"I would be studying with a really great doctor and all but..." Sakura trailed off.

"You don't want to leave Sasuke." Tenten finished and Sakura nodded.

"Have you told him?" Ino asked.

"No. I haven't. I don't know what to say to him."

"Just tell him the truth." Ino said. "Tell him how you feel."

* * *

Sasuke arrived back to the condo. The guys had been over at Naruto's apartment hanging out aka talking guy stuff, whatever that may be.

Sasuke walked into the bedroom and found Sakura fast asleep on the bed as usual. That girl was sleeping more than usual. Maybe tomorrow, he would find out what was really going on.

Sakura woke up late the next morning. She could smell the tea that was being made in the kitchen. Silently stretching her limbs, she rose out of the bed. Quietly, she padded down towards the kitchen. She rounded the corner and saw Sasuke pouring himself a cup of tea.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a blur of pink. He knew Sakura was up now.

"You want some tea?" he asked already getting another cup for tea.

"Sure." She squeaked out surprised thinking he hadn't seen her.

They say down at the table each quietly sipping their tea. Sakura could feel a little uneasiness in the air. She took a quick glance at Sasuke who seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Are you feeling better?" He suddenly asked, making her body jump slightly in surprise.

"Hai." she replied back.

"I called the hospital on Friday." he began and her eyes widened slightly. Did the nurses know she was on leave? "I called to let them know you wouldn't be coming in to work. Apparently, they already knew that you wouldn't be coming in." Sasuke's eyes met hers and for a second she thought he knew. "Said you were on leave... for personal matters." Sakura gulped quietly. "Why?"

The one word she didn't want to hear. Just hearing it made her want to be sick all over again and for a moment she thought she was going to be.

"I just asked for some time off." she tried to cover up.

"She said Dr. Rei ordered it and there was something about Monday." Sasuke took a sip.

"Uh... well...um... he thought I was working to hard." Sakura babbled out. He arched a fine dark eyebrow. That excuse didn't work.

"Want to try again?"

"No." She squeaked.

"Sak, why are you on leave? And why did Dr. Rei order it?"

Time to either sink or swim. Sakura took in a deep breath and expelled it nothing else but a whoosh coming out. Sasuke continued to stare at her intently.

"Sasuke, Dr. Rei informed me about something." She began. "I had no idea he did what he did. Aimi said he needed to talk to me so I went to see what he needed." Sakura looked up at Sasuke's eyes. The onyx color seemed to have darkened slightly as if he knew something big was going to be said.

"There was, is, an internship offer in Tokyo." Sakura breathed in. "Dr. Rei sent in an application for me. I had no idea he did it!" Sakura rushed out the last sentence. "On Thursday Dr. Rei called me in to let me know that I had been chosen to do the internship." Sakura looked at her reflection on the tea cup. "I have to decide by tomorrow if I am going to take it. I would be gone for six months, studying with one of the best doctors in Japan. Dr. Rei thinks it would be an incredible opportunity." Sakura shut her mouth not wanting to say anymore.

She could feel Sasuke's eyes on her, yet he didn't say anything. He just stayed silent. After what seemed hours of silence, Sasuke spoke.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" his voice sounded a tad hurt. She stared at the table top now. Why hadn't she told him in the first place? That's right. She was scared.

"I...I don't know. I was scared." Emerald found the wood floor next to the table.

"You have to decide by tomorrow and you didn't bother to tell me until the day before?" Now he was upset. Sakura flinched at his rough voice.

"Were you just going to make the decision without asking me?" He was hurt and it was her fault.

"I...I..." she couldn't say anything.

"You know. I would have been fine with you going if you had told me the day you were offered the internship, but keeping something this important to the both of us." Sakura wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "You go ahead and make your decision without my input. That was how you were going to do it, wasn't it?" Now he was really mad.

"I wanted to tell you!" she yelled back. "But I didn't know how. I thought you wouldn't want me to go because you can't go to Tokyo."

"That doesn't have anything to do with this." Sasuke retorted.

"Doesn't it? I would want you to visit me! I would want you to come and see how I was doing." Sakura admitted loudly. "But you can't. What's going to happen to us if we can't see each other?"

"Is that what you're worried about? Us? Sakura, doesn't that ring on your finger mean anything? Doesn't the past three years mean anything to you?" Sasuke had anger and sadness flitting through his dark eyes.

"Yes! It does. It means everything to me, but I can't just give it all up." She spoke.

"What are you giving up? You'll be back in six months." Sasuke was trying to get through to her. "If you think that, if you leave everything we've had is going to fall down, then I don't know what I have been doing." Sasuke looked straight at her. "What have I been doing? What have I done wrong? If everything we've done means little to you, and then I don't care either." he was lying. It meant everything to him.

He stood up and walked to the bedroom and shut the door. Within five minutes, he was coming out dressed. He grabbed his car keys and jacket and walked out of the condo. He would let her think.

* * *

Sakura sat still at the table. What had she done? She hadn't meant it to sound like that, but yet it did. It came out in a way that basically told him everything had meant nothing. She looked at the time. Eleven o'clock. It was only eleven and she had made a huge mess of their supposedly relaxing Sundays.

Sasuke didn't exactly know where to go, so he decided to drive around Konoha. Without realizing, it he had started to drive towards the ocean… only a few hours away.

Sakura sat on the couch covered with a soft and warm blanket. It was nearing seven at night and Sasuke was still not back. She knew she botched things up, but well. She picked up a medical book to study but after a few minutes; she threw it away from her and again began to cry.

Sasuke had indeed gone to the ocean and had stayed there for a while just sitting in his car as it was currently snowing. When he had headed back to Konoha, he didn't go back to the condo; he went to Naruto's place. It was eight.

Naruto opened the door to his apartment to see a very distressed Sasuke standing there.

"Wow, Teme, you look terrible."

"Shut it Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Well come on in. Hinata went to visit Neji so it's just me. By the way, what the heck is wrong with you?" Naruto asked taking in his friend's distressed face.

"Sakura, she... she might be going to Tokyo."

"What do you mean going to Tokyo?" Naruto asked confused.

"She got offered an internship." Sasuke said, sitting heavily on the couch.

"An internship in Tokyo? That's big. When does she need to decide?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ouch man. And you just found out today?"

"Aa."

"What is she going to do?" Naruto asked sitting near his friend.

"I don't know."

* * *

Sakura was still on the couch as the time hit midnight. Sasuke had been gone for over twelve hours. She still hadn't made a decision. She wished she had more time, but she didn't. In only a few hours when she went to the hospital, she would have to tell Dr. Rei her decision. But what was it? Stay in Konoha and try and straighten this out with Sasuke or go to Tokyo where he couldn't go and try to fix this 'bump' while she was there?

_'I would have been fine with you going....' _

Sasuke said that he would have been fine with her going _if, _if she had told him the day she had been offered the opportunity, but she didn't. She told him the day before she was supposed to decide.

Getting off the couch she made her way to their, _their, _bedroom. She hadn't changed out of her sweats and t-shirt, so she just crawled into the seemingly large bed. She stared at where he should have been but was not. Man had she screwed this up.

Sakura woke up in the morning and he still wasn't beside her. She had class in an hour. It would have to be a rush to get ready and get to class since Sasuke had the car. She quickly threw on a green turtleneck and dark blue jeans. Pulling on her shoes and buttoning up her coat, she grabbed her bag and left the condo locking it.

Class was extremely long. It never seemed to end and to top it off extremely boring. She was glad when the professor excused the class. The snow was falling nicely when Sakura left the building and started to make her way towards the hospital. She would soon announce her decision to Dr. Rei and yet she still didn't know what it was.

Entering the hospital, she was told to go immediately to Dr. Rei's office, as he was expecting her. She slowly made her way towards the office. Aimi smiled at her as she told Sakura she could go on in. Sakura opened the door and stepped in.

Dr. Rei was sitting in his chair as usual when he was in his office. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"Ah, Sakura, I was wondering when you would get here." Dr. Rei said quite cheerfully. Sakura nodded and stepped further into the room after closing the door to the office. "I assume you have made your decision." she nodded again. She felt her throat tighten. Time to face the reality.

Sakura took a deep breath and said,"Hai. I have decided to.... to take the internship."

**

* * *

**

**EEK! What is going to happen next. Hope you enjoyed the chapter or liked it.**

**Look out for the update sometime next week**

**SO now you all have the opportunity to hit that button below and review**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Ja **

**yoyo  
**


	5. Separation

**Hello. First off sorry for the later update. i was planning on updating on Wednesday or Thursday but then I had to go into the doctors and so i have been in and out of the doctors for the past few days and feel terrible. So the next update might be slow in coming because of my health. gomen. **

**Second there is an announcement on my profile page. i will be updating my profile page every five days so everyone knows what it is going on. so go look at the announcement. **

**Third, thanks for all the reviews and favs and alerts. they are awesome. **

**_Thanks to my beta reader iMichelle for betaing._**

**disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. **

**Enjoy the chapter. fyi: the ending might suck a little because i wrote it in the last few days while i have been sick.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Separation  
**

Had she just really said those words? Yes. Yes she had. She had told Dr. Rei that she would leave for six months to study under one of the greatest doctors of all time, in Tokyo… away from Sasuke. Her mind screamed. Why was it always about Sasuke? She didn't want to answer that question.

"I thought you would say that." Dr. Rei said nonchalantly. "I already told them that you had accepted." Dr. Rei looked up into her eyes.

He had already told them that she was coming. She didn't even know she was going to say yes. Why the heck would he just say yes for her? It wasn't his decision. He was the one that submitted the application not her. How dare he make that decision?

"You what?!" Sakura was miffed. "You _told _them I would be coming even without my consent?"

"Sakura, we both know you would have taken the offer. And besides, this will help you in gaining a reputation, not that you don't have one already." Dr. Rei stated calmly.

"I still can't believe that you told them I would come. I mean, I didn't even decide until I entered this office." Sakura said motioning to the room.

"I knew you would have a hard time deciding but I knew that you would accept this internship. You're a bright student and I know you will do well there." Dr. Rei said encouragingly.

"I guess." Sakura said a little sadly and looking downwards.

"Look Sakura, you are making the right choice. It is** t**he right decision." Dr. Rei said earnestly.

Sakura just stood there not sure of anything. She had accepted and now there really was no turning back. She would leave for Tokyo in the next few days and be gone for six months. She would then return and she and Sasuke would pick up where they had left off.

"Also, your flight to Tokyo is today." Dr. Rei said looking back at his papers.

"Excuse me?" Sakura grasped for words. "Did you just say today? I'm not ready."

"That's alright. Your flight takes off at four. It's about noon so you have four hours to get packed and to the airport." Dr. Rei opened a drawer in his desk and took out a ticket. "This is your ticket to Tokyo. Someone will be there to pick you up and take you to your accommodations." Sakura just stood there as if cemented to the ground. "You might want to get going to get everything done. You have less than four hours before your flight takes off." Sakura nodded slowly and turned to walk out of the room. After opening the door and as she was about to close it Dr. Rei called out again. "Good luck Sakura. KMC will miss a fine nurse such as you." Dr. Rei gave a small smile to her whom she returned and then she closed the door fully.

She went to the lounge to collect her lab coat. As she walked out of the hospital she heard several goodbyes and good lucks to her. She was numb. It was now less than three and a half hours now until she would leave Konoha for six months.

She walked like a zombie back to the condo. She opened the door and was met with warm air. The condo was still silent and she knew Sasuke was not back. Slowly, she took off her jacket and placed it on the couch. In several hours, she wouldn't live here anymore. She would live in Tokyo.

Getting her luggage out of a closet, she proceeded to take it to their room… their room that would be soon to be his room. She placed it on the large bed and opened it so it was ready to hold her clothes.

She started with her clothes in the dresser. She placed several pairs of her jeans and slacks into the largest suitcase along with her feminine clothes that were also in the dresser. She stared at Sasuke's clothes that were placed next to hers. She was really leaving for six months. But hey it was _only _six months.

Walking into the closet, she picked out her shirts that she would take with her and placed them in the suitcases. After packing everything that she needed to take with her, she glanced at the clock. 2:30. she sighed. She still had an hour and a half. Sitting down at the table, she started to write a letter to Sasuke as it seemed that he wasn't coming home before she left.

Placing the note in an envelope, she leaned it up against the empty tea cup on the table, where she knew he would see it. Calling a cab, she waited to get picked up. When the cab arrived, the driver helped her place her luggage in the car before she got in. She looked at the condo until it was out of view. She would miss it.

* * *

Sasuke woke up groggy and sore. He stretched slightly and realized he had slept on Naruto's couch. The two had stayed up late and Naruto insisted that Sasuke sleep there for the night. Sasuke thought it was a good idea as well seeing as it was two in the morning.

Sasuke groaned and sat up. He knew he was an idiot. He knew that heshouldn't have said those things to Sakura… the thingsabout her not caring. He knew she cared or else they wouldn't still be together. He was an idiot. Sakura had a hard past with boyfriends and what he had done was just as hurtful to her.

Groaning again he looked at the time. 2:15. Dang it. He had slept for twelve hours. He knew Sakura would be at the hospital by now. As soon as she was home, he was going to literally get on his knees and beg for her forgiveness for what he had said.

As he lay there, he could hear Naruto snoring in another room. He didn't feel like getting up off the couch and when he did he just decided to let himself out without telling Naruto. Climbing into his mustang, he started it up and started the fifteen minute drive back to the condo where he would wait to plead for forgiveness. The clock in his car read 2:30

Arriving back at the condo he let himself in. The place seemed oddly empty. Everything was in its usual place. He walked past the table not noticing the letter sitting there. Going into the room he decided to take a shower before Sakura got back. The clock read 2:55.

He went to the dresser to get out a new pair of pants opening the drawer he took out his pants, closed the drawer and turned away before stopping. Something was missing. Turning back around, he re-opened the drawer. Sakura's pants weren't there. Only a pair remained. Closing the drawer again, he went to the closet. A good portion of her shirts were gone as well.

Dropping his pants on the ground, he walked back out to the living room and kitchen and that was when he noticed the envelope. Slowly, he walked towards the table fearing what might be written in the letter. Slowly opening the envelope up, he took out the neatly folded letter and began to read

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I didn't really want you to find out that I accepted the internship in Tokyo through a letter, but I guess you are still upset at me. By the time you read this letter, I will probably be at the airport waiting for my flight at 3:45. _

_I wanted to apologize for not telling you. Everything that we have done has not been in vain and I loved everything we have ever done together. Well maybe not everything when we first met but that is different. _

Sasuke snorted at the last sentence. She hated him when they first met. She wouldn't get within five feet of him and when she did, she would mock him.

_I am glad that we have shared so many experiences. They will be with me while I am away from you and I hope that when I get back, everything will be the same. _

_I wanted to forgive you for what you said to me. I deserved it. I didn't consider you. I immediately assumed how you might feel about all this. I want there to still be an "us" when I return. I know that you can't come to Tokyo, but I want to fix this. I want to have a good relationship. This is just one of those rare fights we go through. _

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Sakura_

Sasuke gazed at the sheet of paper. She was leaving today? They had just fought and she was already leaving. Had she already made up her mind before she had even told him? When he had left yesterday morning, she had seemed so indecisive. He looked at the clock. 3:15.

He swore under his breath and rushed to get his jacket and keys. He had to at least apologize in person before she got onto that airplane. He slammed the front door shut and didn't bother to lock it. He ran down to his car and got on. He stepped on the gas as soon as it was started.

Sasuke weaved through the traffic to get to the airport. The airport was twenty minutes outside of Konoha. Sasuke parked the car along the side of the curb at the airport. He didn't care about the security guard yelling at him.

Sasuke was running through the airport only stopping to see the exact time that the flight to Tokyo would be taking off. He had five minutes. Onyx eyes then scanned to the takeoff gate. C3. He took off towards the terminal that had her flight.

Sakura stood in the line to board. She kept looking back to see if Sasuke was going to come and see her off. She turned back and stepped forward when a person in front of her boarded the plane. The line was getting smaller and smaller by the minute. She was about to hand her ticket to the attendant when a voice made her hand still.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said loudly. He saw her hand freeze and her head turn to him. There was a look of relief on her face. She stepped out of line to come meet him.

"Sasuke." she cried as he hugged her to him. "I'm so sorry." She cried into his chest.

"Sorry for what? I was the jerk." Sasuke said hugging her tighter to him. "I should be saying sorry." she pressed her head farther into his shoulder.

"Miss." The flight attendant's voice cut through their moment. "You need to board."  
Sakura looked over at the young woman and then back up to Sasuke.

"I love you." she whispered and he held her tighter.

"Sakura, wait another day. Lets work this out before you go." Sasuke said quietly to her.

"I can't. Someone will be waiting for me. I love you Sasuke." She kissed him chastely.

"Don't go. Wait another day." He said more urgently. She shook her head.

"I'll call you." She whispered, hugging him tightly before starting to let go of him.

"Sakura, please wait." He held her hand as she moved towards the attendant.

"I can't wait, Sasuke. I have to go. It's only six months. I'll be back." She smiled lightly at him while handing her ticket to the attendant.

"There you go miss." the woman spoke.

"Thanks." Sakura said the woman and then turned to Sasuke. "Six months and I'll be back in your arms. I love you so much." She kissed him again, this time more urgently than before. "I'll call you." she stepped away from him and started down the terminal to the plane and then she heard the three words he rarely spoke.

"I love you Sakura." He called, so she could hear and a smile made its way to her lips. He loved her enough to wait for her… loved her enough to last six months without her presence. He loved her enough to let her do this. He loved her for her being her.

* * *

She boarded the plane and found a vacant window seat. Taking it she placed her smaller bag on the floor and smiled as she looked out the window. Six months and she would be back.

Sasuke watched the plane take off. This was the worst part… letting her go for six months. He watched until the plane was just a speck in the growing dark blue sky. He made his way back through the airport to where he left his car.

When he reached the car, there was a very upset looking security guard standing next to the dark blue mustang. He wasn't in the mood to get reprimanded by a security guard. The guard started to talk to him, but Sasuke paid no attention to the man as he got into the car and drove away leaving the guard standing there.

Sasuke drove back to the condo. Stepping inside the place immediately felt empty. He looked around. Everything, but her clothes were still there. The note she had written lay on the table unfolded. He waswalking to their room. It would always be their room. He went over to the dresser opened it up and looked down at something before closing the drawer and leaving the condo.

* * *

A knock was heard as Naruto slurped his ramen. Hinata was out with Ino, Tenten, and probably Sakura. Naruto set down his chopsticks and went to open the door. It had started to snow so when Naruto opened the door he found Sasuke with snow covering his jacket and raven tresses.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked surprised. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be waiting for Sakura at the condo?" Naruto continued to blurt out questions.

"Shut it Dobe." Sasuke said walking into the apartment. He brushed by Naruto and shook his head releasing the snow from his hair. He then slumped down on the couch. Naruto just gaped at him.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked still standing.

"She took it." Sasuke replied.

"You mean the job?"

"What else?"

"Are you two fighting again?"

"No."

"Then why are you here? Is she with the girls?"

"No."

"Then where?"

"Tokyo."

"Tokyo? What do you mean Tokyo?"

"She left today." Naruto gaped.

"She just left?"

"Aa."

"You mean she is heading to Tokyo right now?"

"Aa."

"Why the heck didn't you stop her?" Naruto raged a little.

"She was boarding when I got there."

"You mean..? She was at the airport?!"

"Aa." Naruto fell back onto a chair.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Naruto breathed out.

"She'll be back."

"Yeah, but when?"

"Six months. She promised." Naruto looked at Sakura. Naruto knew that Sasuke must be having a hard time with this. Sakura was practically his whole life. He even went against his own father to be with her.

Sasuke had confided in him about the numerous times that Sasuke's father Fugaku had been upset with Sasuke for choosing Sakura. Sasuke had always come out victorious in those arguments, if winning meant staying away from Tokyo until he had an education in Business. Naruto knew his friend was torn up inside because of her leaving. Naruto sighed and then tried to comfort his friend.

* * *

Sakura was shaken lightly. She opened an emerald orb to see a flight attendant.

"Were are about to arrive in Tokyo." The woman smiled. Sakura nodded and ran a hand through her hair. It was only a two hour flight to Tokyo. The sky was dark as night had fallen upon the city. Sakura straightened herself out as much as she could see as she was seated on an airplane. Dr. Rei had said someone would meet her but whom?

The plane touched down and within minutes the passengers were getting off the plane. Reaching solid ground, she looked around for anybody that could possibly be here to meet her. Seeing no one she made her way to the baggage claim to retrieve her two other bags. She waited next to the baggage claim as the suitcases came around.

Getting her final suitcase, she took the two over to a nearby bench and rested for a minute. She checked over the outside of the luggage to make sure nothing was wrong with it. Her body jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Feeling the weight, she instantly turned around coming face to face with a man with short shaggy light brown hair and dark eyes.

"Oh, I'msorry. Did I scare you?" Sakura looked blankly at the man. "My name is Seo Kai." The man held out his hand.

"Do you know me?" She asked puzzled and he laughed.

"Sorry. Are you Haruno Sakura? I was told she had pretty vibrant hair that was unmistakable. I figured that since you had...pink hair that you were. Are you?" he eyed her.

"Hai, I'm Haruno Sakura. Dr. Rei didn't tell me who was meeting me. I guess I was just startled." She smiled uncertainly.

"Well, Haruno Sakura, welcome to Tokyo. Sorry I was a little late. Dr. Rei called us and said you would be arriving today and I was asked to greet you, but I got off my hospital shift late." Kai rubbed the back of his head.

"That's okay." Sakura shrugged.

"Well then Ms. Haruno lets get you to your new home." Kai said, taking a hold of her two larger bags. "My car is just parked outside." Sakura nodded and followed the man.

Kai put her luggage in the back if his silver Acura TL. She got into the car and he closed her door before making his way to the driver's side. He pulled away from the curb and made his way into traffic.

Sakura marveled at the sight of Tokyo. She had been here the summer after graduation with Sasuke and his parents but they only stayed for a few days. She looked around at all the things she knew weren't there the last time she had visited.

"Have you been to Tokyo before?" Kai asked switching lanes.

"Hai. I went once a couple of years ago with my boyfriend and his parents." Sakura said continuing to look around.

"So why did you apply for the internship?" Sakura laughed slightly.

"Actually I didn't apply. Dr. Rei applied for me. I actually had only found out about it a week before I go the news that I was the one accepted."

"You mean you didn't want the internship?" Kai said bewildered.

"Not really. I was pretty happy back in Konoha."

"Well, that surprises me. Dr. Rei must think you have great potential to send in your application."

"How do you know Dr. Rei?" Sakura asked.

"Dr. Rei. I met him about five years ago. I was interning with another doctor from Kyoto. There was a convention and he took me with him. I met Dr. Rei at the convention. The two were old buddies. Then I moved to Tokyo and got a job at the hospital. Dr. Rei actually recommended me even though he didn't really know. I owe him my job."

"Dr. Rei would do that. He had good intentions and I am glad that he did put in my application. Though it was unexpected and threw me for a loop, I'm kind of glad I am here." Sakura bowed her head a little wishing that she hadn't left Sasuke in such a mess.

"You seem sad about something." Kai noted to her looking in front of him to the road.

"It's nothing."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be sad." She laughed.

"You're good at reading people aren't you?"

"Well I did study psychology for a few years." He grinned. "Now what's wrong?"

"I had a fight with my boyfriend before I left. I didn't tell him about the internship right away and told him yesterday. I found out on Thursday."

"Ouch. He must have hated that one." Kai said making a face.

"Yeah, he wasn't too happy. So we got into an argument he left and didn't come back until I was about to get on the plane." Sakura chewed on her bottom lip. "He had every right to be mad at me. I'm just glad we got to say goodbye."

"You seem to really like this guy." Kai said looking over at her. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, I do. You should have seen us when we first met. Our boarding schools joined together and I just got out of a bad relationship. I hated guys, literally. He was always asking me out. And then, there were the bets." Sakura laughed a little. "Those bets were great. He couldn't talk to me for a week but then I guess he got me back when I had to go to the school dance with him when he won so many basketball games. He would always flirt and I would get mad at him."

"That sounds like a great start to a relationship." Kai chuckled.

"That wasn't even how we started going out. My ex came back and was acting dumb. So I asked Sasuke to pretend to by my boyfriend and then after a while of that, he wanted to make it official. That was a little crazy. I actually punched my ex, not that he didn't deserve it because he did." Sakura shook her head, the memories swimming around in her mind.

"That sounds like one heck of a get together with a person." Kai grinned before pulling up on a curbside next to a tall building.

"What's this?" Sakura asked stepping out of the car onto the sidewalk. They were near downtown Tokyo.

"This is where you will be living. You already have an apartment and everything." Kai said getting her bags out of the trunk of the car. He handed her the smallest bag and then took the other two and led her into the building.

"Izumo and Kotetsu run things down here but I don't exactly know where they are right now. It's a good thing that I got the key before I went to the hospital today." Kai shook his head. Sakura just nodded and followed Kai to the elevator and then up to the sixteenth floor. Kai led her down the short hallway and then stopped in front of a room. The number 168 was on the door.

Kai opened the door and held it open for Sakura to enter. Once Kai entered into the room he turned on the lights. It was a good size apartment. Not as big as the condo had been but it was still nice. It was mostly carpeted except for the kitchen which had hardwood floors.

"Everything is stocked up for you." Kai's voice came from a bedroom to her left. Sakura followed the voice and found herself in a pretty big bedroom with a queen bed sitting against the far wall and had blue and white sheets. It reminded her of home. There was also a bathroom connected to the room.

Kai had put her bags against a wall and was now stepping towards her.

"Tomorrow is your first day. I'll pick you up at seven." Kai said stepping out of the bedroom and going towards the front door. Sakura followed him.

"Thanks Kai." She said and closed the door as he stepped out. Sakura walked back into the apartment. Though it was smaller and didn't have a lot of decorations up it still felt like home especially the bed.

She showered and climbed into the bed pulling the dark blue covers up and snuggled into them and the pillows before drifting off to sleep.

An alarm woke her up the next morning. She wasn't used to turning off an alarm clock as it was usually Sasuke who turned the alarm off. Looking blurry eyed at the clock it read six forty. Then she remembered Kai was going to pick her up at seven. The covers flew off the bed as she scuttled around to get something to eat and get ready. Putting on black dress pants she threw on a dark green shirt and put her hair up in a messy bun. She heard the doorbell as she grabbed her purse. Checking herself over once again she opened the door and came face to face with Kai.

"Good Morning." he held out a coffee to her. Though she wasn't much of a coffee person she took it graciously. "Well then let's get going." and he led her down to his car.

The hospital was in other words...huge. Ignoramus. There really wasn't a word for it. It was at least double the size of KMC. Kai led her through the front doors of the hospital. There were tons of nurses and doctors walking around the hallways. Several nurses said hi to Kai and told him that the doctor was in her office. Kai thanked them and led Sakura towards an office on the first floor.

"This is where your teacher's office is." Kai said and opened the door. The doctor's head lifted and all Sakura could do was stared and say...

"You?"

* * *

**So hope the ending didn't suck. so who is the doctor. if you have read senior year you know who it is so. Who is it? if you have not reading senior year and have questions please don't hesitate to ask me. this chapter did have lots of references to Senior Year.  
**

**also did anybody catch the other small thing. the looking down into the drawer by Sasuke? well if you did what do you think he was looking at? **

**so update will be whenever i feel better and have a brain to write. **

**so please review and tell me what you think and who the person is and the other thing!**

**yoyo  
**


	6. Apart

**Hello. i am back with the next chapter. sorry for the long wait. we finally got what was making me feel bad taken care of so i am feeling better. yeah!**

**thanks to all of who reviewed and thanks for being so patient with me. i really appreciate it.  
**

**_thanks to my beta iMichelle for betaing._**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Apart  
**

Sakura stared at the woman in shock. Her boarding school principal was her mentor. Oh this was good. The honey haired woman lifted her head and her amber eyes took in the pink haired woman. Her brow crinkled in amusement as she stared at her former boarding school student. The pink haired woman's expression looked like she was in shock at seeing her. The honey haired woman chuckled.

"Hello Sakura." the woman said. The emerald eyes widened slightly.

"Tsunade?" It was supposed to be a statement, but it somehow turned into a question.

"It's Tsunade-shishou to you now." Tsunade said pointing her index finger to the younger woman. Sakura gulped quietly.

"Wait, wait, wait a single minute." Kai said confused. "You two know each other?" Kai looked bewildered as his eye went back and forth from his boss to his now co-worker.

"Hai." Sakura said a little breathily. "Tsunade...shishou used to be my principal when I went to Konoha boarding school." Tsunade grinned slightly as her once student looked in awe at her.

"It's true Kai. Sakura here was one of the best students at Konoha Boarding School. Though, I do remember her being a little nasty when the boys joined our school." Tsunade smiled and Sakura blushed. "But that is beside the point. Welcome to Tokyo, Sakura. More precisely than that, Tokyo General Medical Center." Tsunade glanced back down at some papers on her desk. Sakura took a quick peek at them and noticed that the papers were the application papers. "Though, I don't remember you having such terrible handwriting." Tsunade said not glancing up and causing Sakura to jump back slightly.

"Well, Dr. Rei actually filled out the application for me." Sakura laughed shortly. "I actually wasn't going to apply for the internship." Sakura said shyly. Tsunade looked at her with amused amber eyes.

"That's interesting. I was sure that a person with your talent and aspirations would jump right on a chance like this?" Tsunade raised her head fully.

"Well, I heard about it, but I was happy with just staying in Konoha and at KMC."

"Did this 'happiness' have anything to do with the Uchiha? You seemed to always flick him away when he got too close to you. Or was that in the beginning?" Tsunade sounded amused, raising her eyebrow. This would be fun.

"Yes, but then we got to know each other." Sakura was getting a little irritated. Why on earth was this woman asking her about her private life? That was none of her business.

"But I don't see how this has to do with this?" Sakura waved her hand in the air.

"It has everything to do with this." Tsunade did hand waving in the air to accentuate her point. "I know that you didn't decide right away. I could tell it in the way Dr. Rei said you had been more than happy to have accepted the internship. But you forget Sakura, I know you. I was only your principal for almost two years and I always pay attention to the brightest. I know that you wouldn't have accepted the internship right away especially since I knew you are dating the Uchiha." Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "But I thought you might have broken up afterwards it was reading the tabloids that I found out you were still going out." Tsunade stared at the girl as she turned red.

Sakura remembered the tabloids. Apparently, Sasuke was popular everywhere he went, especially in Tokyo where his father ran a very distinct and reputable company. Sasuke had been giving her a tour of Tokyo and then the next day, they were both on the front cover of most of the magazines. Sakura had been surprised but Sasuke just shrugged it off. It was nothing new to him. Apparently, Tokyo's female population didn't want their bachelor to be taken from them.

"That was a few years ago though." Sakura tried to say.

"It may have been a few years ago, but when I met with Dr. Rei just a year ago, he said you had a boyfriend. I could only assume it was Uchiha. Besides you two seem fond of each other." Tsunade looked back to her computer screen.

"But the important thing is that you are here. You are willing to take a risk and get somewhere in the medical world." Tsunade turned away from the computer and looked straight at Sakura. "I expect a lot of you, so don't disappoint me." Sakura shook her head.

"I won't."

"Good. Kai, please show Sakura around TMC. Dr. Rei said you were good at Pediatrics. I want you to spend the most time there but you will work in other departments. Kai, here is also in pediatrics. He will show you the ropes. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go give a consultation." Tsunade clicked her computer mouse twice and then stood. Putting on her own white lab coat over her beige pants and a green colored shirt which showed a fair amount of her cleavage she walked out of the room.

Sakura and Kai just watched as their superior walked out of the door. They looked at each other before shrugging lightly.

"I guess I will give you a grand tour of TMC." Kai held his hand out in front signaling Sakura to go ahead of him.

* * *

The two walked throughout the large hospital. With twenty stories and countless rooms on each floor, the hospital seemed to be its own little city. Each floor was well equipped and served a specific purpose. Pediatrics was mainly on the first and second floor. Sakura got a better look at the pediatrics department then any of the other floors and departments. Kai even introduced her to several of the nurses that were working with the doctors.

Sakura was soon watching as Kai took a look at a little girl that had come in. The seven year old sat quietly with her mother right beside her as Kai assessed the girl. She showed no signs of not liking Kai, as many of the boys back in Konoha had been almost afraid of the doctors and nurses.

Soon enough, Kai and Sakura were again walking around the hospital. Kai was telling her that she would probably be working a little with the cancer patients and in the obstetrics department. Sakura inwardly groaned at the thought of the obstetrics dept. It was definitely not her favorite department, but if she wanted to be good taking that back great, then she would have to do it. This was her chance to become great.

After about three hours of touring the hospital, the two made their way back towards where Tsunade's office. Tsunade was again at her desk typing furiously away. When she heard the door open, she spoke.

"Shizune, why the heck am I typing my own reports? This is your job." Tsunade bit out.

"Uh, Tsunade-sama, we aren't Shizune." Kai laughed out. The blonde head turned to the two.

"My apologies. Just let me finish typing this." The two nodded and watched as their boss continued to type away. Within two minutes, the typing ceased and the chair almost inaudibly creaked letting them know she had turned to them.

"I hope you find the hospital to your liking. I am sure it is a bit bigger than what you might be used to buy this is Tokyo, but we take care of a lot of patients. Tokyo Medical is renowned for its patient care and level of services given. We are basically, the best. And I only accept the best out of the faculty I hire and even interns. I don't accept laziness and expect you to be bust with something all the time."

Sakura nodded. This was going to be a very long six months. This lady seemed to be planning to work her to death. But if this is what it took to become the best then Sakura would do it, without hesitation.

"Some days, you will work directly with Kai as he is head of pediatrics. Other days, you will be studying under me. I look after all the medical departments. So I suggest you be prepared to be busy… very busy. I will also expect you to be studying at home. I have only ever had one other intern and that was Shizune. She can relate to you, so take what she tells you seriously."

Again, Sakura nodded along with a silent gulp and a mind scream, that surely would make her go deaf if she screamed it out loud. She glanced over at Kai and saw him just sitting relaxed in the chair, not seemingly bothered by what was going on between the doctor and her new intern.

"You officially start tomorrow, so be here by nine A.M. sharp or you will find yourself on a plane back to Konoha."

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said though it sounded a little uncertain and Tsunade picked up on the uncertainty in the younger woman's voice.

"If you are...uncertain, then don't bother about coming in tomorrow. I do not like people who are uncertain. If you are going to be here, then be confident." Tsunade reprimanded.

"Hai!" Sakura said with more authority.

"That's good. Kai you can have the rest of the day off as well. I will have Naomi fill in for you. She hasn't done much lately. "

"Thanks Tsunade-sama." Kai said with gratitude in his voice.

"Okay, then. You two are dismissed." The two got up and left the office.

Sakura let out a long, heavy sigh when the two exited the room and the door was closed. Sakura closed her eyes and then opened them again trying to get a grip on her.

"Tsunade-sama can be quite a pain and a hard one at that, but she is good and will teach you if you are willing." Kai offered. Sakura looked over at him and smiled lightly.

"Thanks. Guess it was a little stressful. I didn't know she could be that scary. She was never that scary back at the boarding school, but then again I never did get in trouble to see her angry side come out."

"Don't worry. She was just being hard on you today to see if you can handle it. When I was getting a job here and she interviewed me, I thought I was going to cry. She was mean and scary. I don't think I have ever met a more intimidating woman." Kai shook his head.

"Come on. It's still early. Why don't I show you more of Tokyo and then I can take you out to dinner. I know a really great place." Sakura smiled.

"Sure, I would like that. I just need to be home early, so I can give my boyfriend a call. He's probably going crazy by now. We've been almost inseparable since graduating the boarding school." The two walked out to the parking lot and got into Kai's car. The car left the lot to begin giving a tour of Tokyo.

*** * ***

Sasuke had been like a zombie in his classes. He had, had two classes the day after Sakura left. He had stayed over at Naruto's the night Sakura left and was just now going to return to the condo.

Unlocking the front door, he stepped inside quietly. The heater wasn't on so the air was slightly colder than usual. The house didn't feel as warm as it usually did considering that Sakura wasn't there either. He turned on several of the lights in the condo and light brightened the darkened rooms. He blatantly walked past the spot where the letter lay. He didn't need to be reminded again. Just being alone was reminding him that she was gone.

It was nearing six o'clock and he decided to study a little for a test that he would be having later that week. Sitting down at the table, he began to look through several books and his notes. But every once in a while, he found his eyes drifting towards the letter.

Sasuke finally gave up studying. Instead, he decided to take a shower to try and ease his mind. Stepping into the warm water after shedding his clothes, he leaned against the wall as the water poured over him. Dang his father for restricting him from going to Tokyo. Dang the internship for being in Tokyo.

He could curse anything he wanted to, but that didn't change the fact that he still couldn't go. Or could he? Maybe if he dropped his stubborn pride just once maybe his father would relent a little too. After washing his hair and drying himself off, he went to the kitchen and picked up the cordless phone. After punching in his father's secretary's number, he waited.

He knew his father would still be at work. When he had lived in Tokyo years ago, his father would always have the same schedule. Work until almost seven. Be home by seven and dinner at quarter after seven. That was always the routine.

"Uchiha Corporation. Mai speaking, how may I help you?" It almost sounded like a voice recording, except you could hear the clicks of her typing at her computer.

"Mai, its Sasuke. Is my father still in?"

"Oh, Sasuke! Why yes he is, let me transfer you over to his phone." after a few seconds of waiting.

"Hello." the voice sounded cold.

"Father."

"Sasuke? What do you need?" Like always, he always get straight to the point.

"I want to come to Tokyo. Just for a weekend."

"No. We have a deal..."

"I won't be seeing you or mother or going to the companies building."

"Then why?"

"Sakura's in Tokyo."

"And why is she here? I thought she was practically glued to you?" Sasuke bristled.

"Doing an internship with a doctor. I want to visit her."

"Sasuke, you know the deal. You can't come to Tokyo. I don't care if it is for a girl."

"Father..."

"No. Sasuke, you made the deal with me. Now honor it." the dial tone was heard.

Sasuke glared murderously at the phone. His _father_ had just hung up on him. What a great father, right? Sasuke was half tempted to throw the phone at the wall, but then decided against as he heard Sakura's words in his mind. _'I'll call you." _

Sasuke placed the phone down and went to sit on the couch and watch TV again walking by the unforgotten letter. Sitting on the couch, he proceeded to turn on the TV and flip through the channels, but even the world seemed against him right now as most of the shows were romantic he's leaving her or she's leaving him. Sasuke groaned and switched off the TV. Could this day seriously get any worse?

*** * ***

Sakura laughed as Kai was telling her a story of when he was doing his internship in Kyoto. Kai had shown her around Tokyo and had taken her to see many tourist sights since she probably wouldn't be seeing them anytime soon once she started her internship at the hospital. They were now eating at a fancier Chinese restaurant near downtown Tokyo.

They had been done eating for a little while and they had just ended up talking and laughing. Sakura had told him about her senior year at boarding school where she had met Sasuke and he had told her about how he got into the medical field and was now working with Tsunade. He was apparently 25 and had only decided on going into the medical field when he had started college. Luckily, he had an uncle that practiced and worked with him until he could get into a hospital.

The two soon left the restaurant and headed towards Kai's car so that he could take her back to her apartment. When Kai pulled up the building's front doors he told her he would pick her up in the morning. She thanked him and got out of the car and made her way into the building. She saw two men probably in their middle twenties sitting at the counter. She assumed they were Izumo and Kotetsu. She gave a small wave before pressing the up button to head to her floor.

Opening the door to the apartment, she walked inside and turned on the first light she came to. Light flooded part of the apartment, enough for her to get to the other light sources and turn them on without tripping over everything in the apartment.

Glancing over at the clock, it read 8:30. She was glad it was still early enough that she knew Sasuke wouldn't be asleep. It was a good time for her to call him. She saw that there was a phone in the kitchen so making her way she went over to pick the black cordless phone up and dialed the condo's number making it a long distance number as well. She waited as it rang.

*** * ***

Sasuke was awakened when he heard the sound of the phone ringing. Getting up off the couch where he had currently been snoozing he checked the caller id. It read unknown. Sasuke debated whether to answer it or not but decided to.

"Hello." He heard a sigh of relief on the other side.

"_Glad you picked up. I was worried there for a minute." _He recognized the voice_._

"Sakura." He could almost see her smile on the other end.

"_The one and only. Said I would call, didn't I?" _he smirked. She was showing him her cockiness.

"You did. How's Tokyo?"

"_Big and kind of lonely without you."_

"Aa… Did you go to the hospital today?"

"_I did and you will never guess who my mentor is."_

"Who?"

"_Remember Principle Tsunade?"_

"Aa." He was in her office once for punching Sakura's ex after making a snide comment. That was an experience he didn't want to have again.

"_Well, she is my mentor. Apparently, she is a doctor. I was pretty surprised when I walked in and saw her. Poor Kai nearly died when he realized we knew each other." _Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Kai?"

"_Oh, he's head of the pediatrics department and he picked me up from the airport. Don't worry. Strictly business. I love how jealous you get." _he heard Sakura chuckle into the phone. Of course, he had to be a little jealous. She was his girlfriend and hundreds of miles away from him.

"_Hey, I'm sorry about how I left." her voice became somber. "I… I wanted it to be different. I didn't know that Dr. Rei had already gotten me a flight. I wanted to work out our argument before I left." _

"It's fine." Sasuke said.

"_No, it isn't fine. I shouldn't have said what I did. I have loved everything we have done together. Heck, you made me love you, which back then that were a big deal for me. I'm just sorry how this all turned out."_

"Me too." Sasuke mumbled. He was sorry for how things turned out.

"_Look, even though we are far apart I'll make it a habit of calling you at least once a week. I have a feeling Tsunade is going to kill me with this internship. So about it. At least once a week?"_

"Aa." Sakura giggled on the other end.

"_Okay, I need to get to bed. I'll talk to you later."_

"Aa."

"_I love you." _

"Me too."

"_Goodnight." _

"Hn." the dial tone sound was heard. He placed the phone down and stared at the counter.

Grabbing his car keys and something from his room, he made his way out of the condo. He didn't care it was almost nine and that he had class tomorrow in the early morning. Picking _up_ his cell, he called Naruto.

"Hey teme. What's up?"

"I'm going there." and then he hung up.

Naruto stared at the phone. He knew exactly where there was and it wasn't Tokyo. It was a place Sasuke never really went to except when he was having a really hard time. Actually, he had only gone there once or twice before. All having been after having a 'talk' with his father. Naruto grabbed his own keys told Hinata he would be back and headed 'there'.

Naruto stepped into the, dare he say it... bar. Sakura would kill both of them if she ever found out since she was a die-hard person against alcohol especially being in the medical field. Naruto spotted his friend sitting at a bar stool with a nice alcoholic beverage in front of him.

Naruto sat right down next to his friend and only ordered water. After getting his water, Naruto took a drink before setting it down and looking at his friend.

"Rough day?" Sasuke just took a long drink.

"Your dad or Sakura." Another long drink with the word of both coming out. Naruto took another drink of his water.

"Want to talk about it?" a shake of the head was all he got. Naruto sighed. His friend really was trying to get himself drunk.

"Look, you can't mope about it." before Naruto could continue something small and black was on the bar counter. Naruto looked at it and then up to Sasuke.

"When were you...going to ask her?"

"Next week." Sasuke took another drink, this one shorter. "On our four year anniversary." Naruto nodded his head.

"Did she suspect?"

"No. I was planning it secretly. Ino was actually helping me." Sasuke took yet another drink.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'll wait. I'll ask her when she gets back seeing as I can't go there and ask her."

"Did you talk to your dad?"

"Aa."

"What did he say?"

"No. I have to honor my...our deal." Sasuke ordered another drink.

"Get one more and you won't be able to drive back to the condo."

"So?"

"I don't want to drive you back to the condo. It's nearly ten. Let's go home. You can sleep have a nice hangover in the morning, not go to class, and sit around all day thinking of other ways to propose to Sakura when she gets back." Sasuke looked at his blond friend.

"You really are a dobe."

"Yeah, well you're a teme so it works out." Sasuke shook his head, paid for his drinks and left with Naruto next to him.

True to Naruto's warnings, he did have a hangover in the morning, and he did not go to class and he actually did sleep, dreaming of ways to propose to Sakura when she got back in six months. He was going to propose to where he had given her promise ring and where he told her loved her for the first time, under the cherry blossom tree at the boarding school, but that might have to change just a little but he would deal with that when her arrival home was closer than counting down the days until her return.

* * *

Sakura woke up and yawned as she stretched. Looking at her clock, she saw she had a good hour and a half to get ready before Kai would her pick. So she decided on taking a nice long hot shower before making a nice breakfast which she thoroughly enjoyed making but accidentally made a little too much as she was used to cooking for both her and Sasuke.

Still having time after eating and showering she made her way to her closet where she had a few of her clothes already hanging. She picked out black dress pants and a cream blouse. She wasn't exactly told what the hospital dress code was so she picked something that would look good under lab coat.

At quarter 'til nine, there was a knock on her door which she promptly answered. It was Kai also being in black slacks and a dark blue shirt. It kind of reminded her of Sasuke.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep." she said a little enthusiastically. Kai stepped back a little for her to grab her purse and then close the door and lock it before the two made their way down to the lobby and to the hospital.

The two walked towards Tsunade's office once again. Knocking and going in they saw Tsunade beginning to put on her lab coat.

"Good, you're here. Let's start."

* * *

**So hope that was good. sorry again for the long wait. hope you enjoyed.**

**So make me really happy even though this is late and review!!!**

**please!**

**Ja**

**yoyo  
**


	7. Another Rough Day

**Here is chapter 7. sorry it is a little short. **

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**_Thanks to my beta iMichelle for betaing._**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Another Rough Day**

Sakura didn't know what to think. Tsunade had been running her like a chicken with its head cut off for the past three hours. She hadn't worked this hard even in an emergency situation at KMC. But this was Tokyo Medical Center. It was much larger; there were more patients, and more emergencies.

For the first two hours, Sakura had followed Tsunade around watching as the woman worked expertly and without flaw it seemed. The woman was confident in everything she did. She did not regret making a decision in what she did and Sakura envied that. In only two hours, Sakura acquired a sense of respect for her once principal that hadn't been there before.

For the last hour, she had been with Kai in the pediatrics. Several kids had already come in seeking medical attention and only one had to be admitted. The poor kid had been a little careless and had ended up breaking his ankle.

Sakura wearily sat down in the chair. She expected to be worked, but when she was this tired after only three hours, it was ridiculous. How did everyone here do it? She heard someone stop by her chair. She tilted her head, lifted her eyes, and saw Kai.

"You look dead." he commented.

"Why thank you. I love getting complimented." Sakura said slightly sarcastically.

"Don't worry, you get used to the strain. I bet in a week you will be just like the rest of us. Able to withstand any stress and not feel like you're going to pass out. But here, this will help." Kai offered her a styrofoam cup with a green liquid inside.

"What is this?" Sakura said looking down into the cup.

"It is a green herbal tea. You do drink tea?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Just drink this and you will feel better. My advisor gave it to me when I started working here." Kai said as he leaned against the wall next to where Sakura sat.

"Are you sure?" Sakura stared warily at the...tea. For all she knew, it could be seawater, because it did not look that good to drink.

"Yes, now drink." Kai ordered. Sakura shrugged and downed a portion of the drink only to cough when she swallowed.

"That is nasty!" She whined. "Where's the water?" Kai just laughed at her antics.

"It's supposed to taste bad, that's why it's so good for you. You know the whole 'the worst tasting things are always the best for you'."

"Of course I do. I just don't like this." Sakura pointed to the cup in her hand.

"Well, finish drinking the wonderful beverage and then let's get back to work. Tsunade wants to see you up in maternity in five." Kai said, pushing himself off the wall and heading back to his own department. Sakura shook her head, finished the nasty drink and went up to maternity.

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the elevator and saw nurses bustling around. This was the maternity ward/floor. Sakura went over to the nurses' station.

"Do you know where I can find Tsunade at?"

"Are you Haruno-san?"

"Hai."

"She's in exam room 7. Just go right and it's the fourth door on the right."

"Arigatou." the nurse didn't say anything but continued to look over several files that were lying on the desktop.

Sakura knocked on door of the exam room and heard a brisk come in. Sakura stepped inside to see a teenage girl with her mother and Tsunade.

"Sakura, you're late."

"Gomen. Kai was speaking with me."

"Don't make excuses."

"Gomen."

"Okay then. Sakura this is Emi and her mother Maiko. She needs a sonogram." Tsunade said, still looking at the file and only spared a glance after telling Sakura what to do.

Sakura nodded and asked the girl to lie down on the bed and raise her shirt.

"The gel that I am going to spread on your stomach is going to be cold." The girl nodded. Sakura squirted the gel. She took the probe and began rubbing the gel over the girl's stomach before settling it to see into the uterus and the child that was growing within.

The girl shuddered as the gel was placed onto her belly. Sakura looked at the girl from the corner of her eye. The girl was young. She looked around 17 years old perhaps. Sakura wished that maybe it was her in the girl's position. She had been waiting for the past three years for Sasuke to ask her to marry him.

Sakura shook her head and looked back at the monitor. The sheet on the bed rustled as Sakura saw from the corner of her eye, the girl trying to get a glimpse of the life inside of her. Sakura moved the monitor a little to give the girl a better view.

Tsunade watched how Sakura handled giving the sonogram. She was professional about it. Staying calm and helping the teenage girl remain calm. Sakura was a natural. She seemed confident around patients and was patient with them. Tsunade knew she made a good choice for Sakura to be her intern.

* * *

After the exam, Sakura was exiting the room when Tsunade's voice stopped her.

"Sakura, wait." the younger woman stopped and turned to face her mentor.

"Yes shishou?"

"I was impressed with you. You seem to handle every situation with ease. That is a good thing to have when wanting to be in the medical world." Sakura smirked, a habit she had picked up from Sasuke. If only she knew.

The first time Sakura had been in the hospital when there had been a major accident. She had always been a little squeamish with blood, so when the ambulance arrived and she was supposed to take the vitals of the person at the hospital, she had nearly fainted at seeing all the blood. Luckily, she got through it and looked only like a sheet of paper afterwards.

"Arigatou."

"Look, Dr. Rei says that pediatrics and obstetrics aren't your most favorite places to be, but I want you to work in those two departments the most, especially pediatrics. Dr Rei said the kids usually were really good for you." Tsunade said, walking out the door. Sakura watched as her mentor left the room.

"I want you in pediatrics the rest of the day. I will check on you later and Kai will report to me your progress. Though, tomorrow expect to find yourself all over this hospital. I won't be as easy as Kai is."

"Hai." Sakura nodded and went off to find Kai leaving her mentor to give the file back to a secretary at the desk.

Sakura found Kai outside of a room looking at a file. Upon closing it he looked up to see Sakura walking towards him.

"Ah, Sakura how was obstetrics with Tsunade?"

"Good. It was a teenage girl. I felt kind of bad for her."

"Yeah, you always do." Kai said shaking his head. "That's why I like the little kids. Though they can get themselves into messes, they are funnier to be around. I would rather deal with a little temper tantrum than a crabby old woman telling me to get away from her."

Sakura laughed as Kai explained why he had chosen pediatrics. She had to admit the little kids were a lot funnier than the adults and teenagers that were always brought in.

The teens usually had sour attitudes and always had friends trying to visit. The adults always tried to seem too cheerful considering they were in a hospital and the elderly made life miserable most of the times. Though some could be sweet, there were also the ones that made you want to tear your hair out.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast and when Sakura finally opened up her door to her apartment, she immediately collapsed on one of the leather couches sighing. It had been a good, but rough first day at the hospital.

Kai was right. She definitely needed to get used to this. But now she was starting to think that she wanted to stay in the pediatrics department. She had taken care of several other kids today and she realized that she actually liked taking care of them.

She decided she would inform Tsunade tomorrow that she wanted to be in pediatrics but she figured she would also have to be with the other departments as well. She was there not to stay in one department but to gain knowledge about all the departments that were in a hospital.

Getting up off of the couch, she started towards the kitchen to see what else was in it. After looking through the cupboards and refrigerator, she decided on making stir fry. After getting all the ingredients out on the counter she began to cook away, but not after changing into sweat and a loose t-shirt that belonged to Sasuke. Heck, she couldn't have left without one of his shirts.

* * *

The hangover Sasuke had been a good one. The day afterwards all he had done was sleep and drink lots of water and took lots of Tylenol.

Sasuke grumbled as the sun hit his face. It was afternoon and he had been sleeping all day due to the enormous headache from the few drinks he had last night. Turning back onto his side, he attempted to fall asleep but was rudely awoken when the condo phone went off.

Sasuke grumbled and pulled himself out of the bed, but before he got to the phone the answering machine got it and Sasuke inwardly cursed when he heard the voice. It was none other than Yamanaka Ino.

"Hey Sasuke, its Ino. Hope you are awake and at home because I am coming over. I know Sakura's at the hospital right now so it's the perfect time to finish the proposal plans. See you in a bit. Bye bye!"

Sasuke used some quite colorful words before looking at the clock. She would be knocking at his door in approximately eight minutes. That woman was faster than any woman when she was on a mission.

Then he remembered. She still didn't know that Sakura had left which meant that there would be no proposal going on next week or for that matter several weeks or months. Sasuke cursed again realizing he would have to tell the blond her friend was in Tokyo.

Heading back to his, correction their room, he pulled on pants over his navy blue boxers and threw on an old t-shirt he had left laying around and as usual, he was right. After eight minutes, the doorbell rang. Sasuke moved towards the door and ran a hand through his tousled raven hair.

Opening the door he revealed a very blond Yamanaka Ino and a very bored Nara Shikamaru. The two were polar opposites. But then again, they are the ones that that showed everyone that "Opposites attract". One a bouncing blonde and the other a lazy bum. He gestured for them to come in and Ino rushed into the house dragging a very tired looking Nara behind her.

Sasuke sighed as the blond just dropped herself onto their couch, pulling the Nara with her. Sasuke closed the door and when the click was heard, Ino's mouth started.

"Okay, so I got the tea lights so the place is going to have a glow." Before she got any further she saw Sasuke's look, which looked more like a glare, of 'please stop talking'.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend's behavior. It was moody and irritable. Ino looked between her boyfriend and her friend. She too saw the moodiness.

"Sasuke, hey you alright?" Ino asked concerned. Sasuke shook his head.

"Yeah, about the proposing thing." he started.

"I know, isn't it great? Sakura will just love it." Ino said enthusiastically.

"There's one problem though." Sasuke said.

"What?" Ino asked confused.

"Sakura's not here."

"Of course, she's not here. She's at work. If she were here, we wouldn't be talking about you proposing to her."

"No, Ino. She isn't in Konoha right now."

"Oh, is she visiting her parents in Oto. She should be back by next week though."

"No Ino she isn't in Oto either. She's in Tokyo." Silence filled the room. Shikamaru's eyebrows rose.

"What do you mean in Tokyo?" Ino stated.

"It means what it means. She went to Tokyo for an internship." the blonde's eyes widened considerably and her head cocked to the side.

"What do you mean she went to Tokyo? Why the heck is she in Tokyo? She didn't even tell me she was going for the internship. So how the heck is she in Tokyo? Please explain this to me." Ino was waving her arms around by now. The two males had backed slightly away from the angry woman.

Onyx eyes met dark brown ones before going back to the blazing ice blue ones. Both men just waited until the blond would calm enough so either of them could speak. Sasuke was standing in front of the two while Shikamaru had scooted over from Ino on the couch.

As the blond had been expertly giving them a lecture she had stood up from the couch. The blond sighed heavily before wanting to continue with her rant, but fortunately Sasuke stopped her.

"Look Ino,"

"No you don't. Don't you dare go and say 'look Ino'. This is one huge misunderstanding. She probably took that internship because someone here screwed up, namely you Uchiha. I was the one to help her after the jerk before you tore up her heart. She wouldn't have gone. She loves or loved you. You stubborn man. Get it through your thick head that the world doesn't revolve around you. Now what the heck did you say to make her leave?"

Ino was furious. Both men could see that. The blond had her hands on her hips and was staring angrily at the Uchiha. He had said some things, but that didn't make her, did it? In her letter, it hadn't said exactly why she left and she hadn't told him why she left either. Sasuke started to feel guilty.

"I didn't say a dang thing, got it? She made her decision and we have to live with it. It's good she went. Now she can study to do what she really wants to do. She'll be back in six months and then I will propose to her, but I don't need you telling me how I screwed up." Sasuke lashed back.

Ino raised her eyebrows at him.

"Fine. If that is how it is going to be, just call me when my friend gets back into town." Ino stalked out of the condo. "Shikamaru!" her voice carried inside to the men's ears. Shikamaru grumbled and got up.

"Sorry Sasuke. If you need someone, I'm still here." Sasuke nodded and thanked his friend. Shikamaru closed the door behind him leaving Sasuke alone again in their condo. It would still be theirs. Even if she wasn't there, it would still be theirs. She made this place a home for them.

* * *

Sasuke sighed and went to the kitchen. It was nearing six and he hadn't eaten anything all day. He knew how to cook, but it wasn't as good as Sakura's cooking. She just had a way with cooking, especially her stir fry.

Sasuke was making some miso soup when the phone rang. Sasuke turned to burner to low and walked over to pick up the phone. Caller id was again unknown. He figured it was Sakura though.

"Hello."

"You could sound a little more cheerful when you answer the phone you know."

"Nice to hear you too." he said.

"Nice to hear you as well. How have things been even though it's only been two days?

"Ino is mad at me."

"What? Why?"

"She thinks I said something to make you accept the internship." Silence was heard on the other side. "Did I say something that made your decision?"

"No. It was my decision. Though, the fight before hurt. I made the decision. I'll call Ino and straighten things out. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"Thanks." Sasuke said dryly.

"Look, I am pretty tired. Tsunade gave me one heck of a first day, so I am going to sleep. I will call you later. Okay?"

"Aa."

"Love you Sasuke."

"Me too." the dial tone was heard.

Sakura stared at the phone in her hand. He always said me too. She rarely heard the 'I love you' from him. But that was okay. He was Sasuke. He never really said it unless it was of high importance that he needed to say I love you. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was eight.

Deciding to call it an early night, she changed into her sweat pants and shirt before climbing into the big bed and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope that was good for you. i wasn't too sure.**

**So please review. last chapters reviews were a little scarce. i was kind of down.**

**REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!**

**Ja**

**yoyo  
**


	8. Thank You

**So here's the scoop. this chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet so when it comes back to me beta-ed it will be reposted. sorry for the wait. Also if you want to know what is going on with me i update my profile every five days so on Friday the 20th, my profile will be updated. afternoon sometime. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Enjoy the Chappie!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 8**

**Thank You**

It had been one months since Sakura had started her internship with Tsunade. She had grown accustomed to the stubbornness of the woman and had also realized that the woman loved sake. Which made Sakura wonder why she was a doctor.

The woman's love of the drink was seriously going to get her or someone else killed. Sakura had found out that you did not want to be the one to wake the woman from her drunken stupor. It resulted in getting yelled at, and not in a very nice manner either.

She closed the book with a loud thump. She was currently at her apartment sitting on her nice, comfy couch reading the largest book that had to exist. Tsunade apparently made it a requirement for her to read Grey's Anatomy. Though it was an American book it was quite useful to the medical world. Having topics on basically anything medical.

So far she had been reading it for a week now and was still only in the first part of the book on Embryology and in the fourth subsection. She still had the other 10 subsections of this section and then the other twelve sections with their subsections. This book was huge.

Lifting the book off of her lap and onto the coffee table in front of the couch she stood up and stretched her now cramping legs. She could see the marks of the sides of the books on her legs. She grumbled to herself as she made her way to the kitchen to make tea.

She had just put the water on the stove when there was a knocking at the door. Leaving the water going as she figured it was just someone delivering a package, she left the kitchen to open the door and there stood two of the last people she expected to see.

* * *

Sasuke had practically immersed himself in his studies. His grades were rocketing higher than they had been, even though he had always been an A student.

He spent time with the guys but even though Sakura had talked to Ino she still seemed wary of him. Not really communicating and was a little huffy when Shikamaru hung out with him. Sasuke luckily hadn't gone back to the bar since the night after Sakura had left.

True to her word she had called him almost every night. Though some nights they would talk shortly but just to hear each other was good enough for them. He had sometimes felt bad for her for when she talked to him, she sounded tired and when he asked she just said Tsunade was a slave driver, literally.

He pulled in front of the condo and cut the engine of his car. He had just finished with one of his classes and decided that he just wanted to go home. Lately he had been meeting with the guys to just sit around but not today.

Closing the door to the condo he took off his shoes and jacket and threw them over the back of the couch. He let his keys slide on the table before coming to a stop and went towards their bedroom. He still couldn't call it his bedroom.

He looked at the calender against a wall. It would be five more months before Sakura would be coming home and back into his arms. He had kept the pictures she had insisted on taking and placing on their dresser up. All of them were there except one and that one he was sure she had taken.

It would have been the picture of them at prom. She had always loved that picture of them and because as she said it reminded her of him saying he loved her. For that night was the first time he had told her he had loved her and given her the promise ring.

After taking a shower he laid down on the bed. He glanced at the clock. It was only seven but he was tired. Deciding to go to bed early he turned off the bedroom light and slipped in between the covers of the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura stared at the two people she never imagined being here, at her door, waiting to be invited in. How did they even know she was here?

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. Good evening." Sakura stared at them as Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "Oh, excuse me, come in." she stepped aside to let the two enter into her apartment.

She must have looked horrid. She had only been home for about an hour and instead of taking an immediate shower she had just changed into not so loose shorts and a t-shirt belonging to Sasuke, that was tied in the back to make it a little less baggy, and her hair was thrown up into a messy bun.

Closing the door she invited them to sit down and they did. About to sit down she heard the water for tea start to whistle.

"I was about to have some tea, would you like some?" she asked politely. The two nodded and Sakura went to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

Upon entering into the kitchen she grabbed the phone and dialed Sasuke. After about four rings and impatient foot tapping Sasuke's voice answered.

"Yeah."

"Sasuke." she hissed into the phone.

"What?" his voice became awake and concerned.

"What? That's all you can ask. Your parents are sitting in my living room awaiting tea and all you ask is what?

"What? My parents are at your place?"

"Hai."

"Why?"

"How should I know? I was reading, then fixing tea, then they show up. And how did they know I was here?"

"I called my father."

"You called your father and told him I was here?"

"I was asking him something and it slipped out." Sasuke half lied.

"Great. I love the fact your mother knows, but not your father. The two of us aren't exactly buddies here."

"Relax. Just listen to them and then call me back."

"Okay."

"Good, talk to in a little bit." The dial tone was heard and Sakura quickly put the phone down and finished making the tea.

She brought a tray out with the three cups of tea on it with a tea pot also on it. She set it down on the coffee table and handed a cup to the two older adults.

"It's a bit of a surprise to see you two here. I wasn't expecting anyone tonight."

"Sorry about the Sakura, we didn't mean to come over unannounced." Mikoto apologized.

"Oh it's fine, I wasn't doing anything anyways. It is actually nice to have some company since my friends are all back in Konoha and I don't get to see much of anyone else except when I am at the hospital."

"That is actually why we are here." Fugaku interrupted. "Sasuke called and said you were working at the hospital under Tsunade. I would like to offer my congratulations for such a feat."

Sakura and Mikoto both stared at the Uchiha Patriarch. Never had he said anything so...nice to Sakura before. It was usually smart remarks and fights with Sasuke.

"Uh...thank you." it was all she could get out.

"Though it is an accomplished feat I must say Sasuke was quite disappointed when you left. I hope that this arrangement will not affect him."

"It won't. I assure you." Sakura tried to sound convincing.

"It better not." Mikoto rolled her eyes at her husband's antics before she turned her attention to the cherry haired girl.

"So Sakura, how is the internship going?" Sakura sighed inwardly glad to get off the topic of her and Sasuke.

"It's great. Tsunade can be really hard to deal with some days but everything is going pretty well. I am actually thinking of doing more of the pediatrics."

"That is wonderful. I am sure you would make a great doctor for the little kids."

"Thanks. The guy I have been working with has been a great help in helping me decide. We work together in pediatrics and its just been really fun. I used to do a lot of the pediatrics at KMC before even coming here."

"That is just great. I am sure Sasuke is proud of you."

"He is. We talk usually on a daily basis. I tell him what is going on and he tells me. I'll just be happy when I can see him again."

"When exactly do you go back to Konoha Sakura?" Fugaku asked.

"Beginning of May. I started at the beginning of December so the six months will be up in May."

"Are you going to go back to work at KMC when you get back?" Mikoto asked.

"Hai. I also plan on resuming my classes in fall and graduate next spring with Sasuke and my other friends."

"Sounds like a good plan. I am glad Sasuke has someone as motivated as you are." Mikoto praised and Sakura flushed lightly.

"Arigatou."

The two Uchihas stayed and talked, well mostly Mikoto, with Sakura before announcing they had to leave. Sakura ushered them out politely before closing the door and running to phone to call Sasuke.

Sasuke laid on the bed staring at the ceiling as he awaited Sakura's call. He wasn't exactly happy that his parents had dropped by to pay Sakura a visit. Who knows what kind of things his father might be saying to her. Though her figured his mother would control him.

He had the cordless phone laying next to him on the bed so when it rang he immediately picked it up.

"Sakura."

"Oh my gosh. Never leave me alone with your parents again."

"That bad?"

"No, it was okay. Your father did get after me a little for leaving you and saying in a discreet manner that hopefully I wasn't hurting you by being here. And that hopefully your grades weren't dropping. At least he sort of admitted I have an influence over you."

"Aa. What else?"

"We talked about the internship and what would happen when the six months were up."

"And?"

"I told them I was coming back to Konoha and finishing college." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I didn't mention that I would probably be returning to Tokyo with you though. Your dad probably would of had a conniption fit." Sasuke chuckled at this. His father was probably praying that things between him and Sakura wouldn't work out.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just stunned I guess. I didn't think they would actually come see me even if they did know I was here."

"Sorry about that."

"No need. It's fine. I got to go. I have to be at the hospital bright and early tomorrow."

"Aa. Bye."

"Bye." the line went blank.

Sasuke put the phone on his bedside table and rolled over to fall asleep. He knew one thing he was going to do tomorrow and that was call his father and ask or rather demand why he had the gall to go visit Sakura.

Sakura made herself another cup of tea and downed it. The little gathering with Sasuke's parents had rather unnerved her. Which was surprising to her as she could deal with a seemingly bi-polar mentor just fine and yet when it came to Uchiha Fugaku, she came unnerved.

Picking up the ten pound book called Grey's Anatomy she moved towards her bedroom. After placing the book down on a chair in the bedroom she went to the closet to get her sweats and shirt and headed into the bathroom to take a long, hot, relaxing shower.

The water fell on her shoulders seemingly massaging them. She swore that one of these weekends when she had of she was going to go get a massage. She had begun to notice the stress knots that had been formulating at the base of her neck and in her shoulders.

After taking a twenty minute shower she finally got out, dried her body and her hair, put on her sweats and shirt before falling onto the bed and snuggling into the covers to get a well deserved nights rest. Tomorrow was Monday and that meant having to deal with Tsunade and her weekend hangover. Goody.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the alarm beeping. Groaning he rolled over and turned it off. He had class in an hour. He was usually grumbling at Sakura to get out of bed as she usually had class before him. At least now he didn't have someone stealing his toast. Pulling himself out of bed he headed towards the shower to start his day.

After showering and pulling on a dark blue long sleeved shirt and black pants he headed out the condo to head to class. The semester was almost over and that meant that it was getting time for him to take his finals.

There was a nice layer of snow on everything as Sasuke walked out of the door. He had a love hate relationship with snow. Sometimes it was just annoying and other times it was pleasant, like when him and Sakura had gotten into a snowball fight, started by her, and had ended up with him tackling her into the powdery stuff.

Sasuke shook his head, started his car and headed off towards the campus so he could get this class over with so he could finally call his father about why he had dropped by to see Sakura.

* * *

Sakura awoke to the blaring alarm. After turning the alarm clock off she rolled over in the bed and looked out the window. It had been stormy for the past few days and she felt no reason to shut her curtains. She could see a light snowfall making its way down onto the city.

After yawning and stretching she rose from the bed to start her morning activities. Today she wore her usual black slacks and she wore an emerald blouse. Her lab coat was already at the hospital so she grabbed her coat, purse, and heavyweight book called Grey's Anatomy and stepped out the door.

Locking the door she turned around and nearly dropped the ton book. Kai stood there.  
"Hey Sakura, I thought you might want a ride today because of the weather."

"Oh, thanks Kai that would be appreciated." she shifted the heavy book.

"Tsunade having you read the book?" Kai pointed to the large book.

"Hai. She says Shizune did it to. I have to finish it before March and I'm only on the fourth segment of the first section. I haven't even made a dent in it. I have a feeling I am going to be getting several sleepless nights before March comes along."

"I know. I had to read parts of it too. It took me days to just finish the parts I needed to. Though I am sure Shizune can give you some tips and help you."

"I'm sure she could. But I need to figure it out on my own."

The two were quiet on the drive to the hospital. The sow had started to fall faster by the time they reached the hospital and both had to shake their jackets off once inside. Sakura parted ways with Kai as she entered a hallway where Tsunade had let her have a small office. She had to learn the responsibilities of maintaining an office as well.

Sakura was starting to look through several files that were on the tiny desk. She would have to complete each form and then return them to the main nurse's station. She sighed as she picked up the first document.

* * *

Sasuke slowly drove the distance back to the condo. The one bad thing about his prized car was....no four wheel drive. The fifteen minute drive was now a thirty minute drive. Getting out of the car he carefully made his way towards his door as now about five inches of snow covered the walk. Opening the door and stepping in he shook himself of the snow that had fallen on him and then went to turn up the heat before he made a phone call.

Going to the kitchen he made his way to where the phone was at. Picking it he dialed the companies number. Even on snowy days like this his father was in the office. Sasuke couldn't think of a time his father wasn't in the office. After three rings a voice came over.

"Uchiha Corporation. Mai speaking, how may I help you?"

"Mai, it's me Sasuke."

"Hey Sasuke. How is the owner feeling today." Sasuke closed his eyes and arched an eyebrow. This was annoying.

"Good. Can I speak with my father?"

"Of course, let me put you over to him." the phone rang twice.

"Hello."

"Hello father."

"Sasuke. What do you need?"

"Why you went over to Sakura's and how you even knew where she was staying at?"

"Oh that. Just a friendly visit."

"Nothing is just a friendly visit with you."

"I'm hurt."

"Hn."

"We went over to see how she was doing."

"You're not that considerate."

"To offer our congratulations."

"Believable."

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"I want to make sure you didn't say anything bad to her."

"Now, now Sasuke. I am your father and it hurts me when you say I would hurt her."

"That's bullsh-"

"Sasuke! You should watch your language with me."

"Hn. Just stay away from her." Fugaku heard the dial tone and taking the phone away from his ear glared at it.

Sasuke wanted to crush the phone. His father was probably the worst man to have an argument with. He always seemed to be slick with words and seemed to always talk his way out of things, that's what made him such a good businessman.

Sasuke placed the phone down before he broke it and went to grab his bag to begin studying for his finals. He was going to have a long next few days if he wanted to pass his exams.

* * *

Sakura shut the large book once again. She had been running around the hospital, following Tsunade like a puppy. Tsunade made her do most of the work and sat idly by watching her new apprentice work on the patients of her hospital.

Sakura had spent some time away from Tsunade and had been with Kai in the pediatric department for about an hour before being called away to help with other patients on other floors. Sakura had met quite a few of the other department heads. They all showed her respect as she was Tsunade's apprentice.

She had finally gotten to take a break, if this was called taking a break, by going into the small room called an office and began reading Grey's Anatomy. She was now on the sixth sub section of the first section, and it had been two hours. She placed her head down on the closed book and began muttering to herself. This book would be the end of her. She heard the door open and looked up to see Shizune. T

The black haired woman looked down at her old mentor's new apprentice.

"Hello, Sakura."

"Hi Shizune."

"Kai said you were reading that atrocious book." Sakura laughed lightly.

"Hai. And it is atrocious. I don't know how the author could have written it."

"Don't worry the first section wasn't my favorite either. Just wait until you get further along and the subject actually pertains to you. I had trouble reading it as well but, you get used to it." Shizune smiled at the younger woman.

"I actually came in here to talk to you. Tsunade-sama thinks you are making progress. She rarely gives out compliments so consider it one. Actually a lot of people are impressed with you. You should be very proud of yourself. It will be a sad occasion to see you go when the time comes."

"Thank you Shizune-san. Thank you." Sakura smiled lightly.

* * *

** Hope you enjoyed the chapter. sorry again for the longer wait. chapter nine is almost done and just needs to be beta-ed. **

**Please Review. It makes me happy!!!**

**Ja**

**yoyo  
**


	9. Nothing is Perfect

**Hello there. So I am a little anxious to put this chapter up as you will find out when you read it. this is the climax of the story, you know where the story hits its major spot. yeah this is the chapter. So again a little anxious, i am usually not a really angsty person, but there is a little in here. i like the romance and fluff, which will be in upcoming chapters. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favs. i love them!!!!**

**_Thanks to my beta iMichelle for beta-ing this chapter!!!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but i own Kai!**

**Enjoy the Chapter.  
**

* * *

** Chapter 9**

**Nothing Is Perfect**

Sakura was getting anxious. Her calendar was covered almost entirely in red X's just reminding her that she only had a few days left in Tokyo before she left to go back to Konoha. Only six more X's before the date that just screamed Sasuke came.

She glanced at the clock next to the bed. That was another thing. Since the 'countdown' started mid-April she hadn't been sleeping like she used to. The red clock numbers blared 2:34. She rolled over. She had gotten a few hours before waking up and now she would try to get back to sleep. She huffed and couldn't wait until she was sleeping soundly again with Sasuke right next to her.

Sasuke was having the same problem. He couldn't sleep. Sakura was coming back in a few days and then everything would be back to normal. He would let her get readjusted and then pop the question. He had everything all planned out. Take her out to dinner, maybe then to a movie. Afterwards, take a walk around town, end up at a park, and surprise her by popping the question.

He had done well in his first semester finals and now his second semester finals were approaching, right as Sakura was coming home. He was just glad to know that Ino wasn't throwing a huge welcome home party for her. He had decided to pick her up at the airport himself and alone, with no one to disturb them.

Sasuke woke up after falling asleep at three in the morning. He had class at nine and when he looked at the clock suddenly the sheets went flying and he was out of bed. His class started in twenty minutes.

* * *

Sakura awoke to the sound of her telephone ringing. Groaning, she got out of the bed and made her way towards the kitchen. Looking at the object that destroyed her moments rest, she finally picked it up.

"Hello." she said tiredly.

"Sakura, is that you dear?" Sakura's eye twitched. They even got her telephone number.

"Hai, Mikoto-san." a laugh was heard.

"Don't be so formal. So the reason I am calling is that I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with us this Friday. I know that you are leaving to go back to Konoha on Saturday so we thought you could come over for dinner… a way of saying goodbye."

_'Did she say we?' _Sakura looked at the phone questioningly.

"Uh, sure, that sounds great. What time would you like me to be there?"

"Is seven good with you?"

"That's fine. Are you still living at the house that you were at when I visited a couple of summer ago?"

"Hai. So I will see you at seven for dinner. Bye Sakura."

"Bye Mikoto." the dial tone was heard. She got up at seven in the morning to answer the phone and it ended up being Sasuke's parents inviting her over for basically Christmas dinner. Emerald eye rolled as she placed the phone down. This would be fun.

She had to be to the hospital by nine so she decided to take an extra long shower and make a big breakfast. Lately she had been only having a piece of toast for breakfast.

She walked through the already bustling doors of the hospital. She said hello to several of the nurses that worked in the pediatrics department, as she had been there a lot lately. She walked down to the room she called an office.

The huge book that she had been told to read lay off to the side on the desk. The book, Grey's Anatomy, had been finished. Sakura had practically cried tears of joy when she read the last line. She could stop carting the book between her office and apartment. Of course, Tsunade said she could keep it and now she had to cart it all the way back to Konoha with her.

After dropping of her things in the office and sliding on her white lab coat, she exited the room and went in search of Tsunade. The first place to look was her office as she was sleeping after having a very exciting weekend with her sake and true enough the busty blond was indeed sleeping with a sake bottle right next to her hand.

Sakura thought about just leaving her and going to meet up with Kai in pediatrics. But someone would have to wake her up and even thought she really didn't want to be the one to do, it had to be done. Sakura slowly walked to the side of the woman's desk before gently probing the sleeping woman.

A grumble was what she got in response and once again the prodding continued. Sakura remembered the first time she had to wake the drunken woman. There had been a lot of yelling about nonsense. Again Sakura prodded harder. This got a reaction. The blond head lifted.

"What?" the woman asked half asleep, half drunk.

"Tsunade-shishou, you need to wake up." Sakura said calmly.

"Oh, is that you Sakura?"

"Hai."

"Oh, well go to pediatrics then." The blond head took its position back on the desk. Sakura looked at her mentor. How could a woman addicted to sake be one of the greatest doctors? Easy because she was good at what she did.

Walking through the hallways she finally made it to pediatrics. Kai was standing outside of a room looking down at a file.

"Kai." she called and his dark head turned towards her.

"Sakura. Are you in pediatrics again today?"

"Hai. Shishou had a little too much sake this weekend. She's still sleeping at her desk." Kai laughed lightly.

"Figures. She always likes the weekends, more sake for her. So since you are here today you can take the next patient. She's in room 206. Her mother says she needs to get a couple of shots. By then there should be another kid running around to take care of."

"Okay." Sakura grabbed the file Kai held out to her and soon entered room 206.

A little girl sat on the table with her dark hair in pigtails and death clutching her mother's hand. Her dark blue eyes stared at Sakura in both fear and amazement.

"Hello, there." Sakura said sweetly to the young girl and then gave a silent hello to the mother.

"So, Aya, you need to get your flu shot?" Sakura asked and the little girl nodded her dark head.

"Well, I'll tell you a secret. If you be a good little girl while I give you a shot I'll give you a sucker." a smile appeared on the little girl's face. Sakura chuckled to herself as she got the shot ready and the spot on the little arm where the shot was to be injected.

Five minutes later a little girl with her pigtails swaying behind her came out of the room with a big smile on her face as she sucked on her sucker. Kai shook his head as he watched the little girl leave with her mother and then turned to see the rosette haired doctor come out of the same room.

"Told her the sucker secret, eh?" Kai smirked.

"What are you talking about? I didn't tell her anything, her mother gave her the sucker." Sakura played the innocent card.

"And that is why the kids love you. You are way too good to them."

"Why thank you Kai. I think that has been the nicest thing you have said to me since I got here, six months ago." Sakura smiled slyly at him.

Kai smiled but inside he was sad to see her going. He had developed a crush on her. Though he knew that she had a boyfriend just waiting back in Konoha for her, he couldn't stop his crush from forming for her. He almost wished that Tsunade would offer her a permanent position here at the hospital. But he knew it was probably wishful thinking.

He watched Sakura's retreating back as she walked towards the next room that had a kid waiting to be treated. He knew that even if she was offered the position she wouldn't take it just because she had her boyfriend back in Konoha and she would rather be with him.

* * *

Sakura checked herself over again and touched up her minimal amount of makeup before leaving the mirror. She had on khaki dress pants and a red silk blouse with only the top two buttons undone. She pulled her hair up into an intricate bun that Ino had taught her before she had moved in with Sasuke.

She gave one last look at herself in the mirror before she walked out of the bathroom. She picked up her business jacket from the bed and her small black purse before she headed down to the underground parking lot.

The internship included a car that the interns could use if they needed. She had only used it a few times and tonight was one of those times. She got into the small Mazda Acura and after starting it started to drive off to the home of the Uchihas. As she made her way through Tokyo and onto the highway she thought about the conversation she had had earlier with Tsunade, as it was her last day at the hospital.

_***Flashback***_

_Sakura knocked on her mentor's door twice before receiving a come in. Sakura entered into the room and Tsunade lifted her head to see her apprentice and her body immediately straightened and Sakura knew this was going to be one heck of a conversation. Tsunade motioned for Sakura to take a seat and Sakura did so, placing her hands in her lap and waiting for her mentor to start talking._

"_Well, Sakura. I guess this is your last day." Sakura nodded. "I hope you have learned something while you were here. I must say you have been an excellent student. I have only ever had two apprentices and both you and Shizune have proved almost indispensable. And that is why, even though I am supposed to say goodbye and maybe never see you again, I am offering you a job."_

_Sakura gaped at her mentor._

"_A...a job?" _

"_Hai, a job. One of the nurses in the pediatrics department was fired a few days ago. I was about to inform Shizune to spread the word about there being an opening but then I decided, why not let my apprentice have the job. So I am offering you a job. You get to keep the apartment you are in though you will have to start paying rent for it. But yes, I am offering you a permanent position here at Tokyo Medical Center. So are you going to take it?" _

_Sakura stared at the woman in blind shock. She was getting a job offer to work a TMC. _

"_I need to think about it." Sakura answered weakly. _

"_I need a decision Sakura. If you can't take the job I need to find someone else." Tsunade said sternly. _

"_I just need a few days. Please?" Sakura asked._

"_A few days is all I can give you."_

"_Arigato. I just need.... I just need to go back to Konoha for a little bit." _

_***Flashback end***_

She thought Tsunade had been a little loopy on sake when she had offered her the job but when Sakura saw the dead serious gleam in her eye she knew it was no joke. She had been offered a job at one of the most prestigious hospitals in Japan.

She maneuvered the car along the roads. Sasuke's parents actually lived about ten minutes out of Tokyo in a gated community. They had a two-story house that was quite large. There was a den, several parlor like rooms. The dining area had a long oak table seating at least 12 people. The kitchen area had the newest appliances, in stainless steel no less.

Sakura got through the gate with little difficulty and made her way towards the grand house. Turning right at the first roadway after the gate she drove down it and towards the Uchiha's house. Maneuvering the car so it was parked on the curb she cut the ignition and stepped out if it.

She made her way along the walkway towards the front door. She rang the doorbell once and immediately heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the door. The door was opened and Mikoto greeted her.

"Hello, Sakura. I am so glad you could make it." Mikoto ushered her inside the house. Sakura kept her jacket on as it wasn't warm enough to take it off and she just liked having it on.

"Dinner is almost ready. You can go into the library if you want. You seemed to love that room last time you were here." Mikoto said before leaving the girl to go back off towards the kitchen.

Sakura made her way towards the library. She did love the room. When she had here several years earlier she was always drawn to the room. It held dozens upon dozens of books. The books ranged from all sorts of genres, from science to romance, and mystery to murder. She had read several of the books while she had been there. Sasuke had often teased her of always being in that room instead of with him.

She ran her fingertips along the spines of the books as she walked by the books. She would occasionally pull one out and look at the back cover or inside excerpt to see if it was worth reading. She did that to several of the books before footsteps were heard entering the room. She turned to see Uchiha Fugaku.

"Hello, Fugaku-san." She said politely.

"Sakura." he said curtly. "I figured you were here. You always liked to be in this room when you visited." She nodded to him.

"I love reading, and this room had many books that I haven't read or heard about."

"Of course. I wanted to welcome you. Mikoto insisted on having you over for dinner since it was your last night here. You return to Konoha tomorrow, do you not?"

"Hai. In the morning."

"I'm sure Sasuke will be... happy to see you."

"I assume so." she began to get wary of the man in front of her.

"I actually wanted to ask you something." Fugaku started to move around the room to another bookshelf and her gaze followed him and he knew to continue on. "I was wondering, before you left was Sasuke acting different?"

"What do you mean different?"

"You know. Aloof. Distant. Distracted."

"Not really, maybe a little."

"Ah, I see. I guess he hadn't told you yet."

"Told me what?"

"Just like Sasuke. Keep you in the dark until the final hour, or minute I guess."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just surprised he didn't tell you about it. I mean he was so thrilled when he told me the news. You see, he is going to get married." Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"He's getting married? He would have told me if he was getting married."

"Well it was sort of a spontaneous thing. He got back in contact with one of his old girlfriends."

"When was this?"

"A couple of months ago, after you left. Apparently she was in Konoha and he spotted her, they talked and basically the rest is history, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't. Sasuke wouldn't just cheat on me."

"I wouldn't call it cheating. I would call it changing his mind. People do that. So he called me up and talked to me about it and told me he was going to ask her to marry him. He said it was stupid of him to break up with her. I was actually pushing the two of them together before he left to go to that boarding school."

"If she's so special, who is she?" Sakura's eyes were glassed over with unshed tears.

"Horoshi Saya." Fugaku pulled a picture out of his coat pocket and handed it to Sakura. Sakura's trembling hands took a hold of the picture.

She was a beautiful woman; this Saya was… her long black hair that glistened in the sun with piercing blue eyes. She had a small delicate face with small glossy red lips. Her smile was bright and friendly. But what really caught Sakura's attention was the man next to her. It was Sasuke. And it wasn't a fourteen or fifteen year old Sasuke, it was an older Sasuke.

A teardrop landed on the picture. It was true. He had a fiancée, and her name was Horoshi Saya.

"Oh Kami." she whispered. She dropped the picture and fled from the room. She ran to the front door and out. She heard Mikoto calling her name as she nearly slammed the door shut.

Fugaku watched as the pinkette rushed from the house. He went over to the picture and picked it up from the ground. The only thing he was thinking was how foolish she really was. If she really knew what Sasuke looked like, she would have realized that it was only Sasuke's face. The body of the man in the picture was not Sasuke's, but of Saya's real husband.

Sakura drove back to the apartment haphazardly. Was this why he hadn't asked her to marry him? Oh kami she was screwed. Now she had to go back to Konoha face him with the knowledge that he in fact was going to get married, and not to her, but to some other woman. And then she would have to confront him about lying to her for the weeks before she left.

Arriving back at the apartment she rushed inside and immediately locked to door behind her. Her suitcases were already packed and Kai would be picking her up in the morning to take her to the airport. She went towards the bedroom and without changing she fell onto the bed, curled herself up and fell asleep... crying.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to his alarm blaring at him. He looked at the clock before getting up and getting ready. He had to be at the airport in an hour to pick Sakura up. Within a half hour, he was dressed and out the door to go to the airport.

He leaned against an airport wall as he waited for her flight to come in. when the flight had landed and the passengers were getting off, he pushed himself off the wall and went to wait for Sakura. Within minutes, he spotted her familiar pink head of hair. He smirked.

When Sakura caught sight of him, she thought she would be running into his arms and wishing that he would never let go, but instead she smiled brightly and walked straight up to him and hugged him. She couldn't act as if something was wrong. That part came later.

When she entered the apartment, she couldn't believe how...dull it looked. When they saw a woman makes a home, they really mean it because this place looked like a bachelor's pad. At least it was clean. That was one thing she loved about Sasuke was how clean he was. Everything was meticulous and always in order.

She went into their room and flopped down onto their bed. She missed this bed. The one she had had in Tokyo was nice but she liked this bed, because this bed was hers and Sasukes. She felt the bed shift as he got onto the bed as well.

She felt his arms encircle her waist and draw her to him. He was lying on his side and she was lying on her back. He rested his head on hers and let out a deep sigh.

"I missed you," he said. A tear slipped out and she felt his hand brush it aside. How was she going to ask him about this Saya and about the job she had been offered? Why couldn't things have worked better? But then she remembered, nothing is perfect.

They stayed in bed the rest of the day. They both slept and talked and when one was asleep the other would watch them. Sasuke would usually play with her hair and Sakura would just look deeply at Sasuke's face, like nothing was wrong.

Around six o'clock came around they both knew they had to get up. Sakura gently kissed his cheek and told him she would go make something for dinner. He nodded and watched her go. He looked through the doorway as she disappeared to go to the kitchen.

He felt that something was wrong. She had been slightly stiff in his arms. She hadn't kissed him on the lips and he saw sadness when he looked into her eyes. He too got up off the bed and made his way towards the kitchen. He heard Sakura shuffling about. He really had missed her.

Leaning against the wall that looked into the kitchen, he watched as she pulled ingredients out of the fridge. Her movements weren't as smooth as they usually were. He knew something was wrong. Sighing, he began the conversation.

"Sakura. What's wrong?" her body stopped but then continued to move as she took out a cutting knife and a cutting board.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You're a bad liar." her movements stopped.

"That's funny, because you're an extremely good one. I guess a good liar can see a bad liar."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke huffed. '_What the heck is going on?'_

"Forget it. You'll tell me when you're ready."

"Tell you about what?" Sasuke was confused, but he didn't show it.

"Your father talked to me." Sasuke stiffened.

"What did he say?"

"He just asked about you and then told me something." Her back was still facing him, but she wasn't doing anything. Her hands were planted on the counter.

"What did he tell you?" Onyx eyes narrowed.

"A secret." she turned to face him. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Don't act innocent!" she accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop it! Stop lying to Me." she raised her voice and Sasuke was baffled.

"I don't even know what you are talking about."

"When were you going to tell me about her?"

"About who?"

"About you fiancée." If Sasuke hadn't been Sasuke his jaw would have dropped.

"Excuse me?" he retorted.

"Don't act innocent. Your father showed me the picture."

"Who is my fiancée? I seem to have forgotten." Sasuke stated sarcastically.

"Horoshi Saya." Sakura mumbled.

"Saya!?" Sakura's head snapped up.

"See! Kami, I am a fool." Sakura threw her hands up.

"Sakura, Saya is an old school friend from Tokyo. I haven't seen her in years."

"Apparently, you have seen her recently because the picture I saw, you were clearly 22."

"Well then it wasn't me because I haven't seen her in years. And why would I cheat on you?"

"How should I know? Maybe I'm cursed that every guy I have in my life cheats on me!" Sasuke blinked. That one stung.

"I am **not** your old boyfriend. I don't go around sleeping with girls so I can figure out if I love someone or not." Sasuke said icily.

"No, you go and get engaged to them." Sakura bit back.

"Why are you even listening to him? Don't you trust me?"

"I don't know." Sakura hung her head.

The two stood in the kitchen. Neither was saying anything. A tense silence hung in the air between them. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. Leave it to his father to mess things up. Sasuke was about to say something when Sakura started first.

"Tsunade-shishou offered me a job." his mouth, which was open from him about to speak, remained open. "I'm going to take it. I'll be moving to Tokyo. I'll finish college there and I'll already have a job. I won't bother you anymore." Sakura brushed past him and went into their room and closed the door.

Sasuke still stood there, rooted to the spot. Her words of her saying she was taking a permanent job in Tokyo. He vaguely heard the bedroom door opening and heard her footsteps walk into the living room. He heard the rustling of things and then a honk from outside.

He turned around to see her slinging her purse over her shoulder and grabbing her unpacked suitcases. Oh no, she was leaving, again. She was at the door when she suddenly put down her bags. She turned and walked towards him. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and whispered goodbye.

"Bye, Sasuke." she whispered.

"Sakura, wait."

"No. This time, I'm the one that will go." she opened the door, picked up her bags and made her way to the taxi waiting for her.

"Sakura! Wait!" but she didn't stop. The taxi driver loaded her bags into the trunk of the car and helped her into the car. He started walking down the walkway.

"Sakura! Stop!" he was pleading. He never pleaded. But he was pleading now, because if he didn't, he might just lose her. The taxi started to pull away from the curb. No! He couldn't lose her when he had just got her back.

"Sakura!" he called out to her again, but it was too late. The taxi had picked up speed and soon disappeared around the corner. She was gone, again.

He stormed back into the condo. Angrily, he picked up the telephone and dialed the company's number.

"Uchiha Corporation. Mai speaking, how may I help you?"

"Mai, get me my father." Sasuke snarled.

"Okay, Sasuke."

"Hello."

"You son of a-"

"Sasuke. What do you want?"

"Why the heck did you tell her I was getting married? I know you don't like her but for my sake couldn't you have just dealt with it? All you think of is yourself!"

"She wouldn't fit in with this lifestyle. Those doctors work long hours. She wouldn't have time for you. I did you a favor by getting rid of her."

"Well good job. You did." Sasuke angrily hung up the phone. How he despised his father right now.

He walked towards their bedroom. It would always be their bedroom. Opening the drawer of his nightstand, he plucked the little black box out of it. He was going to make sure she got this ring. It was hers and she was his and that's how it was going to be.

* * *

**So definitely not an angst person. Hope you liked it, though you probably don't like seeing them 'end' it. don't worry the story isn't finished, and I'm a sucker for happy endings.**

**Also there is a reference to Senior Year Boarding School with the whole boyfriend cheating thing so if you want me to explain what it was about review or PM me and i would be happy to let you know what is going on.  
**

**So please REVIEW!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!**

**Let me know how i did. **

**Also i am updating my profile page every five days, so i update today!!!  
**

**Ja Ne**

**yoyo  
**


	10. Reunion

** _READ!!!!:_ Hello, so here is the chapter i am sure you have anxiously awaited. so there is a time skip in this chapter. so everyone is 3 years older****. so Sasuke was 22 in the last 9 chaps and he is now 25. i won't put up the ages unless you really want me too in the next chapter. **

**OHMYGOSH!! thanks for all the great reviews. They are truly appreciated.**

**_This Chapter is not beta-ed but still good. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if i did i would be a millionaire.**

**Enjoy the chapter **

**

* * *

Chapter 10  
**

**Reunion**

Pink hair flitted around her face as she walked through the corridors of the large hospital. A smile graced her lips as she passed several nurses and waved in a friendly manner to the kids leaving the pediatrics ward.

Looking down at the clipboard in her hand she immediately looked for the room number that she needed to go to. She turned a corner and started making her way towards the room.

She thought about the last three years. After her argument with Sasuke she had gone into _their _room to make several phone calls. One for a cab, one for a ticket to Tokyo, and the last one to Tsunade letting her know she would be taking the job.

Now it was three years. She had heard news of her friends through Ino. Her and Shikamaru had suddenly gotten married. She said it was spur of the moment. Sakura had just laughed at that. Naruto and Hinata were expecting their first child, and apparently it was to be a little boy. Sakura just prayed the boy wouldn't love ramen as much as Naruto did.

Ino told her Tenten and Neji were moving slower than snails. He apparently had the ring but had yet to give it to her. Sakura knew Ino was going to make a smart remark about her and Sasuke, but at the last minute shut her mouth and went on about something else.

Sasuke however was a subject that never seemed to go away. Since arriving in Tokyo a little under two years ago his name had been everywhere. The Uchiha Corporation seemed to be increasing in everything. Their profits had skyrocketed since the youngest Uchiha had taken over and Sakura was proud of him for making the Uchiha business flourish. It was what he had always wanted.

She sighed. Her life was going pretty well though. She made a good paycheck working at TMC, at least enough to help her finish her schooling at the University of Tokyo. She had earned a medical degree after finishing her last year of schooling at the University.

Tsunade had continued to push her at the hospital, and Sakura was grateful for that. She had worked with Kai most of the time, as she wanted to focus on pediatrics. Kai had also encouraged her and had helped her along the way.

That was also a new development. Kai's face had been shocked when he saw her coming back through the doors of the hospital the Monday after leaving Konoha. He welcomed her back eagerly, almost too eagerly, and now she knew the reason.

Her and Kai had been dating each other for the past six months and going on seven. He took his sweet time in asking her out and she appreciated that as she was still hurting over Sasuke. What had started out as just being friends turned into something a little more. They were taking it slow and she was liking it.

She looked down at her clipboard to check the room number again before entering into the designated room. She looked down at the clipboard as she walked into the room and only when she lifted her head did she see who she was to be treating.

"Oh Kami." she breathed.

* * *

Sasuke was a very patient person but when it came to his brother, his patience seemed to falter, especially in this situation. He did not want to be here, but because his brother had other business to attend to, he was now stuck doing this. He leaned back in the uncomfortable chair and sighed.

The last few years had been hell. After Sakura had left he made sure he got thoroughly drunk, that night. He had barely spoken a word to his father as well. After spending that weekend getting thoroughly wasted, and getting a migraine as the repercussions he made sure not do that again.

He had taken his finals, passed all of them, did nothing over summer, except wallow in his self-misery. He declined a trip to the beach with the gang. It wasn't the same without Sakura. He entered his last year of college with a determination. The only things he did were go to class, do homework, study for the test, and pass his classes.

With all of his hard work he managed to graduate at the top of his business class. His parents had come to his graduation. He had hugged his mother and glared at his father. Two weeks after graduation he had moved back to Tokyo, but instead of moving in with his parents, as his mother had wanted, he bought himself a condo in Tokyo.

The condo was a fairly large one. It had hard wood flooring, a spacious kitchen and a huge master bedroom and bath. It also had a living room that you saw when you walked through the front door. It had a couch and a love seat with a large Persian rug underneath the two couches with a coffee table situated in the middle. He liked it.

He didn't have much time to enjoy it though as he was always at the office on the top floor of the Uchiha Corporation building. His father had let him take over as soon as Summer ended. He spent the summer after graduation following his father around and learning how to really run the business.

He had been making sure he was there at the crack of dawn and didn't leave until the sun had gone down. His hours thwarted his brother's plans to make him date and see other girls even though Sakura was in Tokyo. Sasuke showed no interest in dating, especially after what his father pulled with breaking him and Sakura up. He still held a grudge towards his father for that. He also escaped Itachi's blind dates by reminding himself he still had a ring to get rid of, and only person could get the ring.

The little black box that held Sakura's engagement ring sat in plain view on his chester drawers at his condo. Every morning he would wake up and stare directly at it. Though he practically swore to himself that the ring would be no one else's but Sakuras, he had yet to attempt getting her back.

Every time he would think about it. Something would 'accidentally' come up and would prevent him from trying to make amends. He knew exactly where she lived and where she worked and even had her phone number. But one word was stopping him from getting her back. It was his blasted pride.

He would not grovel and beg for her forgiveness. He didn't need to apologize. He didn't so anything wrong. It was all her. Assuming he had a fiancée. It was absurd. He hadn't seen geeky Saya since the ninth grade when he attended Tokyo Private. She had swooned over him and he rejected all of her attempts though. He wasn't even attracted to her, she had glasses that were prehistoric and was the brainiest kid at Tokyo Private.

Sasuke shuddered just thinking about the old Saya. He had seen a recent picture of her and he had to admit that she had turned out better than he had expected. She had lost the glasses and gotten contacts and was now married to a wealthy attorney, while she was a professor at the University of Tokyo.

A small sound escaped the 'thing' sitting on him. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_'why couldn't Itachi do this?' _Sasuke thought. His head turned when he heard the door start to open. Sasuke expecting to see a man coming into the room was surprised to see a head of pink hair come into the room. The head turned upward and an 'oh Kami' escaped her lips.

* * *

Emerald orbs widened as she saw the familiar onyx orbs looking at her. Her eyes fell to the sheet of paper and looked for the last name in the upper left hand corner. The words UCHIHA SETO were written nice and big and bold for all the world to see. Sakura had to treat Sasuke's son.

The next minutes held an uncomfortable silence. Sasuke looked at Sakura and then down at the boy his lap and then back to Sakura. He watched as her eyes went from the small boy back to his and back to the boy.

The silence was broken by a noise from the small child. Sakura came out of her stupor and looked down at the medical chart. The boy needed his shots. She said a brisk hello to Sasuke, not saying his name. Placing the clipboard on the counter in the room she moved around expertly.

She directed Sasuke to place Seto onto the bed and then hold him steady while she got the shot ready. Sakura was getting the shots ready when she heard his voice. The voice she hadn't heard in three years.

"Sakura." she didn't acknowledge the fact he had just called to her.

"Sakura, I know this looks bad." Sakura huffed slightly. Looks bad was an understatement. He was here, with his child.

"Sakura, Seto isn't my son. He's Itachi's son." Sakura rolled her eyes. _'sure, blame the brother.'_ Sakura didn't say anything to Sasuke.

She rubbed the injection spot on Seto's pale skin and the boy snuffed up his nose at the smell of the alcohol. Quickly injecting the shot she pulled the needle out of the tender skin and put a band-aid over the injection site.

Sasuke picked up Seto and held him in his arms.

"Sakura, I know this looks bad and we haven't seen in each other in three years, but Seto is my nephew, not my son. I'm not married." He obviously displayed his ring finger for her to see.

"Sasuke. I really don't care." She said writing a couple of notes on the medical chart, her back to him.

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke, I told you I don't care. Its not my business." she was starting to turn to him when the door opened again. This time a male doctor with light brown hair and dark eyes.

"Sakura." he said.

"Kai." he went over to her and gave her a hug and then turned to Sasuke.

"Sorry for interrupting. I just needed to talk to Sakura quickly before she left to go see Tsunade."

"Oh crap! I forgot." Sakura exclaimed looking down at her watch.

"Before you go. I got the reservations for tonight. I'll pick you up at six thirty, okay?" Kai said rushed.

"Yeah, I'll be ready. Thanks again." Kai gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Here, you go. I'll finish up here." Kai said moving Sakura towards the door. Kai turned back to him.

"Sorry about that. Did Seto get his shots?"

"Hai. He did."

"Kid looks pretty happy for just getting shots. You must be a great dad to him."

"He's not my son, he's my nephew."

"Oh, well then he's got a great uncle."

"How do you know Sakura?" Sasuke blurted out. Kai stopped as he was going to write something on the medical chart.

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"I believe it is. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura's ex- boyfriend." saying the ex stung him slightly.

"Oh, you're the boyfriend from Konoha." Kai stated.

"Hai."

"Well after she came back here after what happened we started to hang out and six months ago we started dating. I'm the boyfriend now." Kai said a little smugly.

"I see. I guess I'll be going then." Sasuke shifted Seto a little before striding out of the room.

Kai looked after Sasuke. He would never understand how a guy would leave Sakura. He hadn't known exactly what went wrong between the two and hadn't pried for any details. It wasn't his place to know, but if he had to bet money he would have guessed that Uchiha Sasuke was still in love Haruno Sakura.

Kai shook his head. Sasuke had had his chance and now it was his turn. He would be a better man than what Sasuke had turned out to be. He didn't know where Sasuke had gone wrong but he would now make sure that he wouldn't go wrong.

* * *

Sasuke dropped by his parent's house. He entered the large house and walked into the living room with Seto in his arms. Itachi was seated there with his wife Shiori. The woman looked like she belonged in the Uchiha family with pale skin and dark hair, yet she had bright blue eyes.

Sasuke walked over to the two and gave Shiori her son. Sasuke was about to leave the room when Itachi stopped him.

"Did Seto behave?"

"Hai, he was a good kid." Sasuke said his eyes slightly twitching.

"Did you plan that or something?"

"Plan what otouto?"

"Me taking Seto to get his shots when the attending doctor was Sakura."

"Sakura was there?"

"Don't act dumb." Sasuke snarled.

"I didn't know she would be there. How is she by the way?"

"Dating some other guy." Sasuke growled.

"Wow. Didn't see that one coming. Did you meet him?"

"Itachi!" Sasuke barked.

"What, just curious."

"Hai, I met him."

"And?"

"He seems okay."

"Every guy seems okay to you when it comes to Sakura. So how long?"

"Six months." Sasuke finally slumped into a chair, not caring that he was wrinkling his suit. Itachi looked at his younger brother.

"You still love her." Sasuke nodded his head.

"If father hadn't interfered she would be my wife by now and maybe we would have a little Seto." Sasuke put a hand over his face.

"What father did was wrong but now you need to get her back."

"She wouldn't even talk to me." Sasuke practically moaned. He hated this topic. Too tender for him.

"Well, the lies did hurt and I'm sure she wasn't expecting that especially after what you told me of her past relationships."

"Yeah, and then her boyfriend had to come in and show his affection for her in front of me." Sasuke growled.

"He kissed her?!"

"Hai. At least it was on the cheek."

"You better to work then on getting her back then. And you better start soon." Sasuke just nodded and sat there wallowing in his grief. Everything was just so screwed up.

* * *

Sakura was finishing getting ready when she heard a familiar knock on her door. She went and opened it and saw Kai who quickly gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. She giggled and playfully smacked his chest.

"Just give me another minute or two." She called out to him going back to her room.

"Okay." he called back sitting down on one of her couches. He loved her apartment. It may have been a little small but it was inviting. She had her favorite pictures up on the walls. She had gotten a bookshelf and was now collecting various books.

Sakura applied the last bit of make up before getting up and straightening her black knee length skirt and her apple red blouse. She walked into her room and slipped on her black flats before grabbing her apartment keys off of her chester drawers.

The picture of her and Sasuke remained at the back while pictures of her and Kai filled up the front. She touched the frame gently with her fingertips before setting the picture face down. It had been a surprise to see him today.

She had nearly burst into tears upon seeing the little boy that looked like a mirror image of him. When he had told her that the little boy wasn't his son she nearly cried for joy, but that didn't excuse the fact that he could still be married.

And then Kai had come in. She had seen Sasuke's killer gaze on Kai as he had kissed her cheek. Sakura had nearly wanted to die. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Sasuke was supposed to have disappeared from her life. She was trying to make a new life and then Sasuke has to appear out of thin air, and come right back into her life.

But he had his own life and she had hers and hers now had Kai in it and he had his wife, whatever her name was again. She gave a sigh of relief as her fingertips left the metal surface of the frame as she placed it face down.

Exiting her room she turned off the lights of the room and went to meet with Kai who was patiently waiting for her.

* * *

Sasuke returned back to his condo in a foul mood. He threw his suit jacket onto the couch he passed by to his room. He pulled against the tie until it loosened and slipped it over his head and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt.

Kicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks as he sat on his bed, the only thing he knew he needed was a cold shower. He was angry at past things. His father had ruined his relationship with Sakura and now he was going to have to fight to get it back.

Heading into the bathroom he turned on the cold water and slipped out of the rest of his clothes and stepped into the cold shower. He let the cold water rush over him. He loved seeing Sakura, how she had grown.

She still had her small height. She was only about five foot five while he towered at six foot one. She had remained petite and feminine. Her body had filled out and curved more. Her pink hair that had been darker three years ago had lightened slightly giving it a real cherry blossom color. Overall she was beautiful and he was still as madly in love with her today as he was with her when she left him.

He groaned. It took him three years to actually see her again but now as he going to take the initiative to get her back. He would have to win back her heart and this time she would be getting the ring that had sat patiently in its little box for the past three and a half years. It was ready to be shone and he would make sure that she would wear it.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. so i know the time skip was a big one and everything buy hopefully it was still a good chapter. PM me if you have any questions. **

**Love the reviews so here is another opportunity to make me really happy.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Ja**

**yoyo  
**


	11. Revelations

** So I am really happy to post this chapter. don't ask why. i just am. i thought about not posting it until tomorrow, because i didn't want my update schedule to get all screwy but i JUST CAN'T WAIT! So here it is hope you like it. **

**Thanks for all the reviews i love them and they are really encouraging. **

**_Thanks to iChellie (same as iMichelle, she just changed her name) for beta-ing this. YOU ROCK!! _**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if i did, i don't know what i would do with myself. **

**Enjoy the Chapter  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Revelations  
**

She flitted around the hospital for most of the day. Having spent the morning in the pediatrics wing of the hospital, Tsunade had asked her to go up to maternity and help out as they were short handed today. Now Sakura was making her way back down to Pediatrics to finish up her shift.

She picked up several files at the nurses' station before beginning her final rounds for the day. Kai had taken the day shift off and would be on the night shift. They would see each other for a few minutes before Sakura could leave.

She had loved their date just a few nights ago. They had gone to a pretty fancy restaurant in right near downtown Tokyo. It was at SoHo or The District. She and Kai had talked about the hospital, of course, and then it turned to other subjects, namely a certain Uchiha.

Apparently Sasuke had to go and say, what little he did say, was that he was the ex. So for a part of the dinner, Kai had been asking her questions about the Uchiha. Sakura gave short curt answers to all of his prying questions and warded off some of the more personal ones.

The date had ended fine, with him ceasing his question tirade and letting her be alone with her own thoughts of the Uchiha. She had been stunned, shocked to find him in one of her medical rooms, and sitting with a small boy that looked almost exactly like him, sitting on his lap.

When he had said that the child wasn't his, she had nearly let out a huge sigh of relief, but that didn't excuse the fact that he could still be married and that maybe he did have kids. She shuddered. She didn't want to see those kids in her part of the hospital because if they were around, so would their father.

After she had moved back to Tokyo and enrolled in the University, her mind had seemingly forgotten Sasuke. He was just another man that had come into her life and hurt her. He didn't even try to deny the fact that he was engaged or that he still might have feelings for this Saya. She thought she was stillhurt when Zaku cheated on her, but that relationship only lasted a year. Hers and Sasuke's relationship lasted for almost four years.

Four years. He dangled marriage prospects right in front of her face. Never once had he given an indication that he would even want to propose to her. The only thing he had done was given her a promise ring that was now shot and them living together and even then that didn't go very far.

She remembered twice when they seriously thought about making love. One was a few months after she had moved in with him and the second was about a year later when they were halfway through with their second year in college.

The second time was when they had almost gone through with it. She remembered them, correction, her snuggling with him on the couch, as it was winter, and they were underneath a blanket and watching a romance movie. A simple kiss had led to more kisses and soon they were in their room but when he had started trying to get her jeans off was when she stopped him, saying again she wasn't ready.

If there had been a desk nearby, Sakura would have banged her head against it numerous times. She had had thoughts that maybe if she had let him go further that he would have asked her to marry him and that she wouldn't be in a three-star apartment while he was probably in a five star condo, like she had been when they were living together.

The scream of a child roused Sakura from her contemplations of the past and what might or could have been. She walked past several rooms until she got to the room where the squalling boy was at. She sighed heavily and entered the room, pushing out all thoughts of everything else, aka Sasuke, out of her mind.

*** * ***

Most of Tokyo was below him. The people seemed almost like ants as they maneuvered around the buildings and around each other. He didn't exactly know how long he had been standing there looking down at the population of Tokyo. He really must be out of it.

Soon his back met black leather as he sat down in his chair and swiveled it around to face his desk. Papers laystrewn about the desk. He hadn't been concentrating as well as he usually did and he knew the reason.

He started to type something when there was a knock on the door. He called for them to come in and was surprised when a blond head poked its way around the door to look at him. Dark eyebrows rose at the man looking around his door.

"Hey teme!" a female gasp was heard before Naruto let himself all the way into the office. Naruto closed the door and walked around the room. There were 3 dark wood walls and then the wall behind Sasuke was the windows, letting light into the room.

"Dobe. What are you doing here?"

"It's nothing. I got a call from an acquaintance. Said you needed to have your spirits boosted. Didn't tell me why but said I should come." Naruto shrugged and plopped down in a comfy leather chair before Sasuke's large wooden desk.

"Is that so? Would it be Itachi that called you?"

"You're good teme, you always were. So what's the issue?"

"Sakura."

"Are you serious?" Naruto bellowed. "Last time you saw her, you guys spoke and she accused you of being engaged because of a fake picture your scumbag dad had and then she takes a job in Tokyo not even being back in Konoha for more than 12 hours and you are seriously going to try again?"

"I didn't say that." Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah, but I can see it. You've carted that ring around with you for years and never once have you even wanted to date another girl. I love Sakura, I really do but maybe the two of you aren't meant to be."

"I have to admit Dobe, you have gotten smarter, but even if I wanted to forget about her, I can't."

"And why is that? You haven't seen her in like three years, get over it."

"Actually I saw her the other day." Sasuke leaned back in the chair while Naruto nearly fell out of his.

"Nani?!" he yelped. "Where, when, why?"

"Itachi had me take Seto in for a shot. Sakura was the attending pediatrician."

"And?"

"She has a boyfriend and doesn't look happy."

"Teme, you really are a teme. "

"Hn."

"So what's the plan?"

"Plan?"

"Hai. There has got to be a plan."

"If you say so, then the plan is for her to come back to me."

"Nani? You just practically said that you wanted her back."

"I do."

"She's in a relationship."

"She's not happy."

"So, that doesn't mean she'll come crawling back to you."

"But she will."

"And how do you know that Mr. 'I'm so smart'?"

"She still has feelings for me. She only took the job because she was hurt."

"And how pray-tell do you know that?" Sasuke opened a drawer in the desk and took out a piece of paper.

"A letter. She likes leaving them when she decides to leave."

"Can I?" Sasuke nodded and handed the note to Naruto.

The room was silent for several minutes as Naruto read and re-read the letter. Now he understood why Sasuke had been so dang adamant about dating other girls. He didn't want her to believe it was true. The used to be Tokyo playboy was now waiting for her and proves to her that he wouldn't go out with any other girl besides her.

Naruto finished reading the letter that she left for him the second time. Naruto placed the letter down on the desk and sighed.

"She sure can be confusing. If all she needed was time then why didn't she come find you when you came to Tokyo and why get another boyfriend?" Sasuke just shrugged.

"I'm waiting for her now. She just needs to come back to her senses."

"Teme, I believe her senses are good. They may be a little rusty in places but maybe she wants to start a new life. I mean she has been here for three years and never a word from you."

"Are you blaming me?"

"Not blaming, more of telling you you're in the fault too. Come on. She never got a word from you, she just say the Corporation rise to new heights by _yourself_. If that doesn't say something then I don't know what does."

"Hn."

"Yeah, yeah, go all one word on me, but it probably didn't help the situation. Believe what you want but you haven't helped her try and come back to you."

"She's going to have to come back without my help. It's her decision."

"It may be, but I don't want to see two friends be miserable for the rest of their lives." Naruto sat back in the leather chair and crossed his legs.

The two stared at one another for the next few minutes just contemplating what they were going to do now. Sasuke looked away from Naruto and to a picture that was half hidden behind a picture of Set. It was Sakura.

* * *

* * *

Sakura sighed. Her shift was nearly over and thank Kami it was. She had dealt with a very unruly little boy. She knew boys were bad at times but this kid topped the cake. Never sitting still and yelling at her when she tried to do something to help him.

She opened her office's door. She had gotten a new office when she had taken a full position in pediatrics. Her office was now twice the size of the one she had when she was studying. There was a bookshelf along one wall where medical books were stored. Her desk was bigger and made of an oak. She had a flat screen computer and her keyboard sitting near a corner while pictures lined the outskirts of the desk. She loved that desk.

There were also two chairs sitting in front of her desk where she could consult parents if the situation required it and a small two person couch she insisted on having. Tsunade thought she was crazy for insisting on one but Sakura was adamant about having one.

She opened the door and looked in to see a long blond ponytail falling over the back of one of the chairs and a slim body sitting quite comfortably in the chair with her legs crossed. Sakura stiffed a giggle, but the sound was heard and bright baby blue eyes soon found their way to her own emerald orbs.

"Hey Forehead!" the blond said giddily.

"Pig, what are you doing in my office?"

"Oh, come on Forehead. You haven't seen me in years and that's the first thing you say to me? I'm hurt."

"Gomen Ino. How is my best friend in the whole wide world doing?" Sakura said dramatically.

"Just marvelous." Ino said stretching her arms out. Sakura laughed and went to go hug her friend who had risen from her chair.

"So when do you get off work?"

"In another few minutes." There was a knock on her door and she called for them to come in.

Kai poked his head around the door and entered the office. He gave a small wave to the unknown blond woman and went to Sakura and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Sakura flushed slightly and got a raised eyebrow from Ino.

"Hey Kai." Sakura said as he threaded an arm around her waist. Ino looked at the two questioningly.

"Ahem." Ino said.

"Oh, Kai this is my friend Ino. We met in Konoha and have been friends since." Sakura said motioning to Ino. Ino nodded and Kai extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ino." Kai said cheerfully, missing the deadly glance that was sent his way.

"So Sakura, I was wondering if maybe we could catch up and maybe go get some dinner."

"Sure, Kai here is working the night shift." Kai nodded and gave Sakura one last kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

"It was nice to meet you Ino." He said walking out of the room.

"A _boyfriend?_" Ino asked a little annoyed.

"Nani? We'll talk about it later. Come on, let's go somewhere to eat." Sakura smiled and took off her lab coat and grabbed her purse from under her desk. It was summer and she didn't need a coat.

* * *

The two got into the black Acura. Sakura had loved the Acura she had used when she was intern and once she had enough money she bought herself one, this time in black. Sakura pointed out several features of the city to Ino as they drove. There was a small Japanese restaurant that Sakura loved and that was where the two were going to have dinner at.

The two women sat across from each other as they decided on what they were going to have. Sakura went for the stir fry and rice while Ino went with the fish, or more correctly sushi. The two sat quietly waiting for the other to speak.

"So how is everything going?" Ino asked.

"Good. I have a good job and a nice apartment." Sakura said taking a drink of water.

"What about Kai."

"Ino, let's not go there." Sakura stated.

"No let's. I came all this way here because the blond idiot needed me to talk some sense into you."

"You mean Naruto's here?"

"Hai and he dragged me along. Said that someone had called him and told him to come talk to someone about something and I can guess who that someone is." Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Look, you didn't need to come all the way here because Naruto did."

"Oh, but I did and now that I see your with another guy it."

"Look Kai, we have only..."

"I don't want to hear the excuses. I have been royally pissed at Sasuke for the past three years because I thought he was in the wrong. But then one day he snaps on me and drags me back to the apartment only to shove a letter in my face. I found the letter rather interesting and funny thing, it was dated the day you left, the second time."

"He showed you the letter?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Hai, he showed me the letter and I must say you are stupid. You are still thinking its boarding school and Zaku is breathing down your neck. I didn't think you were one for letting things get to you."

"I'm not."

"Then why are you acting like everyone's against you. Sheesh, Sasuke put himself a lot of crap from you to make you go out with him. How many times did he have to ask you out before you actually said yes? You need to wake up and get over the past and Sasuke's jerk of a father."

"It's not just that!" Sakura wailed slightly.

"Then what is it?"

"He never asked me to marry him." Sakura let a tear slip. "He never once talked of marriage. All I had was a ring that said he _wanted_ to marry me. A promise ring. Three and a half years and not once any sign of wanting to marry me."

"Sakura, he hasn't had it easy. The day he showed me the letter we had a long talk about you and him and all I got out of the conversation was how content you both were. He felt like you didn't want to settle down just yet, that's why it took him so long to actually get a ring and try to propose to you."

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at her blond friend.

"He wanted to propose?" Ino laughed lightly.

"You bet he did. He had the ring and the date. He was going to propose to you on your guys' fourth year anniversary. I was helping him with asking you. He wasn't sure if you wanted to make that commitment."

"That was going to be the week after I left for Tokyo for the first time." Sakura whispered.

"Duh, and you know remember how I got angry with him. He told me you were in Tokyo the day I was going to help him finalize everything. The guy may have the looks but when it comes to proposing he's a lost puppy." Sakura had to giggle.

"So he did want to propose?" Sakura murmured, becoming serious again.

"Yeah, he did and from what I read in the letter it seemed that you wanted it too."

"I did, but when I saw the picture I freaked. I know Fugaku's never liked me but I wouldn't think him capable of doing something like that. I didn't think that he was that mean. And then when Sasuke did come to Tokyo he never acted like he wanted me to find him. Soaring to new heights for the company."

"He only did that because he missed you. After you left for good. He was all work and no play. He stopped by to hang out with the guys ever once in a while but it was mostly school. He graduated top of his class. He only pushed himself because he wanted to be better for you. He didn't even talk to his father at his graduation and Itachi seemed pretty upset too when he found out what had happened."

"I guess I am the one to blame here. I thought he didn't want me anymore." Sakura lowered her head.

"He would have you in a heartbeat. Now all you have to worry about it Kai." Sakura made a face.

"I don't want to hurt him though."

"Do you love him?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well he helped me get over the break-up with Sasuke and helped me adjust."

"So you two are more friends."

"But he really cares for me."

"He may care for you but it will only hurt him if you keep leading him on, while your feelings aren't mutual."

"I guess." Sakura looked off to the side.

"Hey I didn't come here t make you make you feel bad, just straighten things out. Oh, here comes our food and it looks good." Ino said happily and Sakura laughed.

* * *

* * *

It had been three weeks since Ino's and Naruto's visit. Sakura had seen Naruto, but only for a few minutes. He had dropped by the hospital to say hello and goodbye. She had been glad to see and had apologized for everything that had happened a few years prior. It was the least she could do.

She was walking through the white corridors of the hospital. She had a little boy to see. Apparently he had caught a cold and wasn't doing to well. It was a walk in patient so Sakura, after finishing with a nine year old girl went to see the little boy.

She heard noises coming from the room. It sounded like a muffled baby's cough and a man speaking softly to the child. Sakura felt bad for the poor baby. Opening the door, she entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr...."

"Sakura?" Sakura's head shot up.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" He raised an eyebrow and looked down at the small child sitting in his lap. The same child she had seen about four weeks ago.

"Seto got sick." Itachi said. His black hair back in his ponytail that started at the nape of his neck and his coal eyes were slighter lighter than Sasuke's. She remembered him from the festival where she had first met him and Sasuke's parents.

She set the folder down and went over to Seto.

"So Sasuke wasn't lying. You are a father."

"Hai."

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Fuzuwara Shiori."

"Nice name."

"So what's going on with you and Sasuke?" Sakura faltered.

"Nothing as of the moment."

"So there is going to be something again?"

"Itachi, this is not the place or the time to discuss my personal life."

"I think it is. Sasuke's gone crazy without you around."

"I'm sorry then."

"You should be." Sakura straightened from examining Seto.

"Excuse me? I don't need to get some more crap about this from you. So if you wouldn't mind please be quiet or leave the room." Sakura said coldly. Itachi nodded and shut up.

After Seto was examined Sakura prescribed some medicine for him to take over the next few days. Itachi nodded and took the doctor's note from her. But before he walked out of the room.

"I hope you do apologize to him. If you aren't going to get back together, then you both need closure, but if you are going to get back together then I would say do it soon or he might lose hope in you."

"Itachi thanks but this is something we need to work out ...together."

"Then I hope everything works out." Itachi gave a small smile and left Sakura alone.

She leaned against the counter in the room and sighed. Everything was out of place and the worst thing was, was that she would be the one to have to fix everything, especially between her and Sasuke, if she wanted another chance, though she still wondered why he still loved her, for she had broken his heart far more than he had broken hers.

Sighing again she pushed off of the counter and walked out of the room. Things needed to be settled and even though she knew it wouldn't be easy or fun she knew she had to do it, and do it she would.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. a little flashback fluff, sort of. so i know you have all been waiting to see Sasuke and Sakura get back together and good news. getting back together starts next chappie!!! I am totally excited to write it. yeah me!!**

**There were references to Senior Year at Boarding School. if you have any questions just ask me!**

**So this little part is a little blurp. i have found something interesting and would like to share it with you. this Saturday, March 28 from 8:30 to 9:30 the world is taking part in what is called Earth Hour. It is where for one hour at the time stated people around the world will turn off their electricity, lights, computers, tv's, etc. don't turn off the fridge, please! to help promote the saving of energy. major cities around the world do it and it is for a good cause. if you want to check it out more go on to youtube type in Earth Hour 2009 and click on the one that is 3:13 by earthhour2008. It's for a good cause. **

**Thanks for listening to my blurp.**

**Hope to see a review come in from you!**

**Ja **

**yoyo  
**


	12. Not Again

**Hello readers, thanks for reading and there is a tich of fluff in this chapter. -smiles- so i won't keep you waiting any longer.**

**_Thanks to my beta reader iChellie for beta-ing_**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favs and alerts. woohoo!!**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 12** - **Not Again**

The building that stood in front of her had seemed that it was never to change. It was like it had scraped the sky and the sun reflected off the windows that lined the building all the way up. Emerald orbs stared at the same building she had been staring at for past the couple of weeks.

It was quite pitiful about how her life had been reduced to this. She went to work daily at the hospital and then when she had time off or it was still light outside, she would walk deeper into the heart of Tokyo and there from across the street, she would stare up at the same building, trying to get the courage to actually walk into it. But that wouldn't happen, because she was afraid of what might happen when she entered. She was afraid of her chances were of her and Sasuke.

She sighed deeply, looking down at the sidewalk before she turned away from the building and began to walk back to her apartment. It was now September and she had a light sweater on over her nice shirt. She brushed by people as she walked back towards her apartment… her home.

*** * ***

Did he only glance or seemed to imagine the pink he saw in the crowd or was she really there looking at the building from across the street? He had noticed that there was the exact _familiar_ pink that had started to appear every once in a while since about two weeks ago. He thought he was probably imagining it the first time, but after that it, didn't seem like it was just a passing blob. It would stay there for a few minutes and then start walking away… again.

His back turned to the window, from where he was staring outand he sat sighing down in his chair. If it was her, why didn't she just come to him? She was already so close. Only a few steps across the street and a few inside the building, an elevator ride up and then she would be at his office.

He groaned in frustration. Ino had made a surprise visit to him after apparently talking to Sakura and had told him Sakura blamed him for dangling marriage in front of her face and he figured this was probably pay back… dangling herself in front of him. Not that he didn't deserve because he did. It took him a whole freaking three and a half years to actually buy an engagement ring for her and then another six months to get up the courage to ask her, which he never did. It was times like this that he wished he were a better man in some ways. Well, he had hopedthat he would be a better man for Sakura… but look at where that had took him.

Glancing at the time at the bottom of his computer screen, he saw it nearing seven. His mother had invited him over to dinner. He might have made some sorry excuse to miss it as he was still on bad terms with his father, but Itachi was going to be there and so he figured he could grin and bear it.

He stared at the computer for a quick second and clicked several "x's" to close out all of his open files on his computer and shut it off for the night. He grabbed his black business coat from the back of his chair, put it on and loosened his tie slightly, before making his way out of the little hole he had burrowed himself in for the past two years.

He got into his dark blue mustang. He had still kept it when he moved to Tokyo. His father had urged him to get another car, but this was _his _mustang. How could he let go of his mustang? The car roared to life and soon found its way speeding towards the parent's house.

Sasuke parked right in front of the house. Itachi's car was already there and Sasuke sighed thanking everything that he wouldn't have to be left alone with his father. He and his father hadn't talked much since Fugaku's _successful_ attempt to get rid of Sakura… permanently,he might add.

Their first conversation after their talk over the phone had not been a pleasant one. Each had been snappier with the other and almost nothing got accomplished in that conversation, except for Sasuke saying he was going to live on his own, by himself, and that he would appreciate it if his father wouldn't contact him unless it was necessary… very necessary.

Since then, Mikoto had been fuming mad with her husband and son's fighting and bickering. Itachi was her only sanity. Apparently, when Mikoto had found out that Fugaku had separated Sasuke and Sakura (which made her even more pissed off), Fugaku spent a few nights on the lumpy couch as his punishment.

Soon after she forgave him to an extent, but there was always a tension between her husband and youngest son, the predecessor of the Uchiha Corporation. Mikoto had tried to settle the tension, but it had never worked.

Sasuke groaned silently as he walked to the front door. He let himself in and called to let his mother know he was there. Before his mother could appear, Itachi came out of the den. The two brothers nodded to each other.

Sasuke heard the soft footsteps come towards the two and soon another head of dark raven hair was in view. Mikoto came up to her youngest son and enveloped him in a hug.

"I've missed you Sasuke. It's been a while." Mikoto said to her youngest son.

"Aa."

"Come on, dinner's almost ready. Your father is finishing up in his study and will be right down."

Sasuke and Itachi took their respective places at the large table and soon enough, their father made his presence known. Itachi nodded as Sasuke glared while they both gave a curt nod to his father. Mikoto entered the room and instantly felt the tension that was there. It had lessened over time, but you could tell that it was still there… lurking around the room. She inwardly sighed. Uchiha men were too stubborn for their own good.

Sasuke and Itachi found themselves in the library after dinner. Sasuke was leaning against a table in the room, flipping through a book while Itachi looked over several of the books in the shelves. This had been the first time in about a month the two had been able to speak to each other.

"I saw Sakura when I took Seto in to the hospital again." Itachi began and from the corner of his coal eye, he saw Sasuke stiffen slightly at the sound of her name.

"Hn." Itachi smirked.

"I talked to her."

"Yeah, so?" Sasuke tried to feign not being interested.

"She said in not so many words that she would be coming to see you."

"Aa."

"Stop being your usual stubborn self and actually say something for once." Itachi flamed slightly, surprisingly being the serious one in the conversation.

"What am I supposed to say? If she wants to see me, that's her choice." Sasuke backfired.

"It may be her choice, but it's your choice as how you are going to react."

"How am I supposed to _react_ then?"

"Something that tells her that you would like an apology? Besides I have something that would make things a little easier for the two of you to get back together."

"Hn."

"Aren't you curious?"

"If it isn't words coming out of her mouth, then no."

"I'm pretty sure you would like this. Don't you even want to see the picture that _destroyed _your relationship in the first place?" Sasuke looked up and raised a dark eyebrow, before narrowing his eyes. The book he had been aimlessly flipping through soon found its spot back on the table.

"Show me." Sasuke demanded. Itachi smirked and reached hand to his coat's pocket. He brought forth two pictures, except Sasuke only saw the white backsides of the pictures.

"What would you do if I gave you these pictures?" Itachi asked. Sasuke stopped and looked harshly at Itachi before his gaze smoothed.

What would he do with the pictures? Go and beat the crap out of his father after seeing? Keep them around as harsh reminders of how suddenly his relationship with Sakura had ended? Burn them? Would he keep them and show them to Sakura when she finally came to him? After all the questions that didn't seem to answer his statement, he finally came across one that seemed… meaningful.

"I can't tell you."

"So you would do something?"

"Aa." Itachi smirked and handed the photos over to Sasuke.

Sasuke took the two pictures into his hands. One was the original, with Saya and her husband while the other was the tampered picture. It was Saya, all right and his face with the body of her husband. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. How could Sakura not have seen the difference in the body? Heck, he was better physically endowed than this man! But the face would have been all that caught her attention.

"Arigato, Itachi." Sasuke murmured.

"Hn."

*** * ***

Sakura had a date that night with Kai, so once she got home from seeing the building, she quickly got ready. It wasn't too fancy of a restaurant, yet she still put on black dress pants and a nice dark red blouse.

Kai picked her up like always and the two went out to dinner. Afterwards, they went back to her apartment.

Both sat on the couch, drinking their tea. It had become a routine. Go have dinner, then go back to her apartment, and have tea or sit and talk while sitting on the couch.

Sakura shifted on her end of the couch. Kai noticed this and put his cup down. All night, she had been acting weird or off. She just wasn't herself as the usual dates that they have been on. He inwardly sighed and knew a conversation was going to come from his opening his mouth, but it was probably needed.

"Sak, is something bothering you?" Kai asked concerned. Sakura just looked over to him and then looked down into her tea.

"Sakura, if something is wrong, then let's talk about it." Kai urged.

"Kai, do you think there is one person for everyone?"

"Sak? What do you mean? Like soul mates or something?" she shrugged.

"I guess. Do you think there are?"

"I guess. Why?" Kai was almost afraid of the answer.

"Kai," Sakura looked at him with those glassy emerald orbs. "What are we?"

"What do you mean?" Kai asked, though he knew perfectly well where this was going.

"Like, what is our relationship? We say we are together yet, were not as together as other couples."

"Where are you taking this Sakura?"

"I guess, I just don't think there is anything there for us."

"Nothing there for us?" Kai asked confused.

"I mean, this relationship isn't going to go anywhere."

"What do you want to do then?" Kai looked away and then silenced her before she could say anything. "No, don't answer that. I think I understand. You still have feelings for that Uchiha."

"Kai-" Sakura whispered.

"I understand. You still have feelings for Uchiha and you want to see if you two were meant to be. But Sakura, dang it! Why? Everything was fine before Uchiha stepped back into your life. Did I do something wrong? Is it because you did see your ex again?"

"No! Kai, it's complicated."

"Dang straight it is!"

"Kai, I didn't mean to hurt you. This isn't just about you. It's about my feelings and me. Right now, my feelings are just… maybe at the beginning, there was something romantic, but just not anymore. It's not you, its me." Sakura whispered. "I'm sorry Kai, I really am sorry."

"Me too." he said quietly before leaving the apartment and one last kiss on Sakura's forehead.

* * *

Sakura had dreaded going to the hospital the next day. Hers and Kai's shifts were at the same time and that meant they would have to work together just after breaking up. There was a tension between them and the nurses picked up on it.

The nurses tried to stay away from Kai the most. He had been rather upset and snapped with almost everyone that wasn't a patient. Sakura, however, was sullen, with a deep sadness. She was sorry that she had made Kai feel like he needed to snap at people, but she needed to do it.

A few days later, she had picked up her mail from Izumo and was riding in the elevator to her floor as she flicked through her mail. It consisted of bills, notifications, a letter from her parents, and one without a return address.

She moved that letter to the top of the pile. Getting into her apartment, she set down her purse, took off he jacket, placed the mail on the coffee table and went into her bedroom to change into jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

Picking up the mail, she grabbed the one without a return address and opened it. Pulling out a letter, she opened it, missing the other two pieces of the letter that fell out. After unfolding the letter and smoothing it out, she began to read.

_Sakura, _

_The pictures are the truth. You know where to find me after you have looked at them._

_Sasuke_

Sakura looked at the little written line. She smiled at how is handwriting was still as nice as ever. She turned the letter over, but saw no pictures. She picked up the envelope and looked inside before looking over the couch to the ground where two pictures laid.

Carefully, she picked them up and turned them both over. She gasped at the content of the two pictures and her hand covered her mouth **in **shock. It was the picture Fugaku had shown her and the other was another picture that was with the same woman yet a different man… a very different man. Everything was the same except the faces.

She noticed a little note written on one of the pictures. The one with the woman and the man that she finally knows thatwas not Sasuke. _Kazuo & Saya Furisho. _She dropped the picture. It was an engagement photo. She looked at the fake one. No writing was visible on it.

She felt guiltier than she had felt three year prior. Not bothering to change, she grabbed her jacket and purse and slipped on her shoes before leaving her apartment. It was only five thirty. He would still be there.

She practically speed walked down into downtown Tokyo towards his building. Once she found herself standing in front of the building, she debated if she really wanted to go in. Butterflies became apparent in her stomach and she almost turned around and left.

But she couldn't, she still had the pictures clutched in her hand. They needed to talk and that was the last thing that made up her mind. She boldly took a step forward, but after that the steps became almost timid.

She walked into the building and was met with the clean office smell. The walls were a gray-blue color and the white tiled floor glistened. In front of her was the receptionist's desk with the name of the corporation on the wall behind.

She went to the receptionist and stopped at the counter, laying her hands on the counter and waited for the woman to come to her. Soon, the dark haired lady moved to see what she needed.

"May I help you?"

"Um, hello, yes I need to speak with Mr. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

"Then, I don't think you will be able to see Mr. Uchiha."

"He knows I'm coming though. It was unscheduled." Sakura rushed out and the lady raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, top floor, then take a left once out of the elevator. Find Mai, his personal secretary."

"Arigato."

Sakura walked towards the elevator and waited for the doors to open before getting in and hitting the top floors button. The elevator stopped several times along the way as business men and woman moved around the floors.

Finally, it reached the top and floor and dinged as the doors opened. She took a left as instructed and walked towards a dead end. The small hallway soon opened up to a bigger area where a secretary's desk was station outside of a door.

The secretary seemed to be gone as Sakura waited for a few minutes before getting out of the chair she was waiting in. She went to the door that had Uchiha S. She held her fist to the door to knock, but she paused and withdrew the fist.

She took a deep breath and willed herself to raise the fist again and knock letting three raps be heard on the door.

Sasuke looked up from the folder he was studying. It was nearing the end of the year and all the finances had to be in order. He shut the folder as he stood up to answer the door. He had sent Mai home at five.

He walked towards the door, opened it, and revealed a head of pink hair and green orbs staring at him. He arched an eyebrow. She fidgeted slightly as he watched her. He stepped back and let her enter his office.

He closed the door, led her over to where his desk sat, and motioned for her to have a seat. She did and sat on the edge of the chair. He took a seat in his own chair and placed his elbows on his lap and steepled his fingers front of his chest.

"It's a surprise to see you here." He began. The corners of her mouth twitched.

"If this is an inconvenient time, I can come back when you are available," she said quietly.

"No, it's fine." the room hung in silence for a few minutes.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" she didn't answer and he sighed. "I don't' however' have the time to sit and stare at each other, Sakura."

"I got... I got the pictures." Sakura said.

"When?

"Today." His onyx eyes hadwidened a little. He figured it would take her a few days to come see him after getting the pictures, not hours.

"And?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You're sorry. That's it?" she looked up at him in shock.

"What did you expect me to say?" She retorted.

"More than 'I'm sorry'." he shot back.

"Well then I'm sorry for apologizing," she snapped. "I come here to try and maybe talk about things and all you do is complain and gripe. I could say sorry for a lot of things, but you have things to be sorry for. I am not the only one to apologize here."

"Hn. I wasn't the one to just pack up and head to Tokyo."

"I didn't even apply."

"You didn't have to go."

"You would have wanted me too."

"Maybe, but you never asked."

"Asked? I'm not some kid who needs to ask permission to do something."

"But we were in a relationship."

"A relationship that was going nowhere. It was four years and nothing. It was a standstill. People should have just called us roommates that shared the same bed."

"I was going to propose to you and then, you went and headed to Tokyo."

"Because I thought..."

"That's right, you thought you knew everything… that I would want you to go. You tell me the day before you leave that you got an internship. How should that make me feel? I was getting ready to ask you to marry me. **I **had the ring and everything planned out for asking you."

"I didn't know that. Look, this isn't getting us anywhere." Sakura said sharply. "I didn't come here to fight about the past. I came to apologize, not get yelled at. I thought maybe there was a chance for us, but after what was said, I don't think there is. I appreciate knowing the truth about the pictures. It makes this a little easier."

"I thought you had a boyfriend." Sasuke lightly snarled.

"No, I broke up with him. It wasn't fair to him, when I still had feelings for you." Sasuke looked a little shocked at her confession. "Now, at least, you know how I feel." Sakura rose from the chair and began making her way towards the door.

"Wait." That had sounded too familiar too him… like it brought back the past where she left him the first and second times.

"Not this time, Sasuke. I don't think there is another chance left in either me or you." Sakura said as she turned away from him.

He pushed himself out of his chair and was around the desk in a record time, closing in on Sakura fast. She was near the door when he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He kept his grip on her wrist as his other hand remained at his side for the time being.

"Sasuke just let go."

"Not again." his other hand came up to her face and he held her cheek in his hand. "Not this time." he whispered before his hand tangled itself into her hair and pulled her into a searing kiss.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed and i will try not to keep you waiting for too long i am not feeling well again and with that goes no motivation but i am almost done with the chapter so there's a little consolation.**

**Please Review and tell me how you liked their reconciliation. i will thank you greatly!!**

**Ja**

**yoyo  
**


	13. Beginning Again

** Here is chapter 13 the beta-ed version**

**thanks to iChellie for Betaing.**

**Enjoy**

**DNON  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Beginning Again**

She gasped as he began his searing kiss, allowing him take the opportunity to further deepen the kiss. He slanted his head to get in deeper and his hand that had been around her wrist now pulled her against him fully, wrapping around her lower back to hold her in place. The other remained nestled in her hair, holding her head as the two kissed.

Her hands that had once been by her side now moved to the side of his neck and gripped his neck and then one found his hair. She swooned from the kiss. It had been too long to not be kissed like this and by him. She had forgotten how she loved his kisses.

After a minute of passionate kissing the two broke apart, but only by a breath. They could feel each other's breaths on their faces as they stood there, him holding her to him and her clinging to him.

"Oh Kami." she breathed out fanning his lower face. He resisted the urge to gulp.

They stood there for a few minutes regaining their bearings as they had been blown away as soon as he had kissed her.

"What was that?" she whispered leaning up towards him.

"A kiss." he replied as his nose began to trace her face lightly.

"Sasuke." She breathed out again, melting all over again by his touches. "What are we doing?"

"Falling for each other all over again." he whispered.

"Okay." she whispered before claiming her lips once again.

* * *

*** * ***

Sasuke threw his coat over the chair in his office. His father would have a fit if he knew that he had been with Sakura, practically all night. After composing themselves from their make out session that rivaled their teenage make out sessions, he had left work early and the two went to nice dinner and then back to his place to talk and then he had dropped her back off at her apartment at about two in the morning, after another kissing session.

Sighing, he fell into the leather chair and rubbed his face with his hand. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before as he was detained and after he had gotten home and actually got into his bed he had been restless.

They had talked practically all night, letting out their feelings and sharing a few kisses in between. After dinner, they had gone back to his place and sat together on his couch talking and expressing feelings. When Sakura had noticed it was nearly two, she said she had to go home as she had an early shift at the hospital.

Her words still ran through his head. She had been hurt, confused, had felt rejected and dejected. Feeling as though he had somehow tired of her. He had quenched those fears with a lingering kiss and told her how he had felt. He couldn't remember the last he was that open with anyone, even his mother.

Groaning, he turned on his computer. Now the only obstacle again was his father. He thought he could avoid telling his father about him and Sakura sort of being back together. No, he would wait until they were back together and the ring was on her finger.

But who knew how long that would take? She had lost faith and trust in him and he had lost a part of his trust in her as well. It would be a long road to get it back but get it back he would because he would have her as his wife, that much hadn't changed.

Hearing a knock on the door hours later, he looked up and called the person to come in. He turned back to his computer as the door opened to finish a few things up so he could concentrate on the person that was entering his office.

Clicking the upper "X" button on the program, he turned towards the newcomer and quirked and eyebrow. His brother came striding nonchalantly into the room and settled himself in one of the leather chairs in front of Sasuke's desk and crossed his legs and leaned back, totally relaxed.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked a little suspicious of how his brother was acting. Itachi just shrugged.

"Can't come see my otouto?"

"Usually not without a reason." Itachi smirked.

"Lets just say I wanted to confirm something."

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked leaning back in his own chair.

"Just wanted to make sure I saw you and Sakura last night, out to dinner." Sasuke smirked.

"Hn."

"So it was you two." Itachi mused more to himself.

"Hn."

"So you two back together?"

"Working on it."

"Dad's going to have a fit when he finds out."

"I know and that is why you aren't going to tell a soul."

"Well, it won't be me telling him." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Aren't you going to tell him?"

"Not for a little while."

"Why?"

"Because like you said he would have a fit. Besides I want mine and Sakura's relationship to actually get started again before dad interrupts, again."

"Good thinking."

"Aa."

"When is your next date?"

"Friday."

"And?"

"And nothing, we're going slow."

"Good luck then."

"Hn."

Itachi stayed for another half hour before he had to go. Since Itachi had given up the company he had gone into law and was now an attorney, and was quite good at. Sasuke had admired him for doing what he wanted instead of taking over the company. Sasuke groaned silently when Mai's voice came over the intercom on his desk informing him of someone that was there to see him.

* * *

*** * ***

Sakura knew that tea was not going to cut it, so for one of the few times in her life, she had coffee, dark coffee with a lot of sugar. She drank the dark drink before moving from her chair. It had been a long night.

After having a wild kiss with Sasuke, in his office, they had gone out to a nice dinner, then back to his condo, which was amazing, before he had dropped her off at her apartment after another kissing session.

Arriving at her apartment, she threw her coat to the couch, removed her shoes and took a nice long hot bubble bath, all at two in the morning. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep and she was correct, she didn't. So when it was time to go to work at 7:00 in the morning, she decided she would have some coffee and give her a little caffeine buzz, it worked.

She left her office to begin her rounds. They were several kids that were had been admitted and it was her day to see to them. Her and Kai, along with the nurses switched off checking on the kids. It was usually the nurses but every other day a doctor would usually check in on them.

She yawned as she walked out of her office and started down the hall.  
"Tired?" Sakura froze. She did not need this.

"Hai." she responded to the man in front of her. His head was seemingly buried in a folder but his dark eyes darted to look at her before going back down.

"Must have stayed out late." Kai mused.

"Hai, I did. I don't see how that is your concern though."

"As head of the pediatrics department it worries me when one of my co-doctors is tired, therefore, there is a possibility that they might not perform their services to the best of their ability. I don't like to consider compromise."

"Kai, that's crap and you know it. I would never compromise a patient. You should know that. Now if you will excuse me, I have a patient to see." Sakura huffed and continued on her way.

* * *

*** * ***

She was in her office flipping through several piles of papers. She had tried to avoid Kai for the most part, only talking to him when necessary and then it was brief. A knock was heard and she called for them to come in. Looking up she saw Kai walk into the room with his arms newly crossed.

"Yes, Kai? What can I do for you?"

"Why were you out all night? I dropped by to talk to you and you weren't there."

"I was with a friend."

"A friend? Or is he something more?"

"Kai-"

"No Sakura, I want the truth."

"I was with Sasuke last night. I got something in the mail that I needed to talk to him about. We just lost track of time."

"Oh." Kai said a little sullen.

"Kai, we already talked about this. I can't return your feelings at that level. Now I hope we can go back to being friends and be comfortable around each other. I don't want you biting my head off every chance you get." Kai just nodded his head.

"Kai, I'm sorry."

"I know." Kai said quietly and walked out of the room while Sakura hung her head.

* * *

*** * ***

Friday was gladly welcomed for Sakura. It was her second date with the Uchiha and she was looking forward to it. He hadn't told her where he was taking her, just to be ready at 7:00 that night. Sakura was way to giddy as she made her way inside the hospital. She couldn't wait for her shift to be over, it reminded her of when they were teens and Friday nights were always the nights they went to the club, or a movie, or just dinner.

She got several questioning looks from some of the nurses as she made her way towards her office. A few gave smiles and nods while others she knew looked around at her while she walked cheerfully down the hall.

Getting into her office she turned her computer on, took off her jacket, shrugged on her lab coat, put her hair in a messy bun and grabbed the files that were already on her desk. She had two consultations with parents whose child would have to be admitted and then one for obstetrics.

Looking at the clock hanging on the wall it read 7:45, her first cons ultation was at nine. She needed to make some rounds before she came back to the office. She gathered a pen from off her desk clipped the files to her clipboard and moved out of the office. Hospital, you better get ready!

* * *

*** * ***

Sasuke was growing impatient. He had other businessmen bugging him all day. Telling him what to do. Dang it! He was the executive, not them. The board meeting was boring, as usual and nothing was really accomplished. There was just a bunch of old businessmen getting together to try and make their companies more prosperous.

Sasuke sighed quietly as he leaned back in the boardroom chair. He was sitting on a side of the table as he watched the other businessmen and one woman argue over revenues. He tapped his pen impatiently. It was five and he had to pick up Sakura in two hours.

"Mr. Uchiha, what do you say?" _crap!_

"I believe that your arguments have nothing to do with the Uchiha Corporation. We are doing quite well."

"Uchiha, you better watch yourself," a businessman from another company warned.

"I believe my business here is finished." Sasuke said getting up from the chair while fifteen sets of eyes watched him.

He picked up his folder and walked out of the glass room with the eyes of the secretary of the rivaling corporation watching him go towards the elevator and then disappear, while the men in the boardroom were having fits.

Sasuke drove back to his building, musing over the faces of the other executives as he had walked right out of the room. He wasn't needed there. His business was fine all by itself. His father was the one who had always persisted on him attending the meetings to keep friendly relations, but that was what big company parties were for.

He parked the car before looking at the time. It was 5:45. He looked straight ahead out of his windshield. He might as well call it a day and head back to his condo to get ready and it would make sure he wasn't late to pick Sakura up.

* * *

*** * ***

Looking at the clock she noticed it was ten to seven. She quickly faced the mirror and touched up her make-up one last time. Sasuke had only told her it was a fancier restaurant so she had dress up slightly. If you said that a white knee length skirt and a deep red blouse top weren't fancy, then I don't know what is. She had realized that she did wear red tops a lot on dates but they looked good on her.

She slipped on her pair of black flats and brushed through her shoulder blade curly hair. She had curled it slightly and pinned part of it back. Swiping the brush over her lips again she reapplied her lip-gloss. She didn't like lipstick so lip-gloss it was.

Upon hearing a knock at the door, she straightened her shirt and skirt before patting her hair and grabbing her purse and jacket she walked out of the room and towards the door. Opening it up, she revealed at well-dressed Uchiha.

Sasuke wore black slacks and a collared white polo and black dress shoes. He smirked down at her, dang her shortness. He held out his hand and graciously she took it sending him a smile and a hello. He escorted her down to his car after giving her a hello as well.

He, being a gentleman opened the door for her and soon he was behind the wheel and they were headed to their dinner reservations.

* * *

*** * ***

"Sasuke." Sakura hissed to him. "Why didn't you tell me we were going here? I should have dressed better." Sakura said as they walked into the fancy restaurant.

"You look fine." Sasuke answered as they walked towards the front. Sakura tried to hide herself slightly behind Sasuke, while he rolled his eyes and pulled her to the side of him and not letting her try and hide.

The waiter asked them to follow him and they did going to a more private corner of the restaurant. The two sat down across from each other and looked at the menus in front of them after Sasuke had ordered wine for them.

The two sat there in silence for a little while each looking at the menu and flickering their eyes every once in a while to look at the other. They waited in silence for another few minutes before the waiter came back and took their orders.

The two sat there. Sakura swirled her wine glass causing the red liquid to circle in the glass, while Sasuke sat there looking at the woman in front of him.

"Sakura." said woman looked at him taking her attention away from the window she was looking out of.

"Sakura, I meant what I said the other night." She blinked her emerald orbs at him. "I want this to work out, for real this time." she nodded her head, as if agreeing.

"I don't want my father to interrupt our relationship." nod. "I want to begin where we left off, before you went to Tokyo. I want to go back to that." he uttered the last part quieter.

"I agree, but how do we do that?" Sakura asked earnestly. "How do we go back to a time when there were no worries and your father was hundreds of miles away?"

"I don't know."

"Then don't. Let's start again, except this time we won't make the mistakes we made last time." She smiled warmly at him. His larger one suddenly engulfed one of her hand that had been resting on the table. He ran his thumb pad over the soft flesh.

"Okay." he smirked and she flushed. He leaned over as well as she did and they gave each other a chaste kiss before going back to their sides.

Sasuke was about to speak again but was interrupted when the waiter came out with their dinners. Sakura smiled at him and waited for their dinner's to be placed in front of them before motioning him to go on.

"So, Sakura, what have you been doing these past few years?" He smirked as he took his first bite and she laughed softly noticing the playfulness in his eyes

"Well, Sasuke..."

Closing the door to her apartment she leaned back against it and sighed deeply. The date had been perfect. They had talked without inhibitions. They both knew the last few years had strained them both and that it wouldn't always be this easy. They still had his father to tell, but again they were officially together.

She walked lazily back into her room kicking off her shoes somewhere in the process. She fell backwards onto the bed. It was only ten but it seemed like it was early morning again. She had asked Tsunade for the weekend off and surprisingly it had been granted.

Leaning back up she got up off the bed and walked into her bathroom. Sasuke had asked her if they could go somewhere tomorrow in the early afternoon as he had to work in the morning for a little bit. She had said yes. The only thing he had told her was to pack a bag for an overnight trip and that was it.

Looking into her mirror she began to take off her make-up and earrings she had in. she changed into her pajamas and then climbed into her bed and was whisked away into fanciful dreams of her and Sasuke.

Sasuke was at the office earlier than usual. He wanted to finish everything here quickly so he and Sakura could leave. He had done some thinking and decided that they would take a little break from Tokyo and be hundreds of miles away from his dad. Sasuke was irked at that. His dad was always the cause of trouble for his love life. Sasuke rapidly made his way through the two piles of the papers that were stacked on his desk.

After three hours of hard work he was finally able to put the last file away and close out his computer. He was done earlier than he thought he would be, he figured he could surprise Sakura this way and it was a good thing their transportation was private.

Pushing his sagging rolled up sleeves a little bit father up he started getting up out of the chair as he turned the computer monitor off and reaching for his coat the door was suddenly thrust open and in walked a very upset Uchiha Fugaku.

* * *

**Hope you liked the beta-ed chapter better. **

Review!!

**Ja**

**yoyo  
**


	14. Good For Us

**I said I would update soon and i did. READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE DANGIT!!!! OR YOU WILL MISS OUT ON SOME IMPORTANT INFO!!  
**

**OHMYGOSH!! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU SENT AND THE ALERTS AND FAVS. I ALWAYS HAD LIKE 10+ EMAILS FOR THIS STORY LIKE EVERY DAY SINCE I POSTED THE LAST CHAPTER!!! LOVE YOU!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto, if i did, well i don't know.**

**Chapter is beta-ed thanks to iChelle for beta-ing.  
**

**Enjoy!! There is fluff in this chapter and more bonding. yeah!!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Good For Us**

Sasuke straightened as his father barreled into the room and stopped only inches short of Sasuke's desk.

"Father?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"What the heck do you think your doing?"

"Leaving." Sasuke deadpanned angering his father.

"No, not yet your not. First you get to tell me all about you and that woman being back together." Fugaku raged.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke bit out.

"Stop playing stupid. You know that I am talking about you and that Haruno girl. Last night at one of the nicest restaurants in Tokyo." Fugaku raged and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his father.

"Who I date is none of your business." he retorted, hoping that his anger wouldn't get the best of him.

"Yes, it is. I don't want you picking some girl that isn't fit to be with you. She won't have time for you and she is no good for you."

"I will decided who is good for me and she is good for me." Sasuke sounded pained. How could his father not understand?

"Sasuke, break up with her." Fugaku ordered.

"No father, not this time and I swear if you try anything to break us up..." Sasuke didn't finish the sentence. He glared at his father and removed his coat completely off the back of the chair, strode past his father and right out of the office, leaving a very disgruntled Uchiha Patriarch.

Sasuke let the car's engine roar to life. He had drove furiously out of the parking lot. He already had his bag in the trunk of the mustang, so all he had to do now was go get Sakura. He maneuvered through the busy streets to make his way towards her apartment.

* * *

* * *

Sakura had woken up late, late being ten in the morning. She had shot out of bed and had spent the last hour packing a small duffel as well as showering, and was still currently in pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt of Sasuke's from way back when, and it still fit her nicely.

When she heard a knock on the door she yelled for them to come in as she continued to run around her room trying to get herself together. She heard the door open and close and then footsteps come down the hallway to her room. She quickly replaced the pajama bottoms with form fitting jeans and was about to change her shirt when she heard a hn.

Freezing she turned to see Sasuke leaning against her door's frame arching an eyebrow at her and smirking. Sakura wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. He had probably seen her change her pants, but at least it wasn't the shirt.

"Still wearing my clothes?" he asked amused.

"Er..hehe...yeah." Sakura got out blushing slightly. Sasuke continued to smirk as she continued to get ready not bothering with her shirt for the moment.

She zipped her duffel and then went into the bathroom to change her shirt. Coming out of the bathroom she spotted neither Sasuke nor her duffel. Grabbing her jacket and purse she walked out into her living room and saw Sasuke with her duffel in hand.

"Ready?" he asked. She looked at him, smiled and nodded. He opened the door for her and when the two had exited she locked it before his free hand grabbed hers. She smiled lightly and as the two waited for the elevator.

* * *

* * *

Several hours later she was nudged from her current resting position. She grumbled under her breath before another nudge came. She nestled her head further into Sasuke's shoulder.

"Come on Sakura." he said, nudging her the third time.

"Fine." she consented removing her head from his shoulder and looked out the window of the plane.

Sasuke had driven them to the airport and after incessant questioning by Sakura finally told her they would be going somewhere. She had raised and eyebrow at this and continued to prod for questions. Except the questions stopped when she saw the private plane they would be going in. Sakura turned on him and started demanding answers. The only thing he said was 'company owned'.

Sakura had almost grudgingly gotten on the plane and within ten minutes of taking off, not knowing where they were going still she had fallen asleep against Sasuke's shoulder, now only to be awakened a couple hours later.

Sakura watched as the land became familiar and began to see the familiar city before landing. She turned and gaped at Sasuke once realizing exactly where they were.  
"Sasuke?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hn." he answered looking forward still.

"Konoha?"

"Aa."

"Why?"

"Why not?" he questioned back, now peering at her from the corner of his eye.

"Sasuke, but this is where it...well you know."

"It was the place where we started. We're starting over. Let's start here again." Sasuke said and seeing how it meant so much, Sakura's eyes softened and she gave off a small smile.

Within twenty minutes they were off the plane and in a rental car, a nice fancy black Porsche. Sasuke maneuvered the car through the streets easily and ended up in front of a very familiar condo. Sakura gaped at the condo before gaping at Sasuke.

"You kept it?"

"Aa. I still use it sometimes. Get away from the city." Sasuke said getting out of the car and coming around to open the door for and open the trunk to get their two bags. He carried the bags up as she walked closely behind him.

Unlocking the door and both stepping inside they stood in front of the now closed door. Emerald orbs scanned the condo. It hadn't changed much since she had left. The furniture, the kitchen, the little things hadn't changed. Some pictures were down but other than that it looked like nothing had ever happened between them.

She walked further into the condo. She knew Sasuke had gone into the bedroom to drop their bags off. She stood looking blankly around the rooms that she could see and soon she felt Sasuke's presence behind her.

She turned and looked up at him. He was looking down at her as if waiting for her to do something and do something she did. One moment she was looking up at him and the next she was clinging to him and crying spilling apologies out of her mouth.

Sasuke just wrapped his arms around her and comforted her as best he could. After a minute he gently began rubbing her back in small smoothing circles. He listened to her sputter apologies right and left before he began trying to calm her down by shushing her.

* * *

* * *

After calming Sakura down the two sat down on the couch and sat curled up with each other. Sakura had her head leaning on Sasuke's chest while she sat in his lap like they used to do.

"Do you feel like going out tonight?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Where to?"

"To see everyone else."

"Sure."

"You don't sound excited."

"I am. I'm just getting everything straight again. Do you think they will hate me?"

"Why?"

"Because I left so suddenly."

"No."

"Why?"

"Ino forgave you quickly the others should too."

"I guess. When are they expecting us?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. She was still good.

"Seven. In three hours."

"Hn." Sakura said a little tiredly. "I'll take a quick nap then." She mused before falling asleep.

Sasuke eyed the girl. She was falling asleep a lot lately. He figured it was because of her hospital shifts and now the late night dates with him. He shrugged slightly and scooted down on the couch and laid his head back and fell asleep right along with his girlfriend.

Sakura shifted slightly causing a shift to happen under her. Somehow in the time they had been asleep they had changed positions slightly. Sasuke's back was now lying on the couch with a leg on the couch and one off and his head against the arm rest. Sakura was now positioned on top of him, with her head lying on his chest and her legs over his. One of her arms was rounding his shoulder and he had an arm around her and to the side of her.

"Sasuke," she murmured. "What time is it?"

"Hn." she lifted her head and gazed awkwardly at the clock on the DVD player next to the TV, which they were in front of.

"Sasuke. It's almost seven."

"Hn."

"We need to go."

"Hn." sakura chuckled and started pushing herself off of him when his grip tightened.

"Sasuke." She whined playfully. "Come on I want to go see piggy." Sasuke scrunched his face slightly and opened an onyx orb to stare at her. She pouted and he released her, letting her get up from the couch and walking back into the bedroom. Before Sasuke knew it a coat was thrown over him.

"Come on Sasuke." Sakura said happily. "We have to go." Sasuke grunted before getting off the couch and grabbing the keys to the car.

* * *

* * *

Sasuke parked the car in front of Inos and Shikamaru's apartment. He turned off the car but made no move to get out of the car and looked towards Sakura who had her head turned towards the front of the apartment.

"Come on Sak." Sasuke urged and she only nodded her head. Sasuke stepped out of the car and went around to the other side to let Sakura out as well. The two walked together hand in hand towards the front door where Sasuke knocked a few times.

The door was opened wide revealing a very excited Ino.

"Forehead!" she screeched engulfing Sakura into a hug while Sasuke raised a brow.

"Come in." She said dragging Sakura into the apartment followed by Sasuke and for the first time in almost four years all eight friends were together.

Sakura was relieved when she was greeted with smiles instead of angry looks that she was expecting. The girls had all welcomed her back, gladly, and were excited to find out that her and Sasuke were back together.

The boys nodded and said their respectful hi's before turning to Sasuke. The guys talked while the girls talked. Hinata was almost due and was told Naruto was impatiently waiting for her to deliver. The guys cracked jokes at Naruto for being a father which Naruto defended himself while the girls laughed.

At the end of the night while the entire group was talking together, each respective couple together on either some piece of furniture or the ground. The girls had finished laughing as the guys really didn't laugh before the conversation changed again, this time to Sasuke and Sakura.

"So how long have you been re-going out?" Hinata asked.

"Almost a week." Sakura looked up at Sasuke from her position, where she was sitting in between his legs on a couch. Sasuke nodded his head.

"So what happened?" Tenten asked. Only Ino and Naruto really knew what had happened to cause them to break up.

"Father." came a crisp reply from Sasuke.

"And?" Tenten pried.

"His father was being a jerk and did something and then other things happened and we, I broke up with him and then a few weeks ago it got straightened out and we are back together." Sakura filled in.

"Just like that?" Hinata questioned.

"Well it's going to take some time to re-adjust and get back to where we were but we are going to try." Sakura said hopefully looking slightly down. Sasuke noticed her action and gently squeezed her waist where one of his hands was resting, for reassurance.

"Well, at least you two are back together." Ino interjected. "Now we are a group again." the girls laughed and the guys smirked.

* * *

* * *

The headlights turned off as soon as Sasuke cut the engine. Sakura's head was resting against the head rest of the seat. He smirked at her, unbuckled his seatbelt, got out of the car and went to her side. Instead of waking her up he took off her seatbelt and picked her up bridal style and carried her.

Once inside the condo he made his way towards the bedroom where he gently deposited her, taking off her shoes and socks. He almost changed her completely but decided against it. So he just picked her up again and moved the covers back and laid her down and pulled the covers over her, afterwards taking his own shoes and socks off along with the pants and shirt and crawled in right next to her.

He pulled her clothed body closer to his and instinctively she turned to her side to curl up against him. He smirked and let an arm drape over her waist and let his hand rest on her back. She sighed and before long Sasuke fell asleep, listening to her rhythmic breathing.

* * *

The alarm clock had long since been unplugged so the couple slept through most of the morning waking up around eleven. Sakura shifted and realized how remarkably warm she felt. Shifting around a bit more she realized she was still in yesterday's clothes. Opening an orb she met closed eyelids and raven bangs. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards.

She couldn't really move her hands as they were curled up between their chests and he had an arm slung tightly over her waist. She smiled and decided to close her eye and relax again into him.

Just as Sakura closed her eye Sasuke began to shift as well. Once wakening up enough he moved slightly and began rubbing Sakura's back with his hand. She gave off a small smile with her eyes still closed.

"That feels nice." She murmured to him and he smirked.

"Miss this?"

"Uh-huh." She breathed out.

His hand kept rubbing her back for several more minutes as they just laid there. She may still have been in her clothes from yesterday but at this moment even her clothes couldn't take away the feelings she was feeling.

They got up soon after and spent the rest of the day going back around Konoha, just walking. She insisted on dropping by the hospital and saying hi to Dr. Rei so they did and her and Dr. Rei talked for a few minutes before she said her goodbyes and then the two left again.

It was about five when Sasuke locked the condo up and the two of them headed back to the airport to go back to Tokyo. They got into Tokyo about nine at night and by the time Sasuke was nearing Sakura's apartment he looked over at her and found her fast asleep.

Again deciding not to wake her up he drove past her apartment building and headed straight towards his own condo. He woke her up briefly so he could get her up to his condo and then she soon fell asleep once she hit the bed again in her street clothes. Sasuke placed both of their bags on a chair in the room and then got into bed with her after discarding his shirt and pants leaving him once again only in his boxers.

* * *

* * *

Sakura woke groggily the next morning. She turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling before narrowing her eyes. This wasn't her ceiling. Her eyes darted around the room to the parts she could see, as she was lying down. This wasn't her apartment.

Feeling something shift beside her she looked over and saw Sasuke's raven hair blending into the black pillow and a sheet was covering him from his mid-chest and down. She sat at gently not wanting to stir him and looked around for a clock.

It was seven in the morning and she was glad that her shift started at nine. Suddenly a phone rang causing Sasuke to stir. It continued to ring and soon Sasuke was grumbling and climbing out of the bed to get the phone while Sakura blushed upon seeing him only in his boxers and his hair ruffled more than normal.

Sakura heard his deep voice talk to the person on the other line and soon the click was heard and Sasuke walked back into the room. He stopped in the doorway and looked at the woman who was sitting up in the bed staring straight back at him.

"Morning." Sakura said breaking the silence.

"Hn."

"Um, why didn't you drop me off at my apartment?" She asked quietly.

"You were asleep." she nodded. "I didn't know where your key was."

"Oh." She said dumbly. Sasuke twitched his eyebrows before telling her was going to shower.

She watched him gather clothes and enter into the supposedly large bathroom. The room was huge so why shouldn't the bathroom. Getting out of the bed she realized once again she was in yesterday's clothes. Sighing she went to the chester drawers and found a pair of sweat pants and put them on, even though they were too large and then a t-shirt he had in his closet.

She entered the fairly large kitchen and began exploring before she starting making breakfast for the two of them. She started the food and then the tea and lastly she began setting the table.

Sasuke smelled the scent of something good coming from the kitchen. He slipped on his black suit pants and then his white collared button up shirt. Lastly he put on a navy blue tie and tied it loosely around his neck.

Making his way out towards the kitchen he heard her bustling around making breakfast. He walked in and was rolling up his sleeves when she finally noticed him.

"Ohayo Sasuke." She greeted pouring the tea into two cups.

"Hn." she smiled, still the same old Sasuke.

He sat down at the table as she put the two plates of food on the table and then the tea. They began eating as soon as she sat down. They ate in silence.

"Sasuke, can you drop me off at my apartment. I need to change before I go to work."

"Aa."

"Arigato."

They finished the rest of the meal in silence and then Sakura after putting the dishes in the sink went to change back into jeans and a shirt. She walked out of the bedroom with slightly wet hair and her clothes on.

"I took a shower. I hope you don't mind." Sakura said holding onto her bag.

"No, its fine."

Sasuke took her bag from her and the two went down to where his car was parked. Sasuke dropped Sakura off at the bottom of her apartment and got out of the car after giving him a goodbye kiss, that lingered a little bit.

He watched her enter into the building before taking off towards his own office. He parked the car in the parking lot and made his way up to his floor where his office was. Mai was sitting at her desk in front of the computer furiously typing. Her head poked up when she saw him.

"Mr. Uchiha, where have you been? You are usually here at seven not nine."

"My apologies Mai, I was detained."

"Of course, sir. You have an associate in the office waiting for you and then you have another meeting with department heads to secure a few things at ten thirty and then Mr. Washabi would like you to call him, said it was important." Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at just hearing his day's schedule.

"Okay, just make sure not to schedule any appointments after his."

"Of course." and Sasuke walked into his office ready to start the day.

* * *

* * *

Sakura looked at the clock 8:42 and continued to scramble around her apartment. She would have to drive today to make it on time. She pulled on khaki dress pants and a navy blue silk blouse. Grabbing her jacket and her purse she rushed out of the apartment locking the door behind her.

Arriving at the hospital she rushed inside and signed in right at nine. She breathed once she had clocked in, knowing Tsunade would lecture her for being late and she did not want another lecture from her previous mentor.

"Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama needs you up in Maternity." a nurse said handing her a file

"Hai." Sakura opened the file once she was on her way up to maternity.

It would be another normal day.

* * *

**So I hope that was good enough for you. **

**So for the important info that you should read. Okay, you will probably not be too happy but the next update will not be for a little while. like two weeks maybe three. oops. but i have valid reasons before you kill. i have my AP Statistics Exam in approx. 3 weeks and homework is crazy. i also have several other important events coming up, like PROM!! and other things that need my attention. But i have started chapter 15, but not that far because of school and other activities. so really sorry about this. i will try and update asap but i can't promise you anything and i have some awesome ideas for the ending of the story, they are awesome. have vague outlines that are really good. just need to get through chapter 15. so i will try and update asap but no no promises.**

**Please Review. You guys are already good at it so show me what you got!**

**ja**

**yoyo  
**


	15. When the Timing is Right

**I am really proud of myself. i got a chapter up before the two weeks. a week and a half. next one not so sure. **

**Thanks to all of the reviewers and your wonderful reviews. love them. thanks for loving the story so much to review. **

_**Thanks to iChelle for beta-ing this chapter. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't have time to own Naruto with all my AP work to do.**

**Enjoy!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**When the Timing Is Right**

Throwing her jacket and purse onto the couch she walked towards her room where she immediately laid down on the bed. Figuring it was going to be a nice, easy day at work was wrong.

A maternity ward nurse had called in sick and wasn't able to get another nurse to cover for her so Sakura was running between maternity and pediatrics. Maternity was quite busy today so when the nurse had called in sick Sakura had immediately gone up taking care of several women that were close to delivery.

Down in pediatrics Kai was there but he too was getting sick and had to go home early, leaving Sakura as the only pediatrics doctor there and of course the kids had to get in more trouble than usual. And where was Tsunade? Of course, you would already know that she was in her office trying to get rid of her very obnoxious hangover from another weekend of too much sake.

Sighing she figured a nice hot bath with bubbles would soothe her and that's exactly what she did. After starting the water for the bath and adding the right amount of bubbles she quickly cleaned her apartment up and then soon settled into the bath letting out a deep long sigh.

*** * ***

A hand ran through ebony locks as the man sighed wearily and leaned back in a black leather chair. His day had started out same as usual. The one on one meetings that he had with thebusinessmen that he associated himself with and then all the paperwork that had to be done.

What he wasn't exactly expecting was his father barging into his office again, luckily not to yell at him about Sakura, but to yell at him for walking out of the executives meeting the last week. Apparently one of the men had called Fugaku relaying his son's most adolescent behavior he had ever seen from him.

Sasuke had just sat, watched (bored, if I may add), and half listened as his father ranted to him about the importance of the meetings. Sasuke had come back with the more important matters to attend to and that put Fugaku over the edge. His father, who had been in a little fit, went into a rage when he had heard the excuse.

And that was why at seven o'clock he was still in the office. Sasuke felt no motivation to really leave. His father's interruption had lasted for about an hour putting him behind on looking over papers and signing them. He knew he probably wouldn't get home until about eight or nine with all this paper work.

As eight o'clock came around Sasuke was finally able to turn his computer off and head out of the darkened office. Mai was already gone as were many of the people that worked in the building. Sasuke was glad that he was finally leaving. Checking the time on his cell phone, he flipped it opened and called Sakura.

*** * ***

Sakura hummed as she cleaned up the room that she was just using. The ten-year-old boy had needed stitches and she had just finished and was cleaning up the room and the supplies. She had a date with Sasuke that night.

He called a few days ago and asked her out to another nice dinner, not that she minded. She loved dinners with Sasuke. His voice had seemed stressed and she knew he needed a night out of the office, so she had graciously, and jumping inside, said yes.

Throwing the last of the gauze away she exited the room and went towards her office. She had a two o'clock consultation with a couple whose daughter had been diagnosed with cancer and was scheduled to arrive at the hospital today.

*** * ***

The click of keys being typed upon was heard in the silent office Mai's voice came over the intercom.

"Mr. Uchiha, your father is here to see you." a deep sigh was the reply.

"Send him in."

Sasuke saved the document and prepared for another long lecture from his father. The door to the room opened and his father walked in. Sasuke leaned back in the chair letting his elbows rest on his thighs as he templed his fingers in front of his lower chest.

His father dressed in a dark suit just made him comfortable as he sat down in a leather chair across from Sasuke's desk.

"Yes, father?"

"I didn't come here for sarcasm." Fugaku bit out. Sasuke remained silent.

"Your mother would like you to come to dinner a week from Friday. She hasn't seen you in a while. Itachi will be there as well with Shiori and Seto. Shiori just got back from her parents and I'm sure Seto would like to see his uncle." Fugaku got out in the nicest manner possible and Sasuke sighed.

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Good. I'll see you Friday then." Fugaku rose, motioned for Sasuke to stay seated, and left the office.

Sasuke watched as his father left the office. Something had seemed different with him. Like he was finally showing how old he really was. Fugaku was in his late fifties and had lived a long hard life.

Sasuke's grandfather had started the company but Fugaku made the company prosperous and made its name known through out all Japan and into foreign countries. Sasuke was proud of his father for that, but now all those years of hard work were taking its toll on his father.

Sasuke looked at the clock on the bottom of his computer screen five fifteen. Had to pick Sakura up in an hour and fifteen. Might as well head home. Sasuke turned off his computer and stepped out of the office and to see Mai furiously typing at her own computer.

"Bye Mai." he said in passing and she gave her own goodbye, eyes never leaving the screen. He exited the building and got into his car to drive back to his condo to change. He was not going to wear a suit tonight, just slacks.

An hour later he pulled the car alongside the curb at the bottom of the apartment building and getting out he made his way up to her apartment.

Sakura had donned a black knee length skirt and a hunter green halter-top with a black cardigan over it. Clipping her hair back to the side and giving her lips one last swipe of lip-gloss she grabbed her purse from her bed the chestier drawers it was sitting on when there was a knock at the door.

She turned off the larger lights and left a few smaller ones on before opening the door to a waiting Sasuke. He stood casually one hand in his slacks pocket and the other resting to the side of him and he leaned against his right leg. He smirked at her as she came out the door and then turned around to lock it.

Of course it being Sasuke, they again went to another fancier restaurant that Sakura had never been to before but had heard about it. They had ordered their meals and were eating when Sasuke unexpectedly asked her something.

"I have a dinner to go to. I want you to go with me." He said bluntly and she stopped midway in taking a bite.

"A dinner? What kind of dinner?"

"Not a real formal one. Just a get together." He replied smoothly and discreetly.

"When."

"A week from Friday."

"I guess I could do that." She said right before taking a bite.

"Arigatou." Sasuke told her.

* * *

_**Week and a half later**_

Sakura brushed through her should blade length hair and finally decided on clipping part of it back and letting part of it hang down. She had put on a new white skirt she had just bought that ended right before her knees. It was a stiffer material and just hung down her legs.

She had also donned a light pink shirt and a black shawl that she tied in the front. Sasuke had told her it wasn't to formal so she wasn't too worried about how she looked but whoever they were having dinner with she wanted to make a good impression.

A knock on the door interrupted her train of thought and knowing it was Sasuke she yelled at him for him to come in. hearing the door open and close she just continued to get ready. She put a light layer of a light pink eye shadow on and a little blush on her cheeks.

She saw Sasuke lean against the doorframe of the bathroom from the corner of her eye. He was watching her finishing getting ready. She finished her makeup and straightened her shirt in front of the mirror before turning to Sasuke.

"Is this okay?"

"Aa." he replied. She nodded and slipped by him to grab her jacket before telling him she was ready to go.

The drive was silent but Sakura's eyes narrowed when they started leaving the cities boundaries and the car began making its way towards a very familiar neighborhood.

"Sasuke?" She questioned quietly yet a little nervous. "Where is this dinner?"

"You'll see." He replied and kept on driving.

Her eyes darted around the familiar houses that only a few years ago she was driving past. The mustang finally rolled to a stop behind a black Nissan Prius. The car's engine was cut but Sasuke made no move to get out of the car.

Turning to the passenger seat Sasuke saw the back of Sakura's head as she looked at the house, which only a few years ago she left in a most dramatic manner.

Sakura stared stunned at the house that was beyond the glass of the window. Her mouth was in a tight line and yet her eyes were wide open. Mixed emotions were coursing through her as she continued to look at the house.

"Sakura." she heard his voice call to her.

"Hai." she whispered back.

"Are you ready?" her head snapped towards him.

"That's a fine question to ask right now," she snapped at him and he raised a brow.

"Gomen." her face scrunched. He apologized for asking a question.

"Me too." She said looking down. "Come on. I guess we better go in. They are expecting us after all." she tried to give a cheery smile. Sasuke smirked and got out of the car.

After the two had gotten out of the car they walked the path up to the front door. Sasuke knocked a couple times before a maid answered the door and let them in. Sasuke helped Sakura remove her coat and hung it up on a coat rack.

Sasuke took her hand and gently squeezed it reassuringly before moving further into the house. The two looked into the library and saw Itachi's back to them. Sasuke cleared his throat and Itachi turned around with a surprised expression when he saw Sakura standing beside his little brother.

"Sasuke." He said easily and then he turned to Sakura. "Hello Sakura. It's been a while." Sakura smiled and replied.

"Yes, it has been. It's good to see you again though." She said politely.

"Of course-" Itachi was going to continue when a black head of hair shot past Sasuke and Sakura and ran towards Itachi.

"Daddy!" the small boy cried and Itachi picked the boy up, not losing momentum."

"Hello Seto."

"Itachi, where are you?" a woman's voice called.

"Library." Itachi called out and soon a woman entered the library wearing a black pencil skirt and a white baby doll top. Her dark hair was up in a ponytail and waved gracefully behind her. She moved past Sasuke and Sakura and went towards Itachi and gave him a kiss on his cheek and ruffled the little boys hair.

Getting a good look at the kid Sakura recognized him.

"Sasuke, that's the boy you brought to the pediatrics ward." Sakura said.

"I told you, he's Itachi's son." Sasuke said pointedly while Sakura raised a brow at his smart remark and Shiori turned her head towards her brother in law and his date.

"Oh, hello there. Sasuke why didn't you introduce me?" Sasuke sighed used to his brother's wife antics.

"Gomen Shiori. Shiori this is my girlfriend Sakura. Sakura this is Shiori, Itachi's wife." The two women shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. Your little boy is very adorable" Sakura said and Shiori beamed.

"Why thank you. He got Itachi's look. Huh Itachi?" Shiori faced her husband who had a little pink tint to his cheeks and hned to his wife.

"Sasuke, Itachi, Shiori? Is that you I hear in the library?" a woman's voice called from another room.

"Hai mother." Itachi called back. The sound of hurried footsteps was coming towards the room. Sakura looked towards the open doorway and felt a reassuring squeeze from Sasuke on her hand. She looked up at him and he only nodded in reassurance. Soon the figure of Mikoto came into view.

"Oh, Sasuke, I didn't know you brought company." Mikoto was taken aback at first but gaped slightly when she recognized the date.

"Sakura, is that you?" Sakura meekly nodded at the woman's question. "Oh, well. I didn't know you and Sasuke were back together." Mikoto looked at her youngest son.

"Only recently mother. Didn't father tell you? He rants and raves to me." Sasuke jibed a little at his not present father.

"No, he hasn't told me anything. Though he has seemed a little upset these past few weeks. Is this why?"

"Hai mother."

"Well that's good to know then." then Mikoto turned the conversation.

"And how is my little grandbaby?" she said energetically crouching down and spreading her arms wide. Seto, who once resided in Itachi's arms, was suddenly out of them and running towards his grandmother as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Sakura giggled at the antics of the small child. Behind her she could also hear Shiori giggling and Itachi letting out a small sound as well. Sasuke only had a smirk on his face.

"Well this is a surprise," a very male, very upset voice said. All five adults turned towards the voice and the little one cried a 'grandpa'.

Uchiha Fugaku stood in the doorway of the library looking very irate and very not happy. His arms were crossed over his chest in a position that told them they didn't want to mess with him and his eyes narrowed as he looked from Sakura, to Sasuke, then back to Sakura.

"Father, I invited Sakura. I thought she should meet the family... again." Fugaku's eyes steeled at his son's words as they had a double meaning and then walked off and Mikoto gave an apologetic smile and saying that dinner should be ready.

Two hours later Itachi and Sasuke were back in the library with Shiori, Sakura, and Seto in the small living, parlor like, room across the way. The two men could hear the constant voices of the two women as they talked and played with the small child with them.

Both sets of onyx eyes looked out of the library door and towards the other room at hearing the two women let out a little laughter at a probably unaware Seto. They soon turned back into the room and looked at the other.

"I'm guessing it's going pretty good?" Itachi mused, plucking a book from the shelf.

"Aa."

"Just an 'Aa'? Come on Sasuke don't lie or hold the truth back."

"Hn. Things are good."

"Just good or great? I'm guessing you two go out at least once a week and what about the ring still sitting in your drawer. That coming out any time soon?"

"When the timing is right."

"Cut the timing crap. That girl is practically begging you to ask her with her eyes. Did you see her face when she saw Seto? That woman wants to be married. Isn't this one of the big issues of you two breaking up besides the whole dad thing?"

"What would you know?" Sasuke bit out a little harshly and slamming the book he was flipping through closed.

"Two blond birdies paid me a visit." Itachi said sarcastically. "Stop playing around Sasuke or you will lose her just like the last time, except this time will be the last time." Itachi said gravely and then walking out of the library calling out to Seto as he walked into the other room. A squeal was heard and then a fit of female laughter.

Sasuke looked down at the book in his hands. That had been one of the reasons… the uncertainty of commitment. He had waited three and a half years before buying an engagement ring and then another six before trying to propose.

Placing the book down on the table, he ran a hand over his face and let out a deep sigh. They had been going back out for what a month. Close to it and yet now they were back to where they ended. They were happy, but not fully content. Sasuke sighed again and walked out of the library and towards the room where his brother, his sister in law and his girlfriend sat and enjoyed each other's company.

A yawn interrupted Sasuke's thoughts as he drove the car up against the curbside. Looking over he saw Sakura cover her yawn with her hand. He looked at her curiously. She had been tired more than usual lately.

"Sak, are you okay?" He asked her and she turned her head quickly towards him.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're tired a lot lately."

"Oh. It's nothing. I'm just working a few more shifts at the hospital than I usually do. Kai got sick and then Tsunade's been under the weather with her sake so I have had to keep up with both pediatrics and a bit more with the obstetrics department as well. I'm fine though. Just need some more sleep, I guess?"

"Do we need to stop going out as much at night?"

"What?! No. I'm fine, really. Don't worry about it. See I will go up and go to sleep right away so you don't have to worry." she began to open the car door before his hand gripped her hand closet to him and pulled her back inside the car and turned her so she faced him and he kissed her.

Sakura was a little puzzled at first but then fell easily into the kiss. She let him deepen it by opening her lips when he asked and again she was whisked away in his kiss. Releasing from their kiss emerald eyes studied the face of her boyfriend. His pale skin, dark endless eyes and his perfect mouth that when it kissed her sent her heart soaring.

"I love you Sasuke." She breathed against his face.

"I know." he whispered back kissing her lightly again. She kissed lightly back and then started to giggle.

"You say I'm too tired yet here you are keeping me from my sleep." she whispered against him.

"This is better than sleep." He said slightly huskily back.

"Maybe, but I need my sleep." she kissed him a final time before getting out of the car, saying goodbye and going up to her apartment, leaving a watching Sasuke.

Onyx orbs watched her enter the building that housed her apartment and watched her get into an elevator before driving away and heading back towards his condo. 'When the timing is right. That is when I will ask her.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. you better thank sundays or this chapter wouldn't be up right now. **

**Next update. well, i don't know. i started my AP Final not the exam but my class final today and it ends Monday. 6 freaking questions take 90 minutes. ridiculous. oh well and then there is still prom and other club things that i need to do. so i'm hoping for next weekend or shortly there after. no promise though. i haven't really started the next chapter but i can say it is going to be good. **

**Please review you wonderful reviewers.**

**ja**

**yoyo  
**


	16. Show Me

**-sigh- okay here is the next chapter. i just want to say that AP Statistics needs to die. I just finished taking my test about fourty minutes ago and it just needs to die and i have a really bad headache. and prom was fabulous. love it. so there are two major things off of my checklist of things to do before life calms down just a little. **

**Thanks so much for all the review and comments. i love them. almost 200 so lets make it 200 after this chapter!!!!  
**

**Thanks to Chelle for beta-ing**

**Disclaimer: i don't own naruto.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**You will love the ending, but you have to read the entire thing because other things are getting set up to happen in coming chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Show Me  
**

A sigh came from her lips as she stepped back into the cold weather. She had just been kicked out of the hospital by Tsunade. A few flakes of snow fell from the partial coverage of clouds in the darkened sky signaling winter would be coming soon.

She had been working since six that morning and it was now eleven at night. Tsunade had kicked her out saying she needed to go home and sleep. She was even told to take Sunday off. Tsunade had ranted on about how she was a doctor and how she should be taking care of herself and not running herself into the ground with work at the hospital.

Tsunade had also somehow managed to find out about her new romance with the Uchiha Sasuke and that there were frequent late night dinners. This caused Tsunade to go on yet another rant that doctors should get enough sleep even when in a relationship.

So that was how Sakura now found herself walking back to her apartment from the hospital. She shrugged her coat tighter around her. The few flakes continued to fall onto her as she walked home through the crowded sidewalks. Even at night the city never slept.

Finally, arriving at her apartment building she entered unraveling her scarf as she made her way towards the elevator. Stepping inside the elevator she pressed her floor number and the doors shut and she sighed.

It had been a long day. Over twelve hours working with practically no break. She had had a few consultations but other than that she had once again be running between pediatrics and obstetrics. Kai was still sick, so she had been picking up several of his shifts.

The nurses were always helpful but, for some cases, there had to be a doctor needed and unfortunately, there were a lot of kids that were in the pediatrics ward for a long stay.

Reaching her door, she had to stop about a foot away from the door due to the flowers that sat at the base of the door. They were roses with a few Sakura's, which another name of cherry blossoms, thrown into the bouquet. She picked the bouquet up and then opened the door missing the note nestled in the flowers.

Going into the kitchen, she turned on a light and searched her cupboards for a big enough vase. She had vases for a few flowers but not a bouquet this big. Finally finding one, she prepped the flowers and then put them into the vase finally noticing the little note.

A low chuckle escaped her lips upon reading the note. It was a very indirect way of asking one to dinner on Wednesday and to be ready by 6:00 this time. Hopefully, Kai would be back and she could leave early, either that or she could work another fourteen plus hour shift and then be demanded to leave.

Sakura chuckled to herself at the thought of getting thrown out again as she set the flowers on her small table and then going into her bedroom to find her comfy and very inviting bed. The bubble bath would have to wait until tomorrow when she was more awake and know that she wouldn't fall asleep in the warm bath.

*** **

** ***

The book closed shut almost quietly as the owner shut it and placed it on the table next to the couch. He had borrowed another book from his parent's house. Though reading in his spare time was not something he usually did, but he had found the book interesting and knew that Sakura had read it before back in Konoha.

Grunting, he got up off the couch and looked at the clock that was situated on his wall. It was almost nearly eleven. He was sure Sakura had gotten his flowers that he had sent her. He wanted to take her out as a little bit of an apology for the dinner at his parents.

Though his mother had been more than happy to have her there, his father still showed resentment towards her. He had offered few words to her in conversation and his gaze, whenever it fell on her, was steely and almost degrading.

He wasn't sure if Sakura had caught it but he had and he wanted to make it up to her and he just liked taking her out. He planned on them going to a new restaurant that he just recently opened up. He had heard that it was good and she would like it, it would be casual, but a nice casual. He had also planned it earlier so she could get home to sleep. Though it would just be easier if she lived with him, but that was not happening just yet.

Getting a drink of water from his kitchen he then made his way to his own bedroom, which ever since Sakura slept there with him, it felt too big and too empty for his liking. He knew he would have to change that as well soon.

The ring that had once just sat in the top drawer of his Chester drawers now sat open on top of the piece of furniture, being displayed for all who entered into the room. He knew it was almost time for him to ask her.

*** **

*****

Bed sheets rustled as Sakura stretched her body beneath the sheets. Glancing over at the clock she saw the time but then had to do a double take. It couldn't really be three in the afternoon could it? But yes it was. The clock read in bold blazing numbers 3:07.

Her pink head dropped back onto the soft pillows as she just stayed in bed relaxing. She knew she must have been extremely exhausted to have slept well into the afternoon on a Sunday. She usually slept in on Sundays considering she usually had them off but to sleep in this late was something new.

Only an hour later, she found herself at a park about a half hour out of Tokyo. There was a child's' play area and then several hills that had Sakura trees. She had found it one day when just driving around and she loved to visit the place. It reminded her of the hill that she and Sasuke would sit on when they were at the boarding school.

Slipping her light jacket on, she made her way up the hill to just lay on the grass. It was slightly damp due to the moisture that had fallen upon the city just last night, but she didn't mind. This place always has helped her think and relax.

She had often thought of bringing Sasuke here and maybe this weekend she could if the weather was still fairly good. Lying fully down on the grass, she looked up at the blue sky and watched the remaining clouds move on to a new place. She loved this spot.

Sakura was relieved when Kai was back at the hospital on Monday. Her shift hadn't started until eleven and when she walked in at quarter 'til eleven she was glad that she saw Kai's familiar figure entering a room.

Entering her office, she put her purse under her desk and her coat and scarf onto the coat rack she had and put on her white lab coat. A file was already waiting for her already on her desk. She picked it up and looked inside and knew that she would have a long day ahead of her.

* * *

* * *

Sasuke was relieved when Wednesday finally came. He left work at four surprising Mai when he locked his office door and bid her goodbye. This time he went home and instead of changing into slacks and a button down shirt he donned jean pants and a navy blue polo and at five thirty went to get Sakura.

The note had said that it would be just casual so when she slipped into the form fitting jeans, she sighed in relief. There would be no skirt tonight. Not that she minded the fancier dinners; she just liked wearing her jeans. So with her comfortable jeans she put on a dark blue shirt that had a crossover top and a jean jacket she had recently bought.

So by the time Sasuke got there she was already waiting for him. She was sitting on her couch reading a book that Sasuke had gotten her from his parent's house to borrow when the knock at the door came. Closing the book she stood up and went to greet her wonderful date.

The restaurant was just outside main downtown Tokyo. The two walked in, this time without a reservation and were seated in near a window. The two looked over the menu carefully before deciding what to get.

When it finally came time to order Sakura got sushi with miso soup and some rice while Sasuke tried something other than the seafood the restaurant provided. The waiter left them and soon they began to talk.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"What are you doing this Saturday?" she twirled her drink around.

"I don't know. Probably go to the office for half a day." he replied shrugging lightly.

"You want to do something in the afternoon?" she said as she looked at him coyly.

"Like what?" he returned her gaze

"I want to take you somewhere." she smiled innocently.

"Why?"

"Well, you always take me places, so I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise. But I think you will like it a lot." her lips turned upwards slightly.

"Okay."

"Good. This time, I will pick you up."

"No. I'll come pick you up."

"But you don't know where we are going."

"You can tell me."

"No. you can only pick me up if I get to drive."

"Fine." he agreed.

Soon their food was placed before them and both began to eat the food.

"How has the hospital been?" Sasuke started.

"Okay. Kai is back so my shift time is going down. Tsunade-shishou actually kicked me out of the hospital Saturday night saying I had been working too hard."

"You have been working too hard. You were falling asleep every chance that you got."

"Sasuke!"

"It's the truth."

"Well sorry." she humped.

"Don't be. Just don't take as many shifts."

"But I need t-"

"You don't need to. Someone else can do it."

"Sasuke, be rational. Shishou always to drunk on sake and Kai was sick at that moment. I had to."

"You didn't have to. You wanted too."

"Let's just drop it."

"No."

"Why?" Sasuke realized his mistake. If he didn't want her to know about him beginning preparations, again, for asking her to marry him, then he should have left the topic alone.

"Never mind, you're right, let's just drop it." Sakura nearly gaped. The Uchiha Sasuke gave up. Was the world coming to an end?

"Okay. How's your business?"

"Dull."

"Oh." She slowly chewed on a piece of sushi. The rest of the night's conversation was simply small talk and nothing really important to either of them.

When Sasuke dropped her off at her building, she gave him instructions for that coming Saturday, saying that he should wear casual clothes and to bring a jacket. He nodded in return and gave her a chaste kiss before letting her out of the car to go into her building.

* * *

* * *

A sigh escaped her lips as she administered yet another shot. With the flu season coming on several mothers had come in to get their children vaccinated for the upcoming flu season, namely winter. It was Friday afternoon and thankfully her shift would be over within a half hour.

Kai had been picking up more shifts and apparently to someone's incessant urging a new doctor for the pediatrics department was going to be hired. Sakura could only all to well guess where that one came from because when she asked Kai, he told her he hadn't said anything. That only left one person. That person was by the name of Sasuke.

Sakura would have a fun time confronting him about that one but decided it could wait until a later time or not worry about and maybe another doctor would be a good thing. Her and Kai could only do so much by themselves.

Sakura entered the last room she had for the day and was surprised to see a very well dressed Shiori and a little Seto playing with his mother's hair.

"Shiori." Sakura asked. The woman's blue eyes looked up.

"Oh, hello Sakura. I didn't know you would be giving Seto his shots today."

"That's okay. I think I have taken care of Seto every time he has been in here for something or another." Shiori laughed lightly.

"Well then he likes you." Sakura smiled as she watched the mother and son interact with one another as she prepared the shot for the small boy.

Putting the cap back onto the shot and then tossing it into the small trash can Sakura then placed a blue band aid over the small puncture hole on the boy's arm. Seto's dark eyes fastened on the band aid as he examined it before saying blue was his favorite color. The two women laughed at his childish antics.

"Well, I hope to see more of you Sakura." Shiori said placing the small boy on her hip.

"Me too."

"And don't worry about Fugaku. He didn't like me at first either. Itachi did tell me what happened between you and him. I've seen Sasuke over the past few years just be miserable, thanks for bringing him back to his old self."

"You knew Sasuke when he was younger."

"Sure. I've known Itachi since our senior year in Tokyo Private. Sasuke went there too until he moved out to Konoha to go to boarding school there."

"Wow."

"Just continue to make him happy, okay?" Shiori asked.

"I think I can do that."

"Arigatou." With that said, Shiori left the room with Seto attached to her hip.

Sakura watched as the two left. Why was Fugaku so against her and Sasuke's relationship if he knew that she made him happy? She knew her hometown wasn't the ideal and that her family didn't make millions, but at least there was love and friendship and family.

Sighing she looked at her watch and saw that she was officially off duty. Thank Kami. Sakura handed the files to a passing nurse and then went to her office collected her things and was off to go home and take a nice long bubble bath order Chinese food and watch a romantic movie while eating her Chinese food.

* * *

* * *

Sasuke went into his office at about eight in the morning and by eleven he was gone. Mai was surprised to see the Uchiha spend less than ten hours in his office. He went in and seemingly just as soon he was gone placing several folders on her desk.

Sasuke had worn business attire to the office for the three hours he had been there but now he wore his dark jeans that were ever taken out of the closet and a dark blue long sleeve shirt and threw on a sports jacket for the extra warmth.

Sakura was slightly surprised when she saw Sasuke standing outside her door almost exactly at noon. She too wore her dark slim fitting jeans, a red long sleeve shirt but a regular windbreaker topped her ensemble.

She smiled and let him in while she finished getting ready by putting on her tennis shoes. After tying the last lace, she fingered his jacket and then pulled on it signaling she was ready to go as he leaned against a wall and had his eyes closed.

He felt the tug on his jacket and opened his obsidian orbs to her jade ones. She smiled and pulled again at his jacket.

"Come on." she said before walking out of the room and out into the hallway. He followed and watched as she locked the door. She turned around and saw Sasuke holding out the keys to his precious mustang.

"You're letting me drive?" she asked surprised.

"Aa."

"Thanks.

"Hn."

He hadn't expected her to take him to a sushi bar for lunch. She had told him that since it was practically lunch time, she would take them both out. Though he insisted on paying, she got the cash down on the table faster than he could, though he did leave a few for a tip before they got back into the mustang.

He watched as the city started to give way to a fresh countryside that was still littered with houses so when she pulled up in a parking lot that was for a park her gave her a sideways glance that was almost questioning her. She had said she wanted to take him somewhere, but why a park?

"Come on." She giggled noting his puzzled expression. Shrugging, he too removed himself from the car and followed her to where the pavement became grass.

She took his hand and began leading him away from where the park play things were and towards several hills with scattered Sakura trees on them. The two walked up a certain hill and just as suddenly as she had taken his hand she let it drop and he stopped.

She continued for a few more steps before turning to face him with a smile on her face. Suddenly, she sat down on the grass and his orbs just followed her to the ground.

"Doesn't this remind you of the hill we used to sit on at boarding school? When we would just sit and enjoy being with one another?" he nodded at her statements before he took a seat on the ground next to her.

She lay back on her back while he crooked one knee up and let the other stretch out in front of him. He leaned back slightly as she rolled on her side to face him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him, fingers playing with the grass.

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on. You've got to be thinking of something." She urged fingers running over the tips of the grass before starting to pluck at it.

"Just about boarding school."

"Boarding school?" She asked confused. "Why boarding school?"

"That's where we started."

"Yeah, even though I hated you at the beginning of the year. Everything was fine until your dad..." the two became silent.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I didn't mean it-"

"Don't. It's okay. Just forget about my dad."

"Okay." Sasuke laid his back down on the grass and soon he felt Sakura curl up into his side. Her arm was draping over his abdomen and her head lying on his chest. They stayed there for a while longer just staring up into the sky and thinking.

After being at the park, Sasuke drove back into Tokyo, and Sasuke took her out to dinner, and Sasuke dropped her off. They had gone to a small cafe near the park they had been at and had talked a little there again before making the final thirty minute drive back to Tokyo.

The two kissed after Sasuke had pulled the car up in front of her apartment building.

"Sakura," the girl turned to face her boyfriend.

"Yeah?"

"Arigatou for showing me the hill."

"You're welcome Sasuke." she gave him another quick kiss before exiting the car and entering her building.

* * *

* * *

Sasuke drove the rest of the way to his condo thinking about certain plans. He now knew where he would ask Sakura to marry him. It was perfect. Now all he had to do was ask and hopefully his father wouldn't get in the way.

Entering his apartment, he shrugged off his coat and threw it over the couch and kicked off his shoes near the entryway. He was just beginning to go back into his room when a loud and almost angry knock came to his door.

Sighing, he went to answer the door. As soon as he had opened the door only slightly the door lurched open and a very angry looking Fugaku entered into the condo pushing Sasuke to the side as to avoid not getting trampled by his seemingly rampaging father.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked closing the door and making sure it wasn't broken.

"I'll tell you why I am here. First, I go to see you at the office at a time you are usually there only to be told by Mai that you aren't in. So one, why the heck was you not in the office today? Business men work on Saturdays as well Sasuke."

"I wasn't in the office today because I was out today." Fugaku stopped his pacing he had begun and looked murderously at his son.

"Let me guess. Out with Haruno Sakura, again?" It was said with such disdain that Sasuke's eyes narrowed and all defenses went up.

"So what if I was?" That was not the answer Fugaku was expecting.

"That girl is distracting you. All you ever do is think about her. You are practically never in your office, running the corporation as you should. You are always too concerned with that woman." Sasuke was starting to get angrier by the minute. How dare his father barge into his 'house' and go off on a rage on him?

"This is why I have tried to get you away from the girl. She is influencing you too much. You care more for her than anything else. You are too worried with her troubles. If you would date or marry a girl that I have suggested, then we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"What predicament?" Sasuke said crossly. "That, in fact, that I like a girl that doesn't come from a rich family? Or that she doesn't come from a big nice city? Well, I don't care about those things."

"You should Sasuke. Someone who isn't from our lifestyle won't fit in with our lifestyle. You are trying to be in a relationship where never once have I ever heard you say you love her or she loves you. This is just a passing relationship. It won't go any farther than that."

"That's what I like about her. She isn't snobbish. She actually thinks and wants to be something."

"She won't have time for you with all of her dreams and aspirations, Sasuke. She will drag you down."

"Get out." Sasuke demanded.

"Excuse me?" Fugaku frowned at his son.

"I said. Get. Out. I don't want you here any longer telling me who to like and who not to. If I want to be with her, then I will. Now get out." Sasuke bit out. Father and son stared at each other long and hard for several minutes before Fugaku stormed out of the condo, slamming the door on the way out.

Sasuke ran a hand through his ebony locks. Now he was all riled up. He looked around the room staring out into space at times. What his father had said about him not loving her had struck him deep and that had unsettled him.

He loved her that he was sure of. He only said the three words when she really needed to hear them, but maybe he needed to say them without there being a great need or maybe to just really tell her that he loved her and not just in a passing relationship kind of way.

He needed to get away from here and with a decision made he threw on his jacket pulled on his shoes and left the condo in a mad dash and headed to his new destination.

* * *

* * *

Sakura was pulling back the covers on her bed and about to slip into them when a knocking on her door was heard. Wondering who would be at her apartment this late at night she made her way down the hall to open up the door.

Opening the door, she saw a very distressed looking Sasuke. His right forearm was leaning against the doorway and his back was slightly hunched over.

"Sasuke?" she whispered. His head snapped up from looking at the ground and his onyx orbs stared straight into hers. She stepped out of the way to let him in and he entered.

After she had closed the door, she was brought into his embrace. He held her solidly against his chest head buried in her hair. After regaining her bearings, she hugged him back, her arms wrapped around him as well.

He brought his face out of her hair and looked down at her face. She gave a small encouraging smile to him and he gently leaned down to kiss her. She was a little startled when he had kissed her, but soon went with it and kissed him back.

Breaking the kiss, he unwound his arms from around her and held her face between his hands. He looked into her face memorizing it.

"I love you." he whispered to her and her emerald eyes widened slightly. He was saying he loved her without any reason, just because he could.

He kissed her again softly and mumbled against her lips he loved her. His hands moved from her face, one to wrap around her lower back and one to move into her hair. Again he kissed her and mumbled the same three words, Over and over again.

"Sakura?"

"Nhn." she replied reveling in the feelings he was creating within her.

"Let me show you I love you." he kissed her jaw lightly. Her closed orbs slowly half opened and looked up at him. She mesmerized his face, especially his onyx eyes. She loved his eyes. The usually emotionless eyes now held passion and love.

"yes." she whispered kissing him on the lips lightly. "Love me." she whispered again, breath fanning his face and before she knew it, she was brought into a passionate kiss that exceeded what they had ever done before and before she knew it, their tongues were dancing and fighting and she was being picked up and carried to her room where he would show her just how much he really, truly, and deeply loved her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter especially the end. hehe. so hopefully this chapter makes up for it being a week and a half since my last update. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! i know you want to so click the button below. maybe below now. Whatever.  
**

**ja **

**yoyo**


	17. Going Right

**Here is the next chapter AND READ THE BOTTOMS A/N NOTES. THEY ARE EXTREMELY IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT ANOTHER STORY OUT OF ME!!! JK BUT READ THEM DANGIT!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto just the plot line**

**enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Going Right  
**

The sheets lightly rustled as the two adjusted their position in the bed. Onyx orbs looked down at the head of his girlfriend that was resting against his chest. Her upper body was halfway over his and he could still feel her almost erratic heart beat.

His hands and arms came up to encircle the girl's back as he held onto her while she began to sleep. They only had her light sheet on, though it was nearing winter, as both of their bodies were still quite heated from their recent activities.

His body still burned from the experience he had just had with her. He could still hear her breathy moans, sighs and could feel where her fingers had tightly gripped him, nails leaving indentures on his skin. Also, don't forget how she tasted, her sweet fragrance of cherries and vanilla.

No, he couldn't sleep just yet. All he could do watch her as she slept. Looking over at the clock, he saw the time of 2 a.m. It had been around eleven since he had come over and it was now three hours later. He should probably be exhausted, but he wasn't. He was elated. He loved this woman and in the most intimate way had proven it to her.

A breathy sigh left her lips as she snuggled into his body more arms wound around him. He kissed the top of her pink hair before settling down again, just feeling good to have her in his arms. He shifted slightly again before turning his attention back to the woman in his arms.

Turning to look at the time again, it now read about 2:27. He had been thinking clearly about nothing for the last half hour. He could hear Sakura's even breath as she soundly slept and her heartbeat had gone back to normal awhile ago.

Shifting down in the bed again and holding Sakura closer to him, he finally let his eyes shut and soon sleep found him.

Luckily, her bedroom didn't have any windows on the east side so the sun couldn't come through and wake them up. But, even though there were no windows letting light in, Sakura felt like waking up. Her once groggy mind was now starting to clear and she felt herself being pressed up against another body.

Shifting her legs slightly, she made the sheets rustle with her movement. Feeling a hand rub her back she knew Sasuke was awake. Her fingertips began lazily drawing patterns on his bare upper chest. She could feel their legs begin to untangle slightly.

Just being near him made her want only to just repeat last night all over again. She knew that had made love many times before falling asleep and each time they did she felt even better than before. He showed her, he really showed her how much he loved her.

Snuggling herself closer to him and again feeling his bare skin against hers, she realized that last night had not been a dream but a reality. The Uchiha Sasuke had made love to and with her and boy did it feel good. She wrapped her arm around him tighter and felt his grip tighten as well.

"Morning." he mumbled to her, her head under his chin.

"Morning to you too." she lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. He leaned forward and gently kissed her.

As soon as he kissed her, the memories of the night before flooded through her mind. She especially remembered his gentle and loving words. The touches that sent her to cloud nine and his kisses that were pure bliss. She giggled lightly when his hand against her bare lower back pressed harder into her skin.

"Why Sasuke, I don't think you can control yourself." she said to him, kissing him lightly while teasing.

"Not when I'm with you." he mumbled back going back to her lips for another kiss, which she gladly accepted.

Half an hour later, Sasuke walked out of her bathroom rubbing his dark locks with a towel to somewhat dry them. He had called Mai and had let her know that he wouldn't be coming in at all that day. She had seemed surprised but then told him to enjoy his day and be safe.

Throwing the towel onto the bed, he walked out of the room with only his boxers and a loose shirt on. He found Sakura in the kitchen. He noticed a slight limp in her walk and smirked to himself. She had had a little trouble getting out of bed that morning to take a shower. He had smirked then knowing how passionate they had been the night before.

He walked up behind her and put his hands on her waist and leaned his head over her shoulder to see exactly what she was doing. She was scrambling some eggs that had little red pieces scattered in them. Tomatoes. He was happy. He helped her get the rest of breakfast ready and soon they were both enjoying the meal.

* * *

* * *

Sasuke entered his office bright and early Monday morning. There was the same familiar smirk apparent on his face with a hint of a spark in his eyes. Mai had gazed at him for a second noticing something different in the Uchiha but passed it by when he walked into his office.

Sitting down in the comfortable leather chair, he switched on his computer and leaned back. He had spent all day Sunday with Sakura. They had gone walking out in one of the parks of Tokyo and eventually went back to his condo to spend the night bringing with her a change of clothes for the next day. She had figured she would be staying over and she was right. She did stay over and she enjoyed staying over, and so did he.

It was around one in the afternoon when his office door was pushed open. Sasuke was about to get defensive thinking it was his father when the figure of Itachi made its way through the door. He visibly relaxed and Itachi noticed this.

"What's bothering you?" He asked unceremoniously taking a seat in a chair.

"Take a quick guess." Sasuke retorted.

Itachi knew then who it was and quickly said, "Father."

"Aa."

"What did he do this time? He seemed pretty upset coming back to the house Saturday night. Slammed the door and everything. Didn't even talk to me. So what did you do?"

"Me?"

"Who do you think I was talking about? The only reason he's upset lately is because of you dating Sakura."

"I was only in the office for three hours Saturday morning."

"And what about the other part?"

"I was with Sakura."

"Let me guess, he went over to your apartment to give you an earful and you barked right back at him?"

"Aa."

"So where were you yesterday? I stopped by but Mai said you weren't in. she said you were doing something." Itachi raised a brow suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"That is none of your business."

"Let me guess again. I'm pretty good at it. You were with Sakura." he didn't state it as a question but a statement.

"...Aa."

"so, what's the next step then?"

Sasuke said one quick word, "Proposal."

"Finally." Itachi threw his once resting arms up into the air and leaned forward to the Sasuke's desk. "Dad's rampage made you see things clearly. Maybe it was a good thing."

"Aa." and that meant in more than way for Sasuke.

"So, do you have any ideas?"

"Aa."

"Want to share with your older brother?"

"Why not? You're probably going to annoy me for it."

"So what are they?"

"She showed me a place on Saturday. It was similar to the place I was going to propose to her in Konoha."

"Where is it?"

"Outside of Tokyo."

"Fancy dinner?"

"Maybe."

"So when does the plan go into motion?"

"Friday."

"Have you told her you are taking her out?"

"No."

"What about dad?"

"Hn. Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Family dinner is on Saturday, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm bringing her with me and telling them."

"Dad is going to kill you, you know."

"Aa."

"Good luck then. Shiori will be happy as she likes Sakura."

"Good." Sasuke smirked. It was only their father in the way and he wouldn't stand in the way this time.

* * *

* * *

Due to someone's incessant urging, another pediatrics doctor was hired within a week. A hazel haired woman walked into TMC. Her green eyes were shades darker than Sakura's and her hair was in a neat bun at the top of her head. She was in her early thirties but still looked like she could have been twenty five.

Her recommendations were quite high being recommended by a skilled doctor from Okinawa. Her knowledge seemed to exude from her as she took control of the first patient. The nurses immediately respected her and stayed away from her when they could.

Sakura sighed as she watched the doctor talk to a couple of the nurses. The nurses, though they respected the new doctor whose name was Ahiko, were wary of her and stayed out of her path. One had already gotten her head practically bitten off when a shot was out of place. The doctor's mentor must have been a real stickler.

Though Sakura didn't appreciate the new doctor as she probably should have she knew Kai was grateful. Now there was another doctor to help him when Sakura was up in obstetrics or when she was in a consultation.

The day seemed to drag by for Sakura. All she wanted to do was be with Sasuke. She had spent the night before over at his place and had thoroughly enjoyed being over for many reasons. That morning she had again woken up with Sasuke, after another night of lovemaking. She didn't know what she had been missing.

As soon as her shift ended at four, she headed straight back to her own apartment, realizing that she probably wouldn't be with Sasuke that night, but she consoled herself by telling herself there would be other nights.

Opening her door she froze in the doorway. There were boxes scattered around the room and everything that had once decorated the place was no longer in the place where it had been the day before.

Hearing something from her bedroom, she went down to inspect. There had been two keys to the apartment and after Saturday night, she had given the other key to Sasuke. Peering into her room, she saw his hunched over form lifting a box.

"Sasuke?" she asked and he left the box on the floor and straightened. "What are you doing? And why are there all these boxes around here?" he turned toward her and came over to give her a hug, which she returned.

"You're moving in with me." He stated, as if it was stupidly obvious.

"What? We never talked about it. What about-"

"About what?" he arched an eyebrow at her.

"Nevermind, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you." he leaned and kissed her.

"Thanks." she murmured against his lips.

"You're not mad?" he asked a little stunned.

"Why would I be mad? I was just trying to console myself for probably not spending the night with you." she laughed lightly. He smirked and then went back to the box on the floor.

"Want to help then?" he asked leaving the room. He heard her laugh from the doorway, but then helped him finish packing her stuff.

For the rest of the night, the two loaded the small cars with boxes and made several trips between her apartment and his condo with them to unload them. After getting all the boxes into his, now their, condo, and giving the keys back to the owner of Sakura's apartment the two settled in and started unpacking.

At eleven, the two went to bed. Sakura drew herself closer to Sasuke as they lay in bed together. Sasuke was lying on his back with his arms behind his head while Sakura was on her side up against Sasuke with her arm draped over him.

"Do you work on Friday?" he asked suddenly.

"No. The new doctor works Friday with Kai. Tsunade also gave me the weekend off." Sakura said repositioning her head on Sasuke's chest.

"Good."

"Why?"

"I am taking you somewhere."

"Where to?"

"Curiosity killed the cat." she could see him smirking.

"Okay. Surprise me then." she yawned and drew herself into him even closer. She felt his arm encircle her, making her feel she relaxed and fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

*** * ***

Sakura was flipping through several books that Sasuke had at his condo. It was Friday and Sasuke said he needed to go to work for a little while and then he would be back. Hearing the door to the condo open she turned her head to see Sasuke walk into the room.

"Hey Sasuke." she greeted him.

"Aa."

"Rough day?" she got up off the couch as he took off his jacket.

"Aa."

"Well, maybe wherever were going is going to help you calm down."

"Aa. Let me go change." he gave her a quick kiss before heading towards the bedroom to change and grab the item that he had to now hide as they lived together.

Five minutes later, he exited the room in jeans, long sleeve polo and his sport's jacket. He took Sakura's hand as she got off the couch for the second time and the two left the condo and headed down towards his car.

Sakura began to question him when the car started to go beyond the city limits as to where they were going. He told her it was a surprise but when the landscape began to get familiar she knew they were headed to the park.

As soon as the car was parked, Sasuke got out, opening the door for Sakura. After she was out of the car, he started leading her towards the place where they had spent the day only a week before.

Sakura took a seat under a Sakura tree that was near where they had been last week. Sasuke watched as she took her seat and just stared up at the becoming overcast sky. Sasuke took a seat in front of her, one leg laid to the side while the other was crooked up.

Onyx orbs just watched her face as she studied and as she thought. He wanted to wait just a little longer before he would pop the question.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why did you bring me here?" her emerald orbs now stared straight into his.

"I...I wanted to ask you something." he got out, cursing himself for probably sounding utterly stupid.

"What? What do you need to ask me, because you already made me move in with you." she lightly said.

"Something else." he said. She moved from her position of leaning up against the tree to sitting cross-legged in front of him. She took a hold of his hands.

"What Sasuke?" she asked rubbing her thumbs over the backs of his hands.

"Sakura," he didn't really know where to start. "I know I've been a complete jerk at times." that was a blow to his ego especially because he said it. "But I want to make us official."

"Official?" she sounded confused. "What do you mean 'official'?" he moved a little but closer to her so their knees were touching.

"Sakura, I want you to marry me." oh kami he just said what he had just imagined in his mind what to say.

"What?" she gasped quietly.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" he asked this time. He reached a hand into his pocket and finally he removed the little black box and opened it, holding it in front of her.

"Oh my gosh." she breathed out looking at the ring and then she looked up at him. "yes!" she lurched forward to take him into a hug. "Yes, I will marry you." she said.

He pulled her back before taking her into a kiss. Breaking the kiss, he took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her ring finger, while she breathlessly watched as he put it on her and as soon as it was on and secure, she again threw her arms around him and hugged him for all that he was worth.

* * *

She couldn't stop staring at the ring. It was just perfect. A princess cut on a silver band. Simple, yet elegant.

The two were on their way to Sasuke's parent's house for dinner that night. Sakura had been a little nervous when she found out that she would have to go to dinner at his parent's house the day after getting engaged.

Her eyes never seemed to leave the ring while her right hand played with the hem of her skirt. Neither of them had gone to work that day since she didn't have to and Sasuke took it off to spend the day with her after a night of passion.

The car rolled to a stop in front of the house as it had several times before already. This time when Sakura walked up to the door with Sasuke she had a renewed resolution. She was Sasuke's fiancée and nothing his father would do would break them up this time.

Instead of knocking or ringing the doorbell, the two just walked in. Hearing the sounds of a gurgling child the two went into a parlor like room and saw Shiori and Itachi playing with a laughing Seto.

Itachi noticed the two when they walked into the room hand in hand. Shiori saw Itachi straighten and looked over to the doorway as well. She smiled brightly upon seeing Sakura.

"Hello Sakura. It's good to see you again." she said standing up to go give the other girl a hug.

"Hello to you too." Sakura said giving the woman a hug. Itachi smirked when he saw the glistening ring on Sakura's finger.

"So he asked, did he?" Itachi said smirking. Shiori pulled away.

"Hai, he did."

"Did what?" Shiori asked and Sakura released Shiori enough to get her hand in between the two of them to show off her ring.

"Sakura, it's gorgeous." Shiori exclaimed examining the ring. "So you finally asked her, Sasuke? Good for you, well both of you."

"Finally asked what?" a new female voice interrupted.

"We'll tell you later mother." Sasuke answered.

"Okay. Dinner is ready though and your father just got home. So into the dining room." the elder woman rushed the two couples and kid out of the room and into the dining room where Fugaku was just sitting down.

His gaze narrowed slightly seeing Sakura again, but then decided to not pay attention. The dinner went smoothly and the family was just starting desert when Mikoto brought up the earlier question.

"So what was finally asked?" she asked snatching a piece of pie with her fork. Fugaku raised a brow and looked directly at Sasuke. Sasuke put his fork down as well as Sakura.

"Well, father, mother. Yesterday, I asked Sakura to marry me." Sasuke stated authoritatively. Fugaku's brows shot up.

"Excuse me?" He blurted.

"And she said yes." Sasuke went on.

"So, you two are getting married?" Mikoto asked.

"Hai mother. We are getting married."

"Oh, isn't this great Fugaku?" She asked suddenly grasping her husband's arm as said man practically gaped at the now engaged couple. "Now Sasuke can be happy with Sakura. And don't you try to mess it up." she snarled the last little bit to her husband, who was still in shock. After a few minutes, Fugaku spoke.

"You know how I feel Sasuke."

"Hai, I do father."

"You are sure?"

"Aa." Fugaku sighed.

"Fine. Whatever. Marry her for all I care but if anything happens don't come sulking to me, got it?"

"I won't father." he turned to Sakura and gave her a reassuring smirk, if a smirk could be reassuring. Things were working out just fine now.

* * *

**So there it is. the proposal. hope you liked that. **

**so i just realized that this is the second to last chapter, meaning that next chapter will be the last chapter. hehe. **

**so I now have a poll on my profile to see what story i have should do next and knowing that several people won't do the poll i was nice enough to put the summary's right below so tell me when you review.**

_First story_

**To Mend the Broken**

Sasu/Saku

Being typed chapter 6 is done.

Summary: the newly formed team seven is sent on a mission, but when the mission goes wrong Sakura get hurts in a most painful way. No one knows what happened to Sakura on that mission but soon Kakashi and Sasuke begin to pry. Now a series of events lead the unraveling of her painful secret and what happens when Sasuke wants to be with her?

Rating M: there are mature themes and scenes

_second story_

**Testing The Waters**

Sasu/Saku

Started Typing prologue and chapter 1 started

Summary: Conflict through the five great nations has caused a stir among all the hidden villages and their Daimyo's, when a Rebel group starts plundering defenseless villages in all nations. when the only chance of calming a civil war in the fire country is an arranged marriage between the Daimyo's son and a kunoichi or civilian woman of Konoha who will be the chosen one to end the beginning of a civil war and what lies ahead for her as the wife of the Daimyo's son.

Uchiha Sasuke has completed his goal of killing Itachi and the Akatsuki are destroyed. he recieves word of a possible civil war in the fire country and then the arrangements that have been made to quench the civil war. helping a supposed honorable group of rebels he takes on a mission that will make him question his loyalties to the rebels, himself and the one person he thought he would never see again.

Lives become intertwined. What happens when lust and fear take over all other emotions. what will happen to the fire country when decisions are made by friends and enemies and a now forbidden love makes itself known to everyone? And will the forbidden lovers get what they want in the end?

Rating: M for mature content in chapters including violence and sensuality.

**or i can do both. tell me or poll!!**

**review please**

**yoyo**


	18. Peace

**It's the last chapter. I am really sad. i loved this story. i mean come on this is a great story. I am going to miss writing it, but i have other stories to do now, but i will always love this story. first story to get over 200 reviews because you guys/girls are awesome. just awesome. **

**Thanks to all of those of you who reviewed. you made me want to write!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto, only this plotline.**

READ THE BOTTOM A/N NOTES BECAUSE IT CONCERNS MY NEXT STORY. SO READ IT PEOPLE!!!!! I DON'T JUST HAVE USELESS A/N'S!!!

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Peace  
**

She wasn't hearing a single word the man was saying. All she was concentrating on was the man beside her. She was snapped out of her reverie when she had to say the ever loving words 'I do' before going back to silence to listen to her significant other match those same words.

The final words the priest was saying didn't register until she felt a pair of warm solid lips against her own giving her the binding kiss of a now married couple. Kami how she loved his kisses.

She could hear the cheers of their friends and family especially the two loud blonds that were also attending the marriage ceremony. But right now all she was doing was looking into the onyx orbs of her now husband.

The reception had gone off without a hitch. There was celebrating including the dancing, the drinking, the toasting and cheering, the congratulations that never seemed to end, and then the time of departure to go on the honeymoon.

* * *

* * *

She had changed out of her wedding dress as the end of the reception and was now in a darker green dress that had a low back and v-neck and stopped a couple inches above her knees. She had let her down out of its place and now it was clipped back.

Sakura hugged her parents and Mikoto goodbye before getting into the car Sasuke had waiting. The last person she said goodbye to was Fugaku, her new father-in-law. She stopped right in front of him. Sasuke was leaning against the car on the driver's side and was about to say something when Sakura started speaking.  
"Fugaku, I know you have never really liked me, but I am hoping that maybe that can change. I know you never envisioned Sasuke with someone like me, but maybe in time you could learn to like me or at least respect me. I don't want to be enemies while I'm your daughter-in-law." she held out her hand.

Fugaku just stared at the woman in front of him. After all he had done because he hadn't accepted her because she wasn't like them, yet that was what Sasuke loved about her. She wasn't like them. He hadn't expected her to walk right up to him and offer basically a peace treaty to him that hopefully in the future they would grow closer.

He stared at the hand for a moment. From the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke getting ready to say something but before words could even come out of Sasuke's mouth Fugaku extended his hand took the girl's daintier one in his own hand.

A small smile adorned her face as she felt his hand clasp hers. This was a good sign maybe now the two would be able to get along without Fugaku trying to tear them apart or disown Sasuke now that he went well against his father's wishes and married a girl his father never wanted in the family.

Sasuke could only stare as he saw his new bride and his father clasp hands. Inwardly he prayed to Kami thanking him that maybe his bride and father had come to some sort of an agreement to get along, well at least his father.

Sakura got her hand back and gave another small smile to her new father-in-law, before going towards the car and stepping into with her own father closing the door of the car. It of course was Sasuke's mustang. Even on his wedding day he needed to drive that car.

Sakura's father, Hideki, moved towards Fugaku and extended his hand towards the man that was now his daughter's father-in-law.

"Arigatou, Fugaku-san." Fugaku looked at the man.

"For what?" Fugaku replied tersely.

"For finally accepting my daughter in some small way." a feeling of guilt rushed over Fugaku's system. He had finally accepted Sakura in some small way and because he had he realized that maybe he shouldn't have forced his hand when it had come to her and his son.

"Your welcome." he finally said shaking the other man's hand.

* * *

* * *

They had gone to a small island off of Japan. The beaches were warm and comforting and the ocean was bright blue and waiting to be swam in.

Laying on the towel on her back she stretched lazily. After Sasuke had told his parents about their engagement and Fugaku had calmed down her and Mikoto along with Shiori started talking about wedding plans while the boys went to another room.

Two weeks after getting engaged they had gone back to her home in Oto to inform her parents of their engagement. Her mother had been ecstatic, she had liked Sasuke ever since he had come home with Sakura during their senior spring break at the boarding school.

Her father was a little different. Though he liked Sasuke and knew that he would take care of his only baby girl he still had slight reservations knowing how prestigious the Uchiha family was. Sasuke had quenched his fears after bringing up his concern.

After that the road to getting married seemed smoother. They had gone back to Tokyo to help get ready for the wedding there. They had decided to do a spring wedding so they would have to wait at least six months and Sakura seemed fine with it.

Her mind recounted the countless nights that they had come home at different times from work to just work on wedding plans and invites. Sasuke had groaned the most at the invites. All nice and fancy. Not that he didn't like the fancy he just didn't like doing all the addresses and the licking of the envelopes, though they took turns.

Soon it was six months later and they were getting marries. They had decided to spend time alone on a private island that was off the shore of the southern part of Japan.

Hearing a heavy body thump down in the sand Sakura pinched her eyes shut before turning her head to the source of the sound and opened her emerald orbs. She saw her husband covered in beads of water and panting slightly. He had been swimming laps probably.

She eeped when suddenly he was over her and she felt the cold beads of water begin to drop onto her bare body where the bikini did not cover.

"Sasuke." she whined. "you're getting me wet." she just felt him move himself closer to her making sure she got wet.

"What's wrong with that?" he huskily whispered in her ear making her shiver. Though the sun was still partially on her, his words caused her body to become more heated than it had been.

"I don't want to be wet." she complained, placing her hands on his chest to try and push him off. Just shoving a little she didn't expect him to suddenly roll over with her on top and the front of her all wet now.

She dropped her head against his shoulder and pouted into his flesh.

"That wasn't nice." she said now trying to get off of him instead of him being on her. He in retaliation wrapped his arms around her petite waist and held her firmly in place. Her clothes were now sticking to his bare upper body.

She dropped her forehead onto his shoulder and just waited for the time being until she could feel his grip loosen. But it didn't and after a while her cheek rested on his chest. She felt safe and comfortable right now, and he was drying off, thanks to her somewhat.

He could feel her breathing become shallow and her heart beat slow. He knew she must have been tired which is why she had been acting like a beached whale all day and just sat on the beach doing nothing.

They had only been on the island for three days and with those three days came two nights. And during those two nights little sleep had been gained. He had made love to her throughout both nights and she did nothing to stop him, only encourage him and it still felt as great as the first time they had done it.

Deciding it was not much fun anymore to just lay around he began placing light kissed on her exposed shoulder and neck, sucking every once in a while. After a few harder butterfly kisses he heard a low moan come from her.

"Another round?" she murmured and with that she was in his arms and they were, more specifically, he was carrying them towards the beach house.

* * *

That night the two went to the small town that inhabited the village. It was mainly a resort island and usually only tourists that had big money stayed there. Wearing a light green sun dress she walked hand in hand with her husband. He pointed out several places that were god to eat at but he had a different place in mind.

The two stopped in front of a cafe. It was small and quaint and Sakura loved it. They walked inside and were seated. They both had seafood and talked randomly about little things. The took a walk around the small town afterwards and visiting a few shops that had little trinkets in them, buying a few as souvenirs.

* * *

She couldn't figure out how he could still keep going. They had done the night before, this afternoon and now they were going at it... again. She sighed breathlessly when he kissed a sensitive spot on her neck.

"Sasuke." she breathed.

"Hn." not raising his head.

"Arigatou." this caused his head to raise.

"For what?" he whispered, breathing labored.

"The best honeymoon ever." she replied giving him a gentle kiss, which he took the initiative to deepen.

They had spent a week on the island and after the first couple days Sakura had finally gone into the water. They had returned on Sunday night and the first thing they knew stepping into their condo was that there were a lot of wedding gifts.

* * *

Sterile white walls lined the hallway where she was walking. She was up in obstetrics today and was actually having a good time. She had liked obstetrics but never loved it, but now she did. She helped take care of the newborns and their mothers and would sometimes ask the new mothers what it felt like to be a mother.

Reaching the nurses' station she placed the previous file onto a stack of other files that needed to be filed away and looking around grabbed her next file. Flipping through the pages she quickly got the patients information into her head.

Taking a glance up at the name she averted her eyes other places but then her eyes went back to the name and she stopped. It was Shiori. Seto would be having a younger sibling. When she picked her pace back up she walked slightly faster than before. Opening the door she immediately began to speak

"Shiori, you didn't tell me that you having another kid." she said faking to be hurt. Shiori's laughter was all she got in return.

"I was hoping I would get you as my doctor today. And I am not positive. I took a pharmacy test but I want to be absolutely certain before I tell Itachi."

"Of course. So when did you take the test?"

"Four days ago." the questions continued before Sakura did her examination.

A while later Sakura walked back into the room. She could see Shiori's hand wringing in her lap. The black haired woman looked up anxiously, bright blue eyes curious to find out.

"Well?" the woman meekly asked.

"Congratulations. You are about six weeks along." Shiori let out a heavy breath.

"Thank Kami. I was getting a little worried."

"No need."

"Sakura, can you be my doctor for this one. I had Dr. Suzara last time, but we always didn't get along."

"Of course. I'll talk to Tsunade-sama and see what I can do. You just go home and tell Itachi that he is going to be a father and Seto that he gets to be an older brother. I'm sure he'll enjoy being told that." Shiori laughed lightly.

I'm sure he would." Shiori thanked her and before stepping out of the door. "Go ahead and tell Sasuke. I don't know when I am going to see him again."

"I'll do that." Sakura smiled and offered a little wave goodbye before Shiori had completely disappeared from her sight and out of the door.

* * *

Her shift ended at around nine and at nine fifteen she walked out of the hospital doors going into the dark night. Though their condo was about a half hour forty-five minutes away she usually walked home still. She only had a light jacket on as nights were still a little chilly for her liking.

She was just starting the trek home when a car honked its horn and she fell into the spotlight of the headlights. Stopping and half turning to see the car pulling up beside her she realized it was Sasuke. Seeing him reach across the car and open the door she got in.

"Arigatou." she said closing the door with a thud.

"Hn." she just had to smile at his antics in speech. He still didn't liking speaking in full sentences if he didn't have to.

They drove back to the condo in silence but that was okay. The radio in the car was going softly so it wasn't complete silence.

Sasuke was already in the large bed on his back, arms behind his head when Sakura crawled between the silk sheets and curled up against Sasuke in her light tank and short gym shorts.

"I forgot to tell you. Shiori came in today."

"Hn?"

"She's having another kid. She's six weeks along. I'm sure Itachi will be very happy when he hears the news." She said shifting her head on his chest. Her palm was flat against his abdominals and she was lightly tapping her fingers.

"That's good." Sasuke said before letting out a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Aa."

"Long day?"

"Aa."

"Tsunade is giving me the weekend off. Maybe we can just relax this weekend. Can you take it off?"

"Aa."

"That's good." she replied letting out her own yawn before letting sleep take over her.

* * *

The weekend came except Sakura got off of her shift at the hospital at eleven Friday night. She walked all the way home and when she arrived at the condo she found Sasuke soundly asleep in the bed. She smiled lightly and quickly changed before climbing into bed with him.

She gave him a small peck on his cheek and wrapped her arms around his torso and unconsciously he wrapped an arm around her waist holding her close. She sighed and nestling her head again settled into a deep sleep.

Waking up she smelled something good coming from the kitchen. Sitting up on the bed and letting the sheets pool around her waist she ran a hand through messy pink locks and got out of the bed. A strap of her tank was sliding off of her shoulder and her shorts had climbed even higher on her legs.

Entering the kitchen she leaned against the doorway watching Sasuke cook something. Walking stealthily behind him she wrapped her lean arms around his waist and leaned her forehead against her back.

"Monring." she called to him.

"Aa."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Are you planning anything today?"

"No."

"Can we go somewhere?"

"Where?

"The park where you proposed to me at."

"Aa."

"Arigatou."

They had omelets that morning for breakfast heavily littered with tomato chunks in them. Getting ready Sakura wore jean shorts and a indigo baby doll top.

* * *

They drove out to the park. They sat on the hill for a while just talking and Sasuke taking a short nap before Sakura dragged him to the kids swing set and taking a seat in one of the swings and swinging herself lightly.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Thanks for marrying me." he looked over at her and quirked a brow.

"No," he said, "Thank you Uchiha Sakura." he leaned over and gave her a simple sweet kiss that she always relished.

* * *

**Hope the ending was good. i thought it was a cute moment to end with. there will be no continuation of this story. i was never planning on making it a trilogy, so there won't be another story following this one. sorry.**

**_Good New!!:: I have started posting the TO MEND THE BROKEN. it won in the polling, reviewing and pming by a large majority. so it is up and ready to be read and reviewed. so go click on my profile and go find the story. _**

_A big thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and had story alerts for this story. thank you soooo much!! you are the best readers!!_

**so now you can REVIEW FOR THIS STORY!! let's see if we can get to 250. only 20 reviews!! please!!!  
**

**Review!!**

**ja see you in the next story!**

**yoyo  
**


	19. Epilogue: LIFE

GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 18 BEFORE THIS CHAPTER!!!

**So I decided to do an epilogue of sorts. this is five years later and this will be the last chapter/epilogue. i decided to throw this in after i finished the last chapter as a little extra. i was going to do it as a one-shot but then realized that it probably wouldn't do well because no one would understand so here is the epilogue to the story. there is fluffiness**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Enjoy the last and final part of the story.  
**

**LIFE**

* * *

**Five Years Later**

A groan came from under the sheets as the person below felt a heavy weight upon them. A small eep was heard when the person beneath the sheets moved causing the tiny weight to suddenly shift and fall next to the person on the bed.

"Mommy?" a little voice asked.

"Hn." she used her husband's favorite reply.

"Are you getting up?"

"No." the muffled reply came. She had been up late that night and very soon she knew that she would be scrambling out of the bed to rush to the bathroom...again.

"Mommy?"

"What?"

"Can you make me something to eat?" another groan was heard.

"sure, just give mommy a few more minutes of sleep."

"But mommy, its already nine." the little voice sounded.

"okay. I'll get up, if you give me a kiss." the little child played with the sheets before being able to get them off of the mother.

She felt tiny hands grasp the sheets that covered her and then the little hands found her hair and then she felt the little child give her a wet kiss.

"Moomy, I gave you a kiss now will you get up?"

"Yes, mommy will get up." Emerald orbs opened and saw the black head of a child rush out of the room. The sighed and threw the sheets off of her body and dangling her legs over the side of the bed and placing a palm against her head to ease the already rising headache she was getting.

After running to the bathroom only minutes after getting up she ran a hand through her hair. She was glad that Sasuke wasn't here right now. She hadn't told him of the new addition to the family and was waiting for Saturday when they would be over at his parent's house having dinner.

She wasn't working that day and she was actually glad she wasn't. Her morning sickness was something no mother wanted to have, which is why she was glad Sasuke wasn't around.

Entering the kitchen she saw the little inky head sitting at the table patiently waiting for his mother to come and make him something to eat. When the small boy heard his mother behind him he leapt off the seat and ran into her arms.

"Mommy, I thought you weren't coming to make me something to eat." laughter filled the room.

"Of course I would make you something to eat. What do you want?"

"Pancakes!" the boy cried out.

"Okay, pancakes it is then." she chuckled and setting the boy on the floor she went further into the kitchen to make breakfast.

The two had breakfast before the boy was off running and doing something else. Sakura washed the dishes and made sure she could hear the boy at all times. After doing the dishes and cleaning up several rooms she found the boy laying sideways on the couch asleep. She figured the boy had been up for a while since he had been so hyper when he had woken her up.

Picking the boy up she took him to his room and placed him in his bed and tucked him in, giving him a kiss on the boy's head before leaving the room.

* * *

After another trip to the bathroom she settled with a glass of water and a blanket on the couch. She opened a photo album that was lying around and began flipping through the pictures.

The first section included all their pictures when they were young and then at boarding school together and then at college. There was a section missing between when they were in college and their wedding as they were separated for three years before getting married.

She looked at the pictures of them on their wedding day and on their honeymoon. There were pictures of them kissing, eating the cake and then on their honeymoon in the small town that was near where they spent their honeymoon.

The next section consisted of the years after getting married. Some were of Shiori and her while Shiori was going through her second pregnancy. She had a little baby girl which Shiori and Itachi named her Mina. A charming girl.

It was only two months after Mina was born that Sakura had her own news. She was pregnant with their first child. She remembered Sasuke had nearly gone into shock when she had told him. It was perfect timing when she got pregnant. She told him on Father's day that she was pregnant. He thought that she was kidding but she knew him well enough and showed him the test.

Two weeks after Sasuke had found out they told his parents along with Shiori and Itachi. Shiori and Mikoto were thrilled to find out that there would be another Uchiha joining them. Shiori immediately began giving her tips on being pregnant while Itachi made fun of Sasuke and told him the supposed horror stories.

Fugaku remained indifferent towards the whole thing. Though he had accepted Sakura to a point he was still not totally thrilled with the idea that she would be having an Uchiha child. Him and Sasuke had still gone the rounds at times over her. It was usually her being at work too much and that she had no time for him. Eventually Fugaku thinned his ice a little and accepted that Sakura was having Sasuke's child.

Flipping through several more pages that were filled with her being pregnant. Shiori had even snuck in the sonogram pictures of Sachi and then when Sakura had Sachi.

Sasuke and Sakura had decided to wait and find out what gender their child was until their child was born. Sasuke was pleased to find out that he had a little boy. Though he never smiled his smirk was large and could almost be counted as a smile.

He had named Sachi almost immediately. After looking at the child Sasuke had just blurted out the name and it had taken. Sakura was too tired to care and went along with it easily still being under the influence of all the pain killers that Tsunade had given her.

The next pages consisted of Sachi growing up with his cousins Seto and Mina. The three could be mistaken for siblings as their features all resembled each other. The only difference was the eye colors. Seto had the dark grey, Mina the bright blue, and Sachi, a dark green.

Mikoto thoroughly enjoyed being a grandmother to not one, not two, but three grandchildren. She spoiled them rotten and had given them bad habits when they were at her house.

A yawn escaped her lips. She was tired. Her shift at the hospital had ended late and then she was up at five in the morning being sick. Luckily Sasuke had slept through her early morning spout of sickness and got up an hour later to get ready to head to his office.

Another yawn escaped her lips and snuggling down further into the couch she went to sleep.

* * *

Several hours later she was awoken not by a little hand but by a larger hand, though she didn't realize it at the time.

"Sachi, mommy wants to sleep." she mumbled trying to get through to the person that she did not want to be bothered. The hand was on her again and this time she tried to swat it away.

"Mommy needs sleep baby." she mumbled again shifting herself.

The man crouched down before his wife and looked at her exhausted face. Tsunade was probably working her too hard again. He would have to have _another _ talk with the woman to make sure that his wife wasn't being worked to hard.

"Sakura, you need to wake up." a rich voice filled her ears. She knew this voice.

"Sasuke?" she murmured opening an eye to see if it was the said man and indeed it was.

Suit coat off and tie undone loosely and two buttons undone met her orb as she looked dazedly at the man in front of her. Suddenly realizing her husband was home she knew she must have slept a long time.

Swinging her legs over the couch she got up quickly and was met with another headache. When she put her palm to her head she saw Sasuke give her a look.

"Are you sick?" he asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine." she said trying to walk towards Sachi's room. "is Sachi up?" she asked trying to walk towards his room.

"Aa." she stopped and turned around.

"Where is he then? He didn't wake me up." she asked, knowing the Sachi always woke her up when he wanted something.

"Shiori is here. She knocked but no one answered so she used her key and came in. she saw you alseep and then went to find Sachi who was waking up."

"Is she still here?"

"Aa. In Sachi's room." he answered her. She went towards said room and saw Shiori sitting on a little chair with Seto, Sachi, and Mina around her feet. She looked up when she heard Sakura at the door.

"Good afternoon. I hope it's okay I'm here."

"Yeah, it's fine. I am actually glad I needed the sleep." Sakura said running a hand through her hair before she had to catch the raven ball coming at her.

"You looked like you needed it." Shiori said. "I haven't seen you that tired since you were pregnant with Sachi." realization dawned on the woman.

"Sakura, are you....pregnant?" she whispered the last word but Sakura heard and flushed.

"Hai, don't tell Sasuke yet, he doesn't know. I was going to surprise him on Saturday when we are at his parents."

"Your secret is safe with me. How long are you?"

"Two months."

"And he hasn't noticed?"

"I have been trying to hide it from him but morning sickness is becoming the devil again." Sakura sighed shifting the small boy in her arms.

"Well good luck in hiding it until you tell him, but if you need any help please let me know."

"I will thanks." the boy she was holding began to fidget and she let him down so he could run back to his toys.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, Sasuke said he would watch the kids tonight which is why I came over because Itachi is taking me out tonight."

"Special occasion?"

"No, just wants to take me out. I think he wants another kid." Shiori grinned.

"Got it." Sakura winked.

"Well I better go. Are you going to be able to handle all three tonight? You still look pretty drained."

"Sasuke will make sure I'm okay. He never wants me overexert myself." Sakura shrugged.

"Okay, then I will see you Saturday."

"Hai." the two women hugged before Shiori left the room and the three kids to Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura watched the three play until she felt a presence behind her and soon two hands had found their way to her waist and was holding her back to his chest.

The three little inky heads played together, building blocks and then knocking them down and then building them back up. Sasuke guided Sakura out of the room letting her know they would be okay by themselves while they made dinner.

It was nearing six yet Sakura still felt tired. She yawned several times while Sasuke and her made dinner for the kids. It was just simple soup and rice. The kids enjoyed it and it was easy to make.

It was nearing nine when Sakura finally had to go to bed. She tried to fend off Sasuke concerns for her but it was in vain as he convinced her to stay home the rest of the week so she would be able to go to dinner at his parent's house.

* * *

Saturday came and Sakura continued her vomiting sessions in the bathroom. Sasuke was home Saturday morning when her session called and when she suddenly took off to the bathroom she knenw he suspected something. He would always suspect.

She again fended him off saying everything was fine and there was nothing to worry about. It didn't fly and she found herself in bed the entire day until it was time to get ready for the dinner.

She wore a skirt as her pants were getting slightly uncomfortable to wear as she knew she was gaining some weight due to her little bundle of joy.

The car ride was uneventful and when they finally reached the victorian looking house and Sachi was out of his car seat he was running up the walk and into the house, without knocking. When Sasuke and Sakura finally entered the house Sachi was already getting spoiled with a cookie by his grandmother.

Mikoto turned to the two as they walked through the door hand in hand.

"Hello you two."

"Mother did you just give Sachi a cookie before dinner?" Sasuke asked.

"And what if I did. I'm his grandmother. I'm allowed." she huffed giving the boy another cookie from behind her back.

After giving several cookies to the small boy the four went into the room that Itachi and Shiori were already occupying. The group talked until they heard the front door close and Fugaku came into the house.

Fugaku, was still active in several companies and went to do business with them though the Uchiha Corporation was Sasukes. He greeted them giving both his sons a nod and his daughters in law a quick hug due to Mikoto's look of do or die.

Fugaku would only admit in his mind that the pink haired woman that had captured his youngest son's heart was starting to grow on him. She was funny and easy to get along with and when he was around her, she gave him no reason for him not to like her.

The group went into dinner after Fugaku had said hello to his grandchildren as well and spoiled them by giving them a mint that only their grandfather gave them.

The three children were sitting quietly at the end of the table while the adults were talking amongst themselves.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Sakura said, clearing her throat. Everyone including Sasuke looked at her curiously.

"Sasuke, do you know what this is about?" Fugaku asked.

"No I don't." he turned to Sakura. "What is this announcement."

"Well how would everyone feel if there was another kid running around?" she said sheepishly.

"Sakura? Does this mean your pregnant?" Mikoto asked cautiously. Sakura smiled a catty smile and nodded.

"Yep. I'm pregnant." She said, happy to have told everyone. Sasuke looked at her amazed.

"We're having another kid?" he asked slowly and Sakura turned to him.  
Yes, Sasuke we are having another kid."

"When?" he practically breathed out.

"Seven months?" she bit her bottom lip.

The night progressed quickly and happily. There was talk of the new child and this time Fugaku didn't abject to her being pregnant. Mikoto was bubbling with excitement and was already planning a baby shower, while Shiori and Sakura just watched as their 'mother' went into planning mode.

Itachi and Fugaku had some fun with Sasuke, mostly Itachi, goading him about getting her pregnant again and that it was about time that he did so. Though Uchihas don't fluster Sasuke could feel the color red start to seep into his face. Which only made Itachi more amused.

* * *

The car ride home was silent except the soft snores of Sachi from his car seat in the back of Sakura's car.

When they got home they put Sachi to bed before going to bed themselves. The two laid together wrapped up in each other.

"You're really having another child?" Sasuke asked and Sakura looked up at him.

"Yes, we are having another child. Isn't is great?" she snuggled into him even more.

"It's great. Thank you Sakura."

"Why thank me? You're the one who gets me pregnant." she smiled, head resting on his bare chest.

"Yeah , but then I have to deal with you for nine months."

"Not my fault." Sakura replied jokingly.

"Did Tsunade examine you yet?"

"No not yet. I have an appointment next week. Why?" She asked curiously.

"Well." Sasuke shifted and she found herself under him.

"Well what?"

"Let's just make sure you're going to give Sachi a little brother or sister." and he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Seven Months Later.**

"Sasuke!! I am going to kill you!" Sakura howled while going through a contraction. "You just had to make sure." she snarled and he smirked waiting for his next child to come.

By the time the child did come Sakura was exhausted and Sasuke was sitting by her side holding their new child. It was another boy.

"Raiden. Uchiha Raiden." Sasuke said softly to both the mother and the child who both looked content with their lives at that moment.

Sachi was soon brought in and he was lifted onto his mothers bed and from the doorway the family looked happy. Two parents and their two little boys.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the little extra part. this is the end. okay. **

**please review!!**

**ja**

**remember to read TO MEND THE BROKEN. IT IS NOW POSTED!!**

**yoyo  
**


End file.
